Black and White Übersetzung
by Verona-mira
Summary: Übersetzung: Dante wird von einem mysteriösen Mann nach Japan geschickt. Sein Auftrag: Einen der mächtigsten Dämonen zerstören, der existiert. Was hat die BO damit zu tun? Und wird Conan in der Lage sein, Dante zu helfen?
1. Prolog

**Das hier ist eine Übersetztung der Story "Black and White" von NadinLuciferHwak. Hier ist ein Link zum Original: .net/s/5636968/1/bBlack_b_and_bWhite_b Ich habe die Erlaubnis von ihr, diese Story zu übersetzten und auch zu veröffentlichen.**

**-Prolog-**

Der Himmel war dunkel und es regnete. Regen trat nicht häufig auf in Uruk, aber die wenigen Male, die es tatsächlich regnete, regnete es stark.

Der Junge saß am Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Er mochte Regen, auch wenn alle seine Geschwister sagten, dass er verrückt sei.

„Sharra? Was machst du?", rief eine Frau, „Dein Vater wartet. Er will uns die Geschichte erzählen, wie er zusammen mit seinem Freund Enkidu Humbaba bekämpfte."

„Mutter", antwortete der Junge, „Ich habe die Geschichte schon dreimal gehört. Ich bin es müde sie zu hören."

Die Frau war für einen Moment sprachlos.

„Sharra? Wie wagst du es so respektlos gegenüber deinem Vater zu sein?"

Sharra ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich will nicht respektlos sein, aber ich möchte alleine bleiben."

Seine Mutter seufzte und wandte sich dann wieder an die Tür.

„Dann bleib alleine, Sharra. Aber du wirst zu deinem Vater morgen sagen, warum du nicht gekommen bist."

Dann ging sie.

Sharra seufzte und wandte seinen Blick wieder zum Regen. Er hatte seiner Mutter nicht die Wahrheit gesagt. Er konnte einfach nicht ertragen seine Halbbrüder und-Schwestern. Sie waren alle zu viel von ihrem Vater. Und sie hackten immer auf ihm herum. Vor allem, weil seine Haut und Haare fast weiß waren, während seine Augen eine atemberaubende, tiefgrüne Farbe hatten. In der heutigen Zeit hätte ein Arzt schnell den Grund gefunden: Albinismus. Allerdings, 2700 v. Chr. wurden weiße Haare und Haut als Wunder bezeichnet.

Sein Vater feierte ihn oft als "Kind Gottes" und versuchte sein Bestes, damit er mehr wie er wurde.

Allerdings war Sharra kein bisschen daran interessiert zu werden wie sein Vater.

Er wollte wissen, was hinter den Dingen steckte, von denen alle sagten, sie wären Gottes Wille. Er interessierte sich für den Grund, warum der Regen fiel oder wie das Wasser bis in die Wolken kam. Er wollte wissen, warum es Tag und Nacht war. Warum gab es Wind. Warum Menschen starben.

Er interessierte sich für die Überwindung des Todes. Das einzige, was sein Vater nicht gemeistert hatte. Oh, natürlich, traf er sich mit den unsterblichen Alten. Aber er konnte nicht einmal den kleinen Bruder vom Tod schlagen. Schlaf.

Sharra wollten beide überwinde. Schlaf und Tod.

Aber er wusste genau es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er das schaffen würde, wenn er in Uruk blieb.

Er war 19, und galt in seiner Umgebung bereits als erwachsen, so dachte er an die Zukunft. Er wollte nicht für immer im väterlichen Palast bleiben.

„Was soll ich tun...", murmelte er, als er den Regen fallen sahen.

„**Du willst alles wissen, oder?**", fragte eine tiefe Stimme.

Sharra wirbelte herum und war plötzlich einer großen, weißen Kreatur zugewandt. Es war 16 Fuß (4,8m) groß, hatte sechs riesigen Stacheln auf seinem Rücken, Widderhörnern und einen Reptilienschwanz. Sein Körper war menschlich, aber sein Kopf war wie der eines Tieres geformt.

Zwei stechende, blutrote Augen ruhten auf Sharra als der Junge ein wenig zurück wich.

„**Kein Grund weg zu laufen.**", sagte die Bestie, „**Ich bin hier, um deinen sehnlichster Wunsch zu erfüllen.**"

„Mein größter Wunsch?", Sharra ungläubig klang.

„**Das ewige Leben. Zugang zum Wissen der Welt.**"

Sharra neigte seinen Kopf. Das klang verlockend. Zu verlockend.

„Erst sag mir: Bist du Nergal?", fragte Sharra plötzlich.

Der Dämon hob eine Augenbraue.

„**Du bist ein kluger Junge, in der Tat.**", antwortete er, „**Das ist wahr. Ihre Leute kennen mich unter dem Namen Nergal. Aber ich bin das Böse. Ich habe viele Namen. Jede Religion in dieser Welt hat einen anderen Namen für mich.**"

„Und du kannst mir wirklich das ewige Leben geben? Wo der Haken an der Sache?"

Nergal hob den Kopf.

„**Du musst mir gehorchen. Außerdem wird dein Körper zu dem von einem Dämon werden. Du kannst nie wieder zu einem Menschen werden.**"

Nie wieder ein Mensch?

Für das ewige Leben und unbegrenztes Wissen?

Sharra verstummte und Nergal beobachtete ihn genau.

„Ich nehme an.", beschloss Sharra schließlich. „Nimm mich, bring mich in die Unterwelt und gib mir ewiges Leben."

„**Bist du sicher? Das kann nie mehr rückgängig gemacht werden!**"

„Ich bin sicher!", sagte Sharra mit einem scharfen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„**Wenn da nur eine schwache Spur von Unsicherheit, sind dein Geist und deine Seele verloren.**", warnte Nergal ihn.

„Ich bin sicher!", sagte Sharra mit Nachdruck.

„**Gut. Wenn das so ist, dann wird dein neuer Name Ennes'Sharra sein. Der böse Geist der Unterwelt.**"

-o-

Wenn Sharra am nächsten Tag nicht erschien, schickte sein Vater zwei Wachen, um ihn zu holen.

Aber die Wachen kehrten mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Der Prinz war verschwunden.

Und sein Zimmer war verwüstet.

Ein Dämon hatte ihn geholt. Und obwohl der König alle Götter anrief, ihn zurück zu bringen, war Sharra verloren.

-oOo-

„Aniki? Du siehst aus als wärst du ein bisschen neben der Spur.", sagte Vodka Stimme.

Gin funkelte seinen Partner an. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.", knurrte er, „Ich will nur nicht, dass jemand von euch einen Fehler macht. Dieser Deal könnte am Ende hässlich werden, trotz Vorbereitung."


	2. I

**-I-**

Vermouths Armbanduhr piepte nur, um zu signalisieren, dass es 11.00 Uhr war. Sie seufzte.

„Gin, es ist Zeit.", sagte sie. Gin starrte sie an.

„Ich weiß."

Er stieg aus seinem Auto und sah die große Lagerhalle an. Sein Boss befahl ihm, sich mit einem der Menschen zu treffen, die gezwungen waren, mit der Schwarzen-Organisation zu arbeiten.

„Bruder?", fragte Vodka ihn nervös, „Das riecht für mich wie eine Falle."

„Yeah. Für mich auch", schnaubte Chianti.

„Ich weiß", sagte Gin ruhig, „Aber ich will nicht, dass einer von euch mir folgt."

„Boss?"

„Du hast mich gehört. Was auch immer geschieht, sie bleiben hier und überprüfen, ob sich jemand nähert."

„Das ist zu gefährlich!", rief Vodka, „Lass mich mit dir-"

„Ich sagte, du bleibst hier", schnauzte Gin, „Lass mich dich nicht töten, weil du einen meiner Befehle missachtest!"

Vodka wich zurück. Gin knurrte und ging dann in die leere Lagerhalle.

„Geez. Er ist ganz knallhart ", lachte Vermouth, „Ich mag Männer, die knallhart sind."

„Wir sind nicht an deinem Geschmack für Männern interessiert", murmelte Chianti: „Warum sollte der Chef da hinein gehen? Es ist eine mögliche Falle. Er hat keine Verstärkung, und es gibt nur sieben Kugeln in seiner Pistole. Ich frage mich, ob er da wirklich lebend wieder raus kommt."

„Chianti", sagte Vermouth, „Ich kenne ihn sehr viel länger als jeder von euch. Alles, was ich über ihn sagen kann, ist, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt diesen Mann zu töten."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Und scheinbar er hat er überhaupt keine Anzeichen des Alters ..."

-o-

Das Lager war völlig dunkel, aber Gin hatte keine Probleme, sich zurechtzufinden. Seine Augen hatten sich bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt.

„Sie kamen wirklich?", kam eine Stimme aus dem Schatten. Gin kniff die Augen zusammen. Grüne Kugeln aus dem Nichts erschienen und schienen in der Luft schweben. Erst nach ein paar Minuten war Gin klar, was die grünen Kugeln waren.

Nachtsichtgeräte.

„Ich kam", Gin knurrte: „können jetzt wir dazu über gehen, über das Geschäft zu sprechen?"  
>Jemand lachte.<p>

"Was ist so lustig?", Schnappte Gin.

„Es ist lustig, dass sie ohne Verstärkung gekommen sind. Sie kamen in die Höhle des Löwen, ohne jede Hilfe."

Gin neigte seinen Kopf, als er das Klappern von Gewehren hörte.

„Habe ich recht, wenn ich sage, dass sie mich erschießen wollen?", fragte Gin gelangweilt. Die Antwort war ein Lachen.

„So. Ist das so, ich glaube, es ist nur fair, euch zu warnen." Gin starrte in die wabernde Dunkelheit. „Wenn ihr mich erschießt werdet ihr sterben. Aber nicht durch Kugeln." Seine Augen schienen zu glühen. „Ich werde euch auseinander reißen. Mit meiner eigenen Händen."

-oOo-

Conan stöhnte. Er und seine Klassenkameraden standen vor dem Hafen. Aufgrund der schulischen Aktivitäten, beschloss ihre Lehrerinn Kobayashi, ihre Klasse heute mit in den Hafen nehmen um ihnen zu zeigen, woher die meisten der in Japan eingeführten Waren stammten.

Conan stöhnte wieder, aber lediglich Ai bemerkte seinen Unmut.

„Hör auf zu versuchen, anders zu sein", zischte sie, „Vergiss nicht, dass das Schwarze Organisation ist immer noch da. Und sie wurde viel aktiver in den letzten Monaten."

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Conan: „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein-"

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Blaulicht sah.

„Polizei?", fragte er sich, als er näher kam. Die Detective Boys waren dicht hinter ihm und ihren Mitschülern folgten ihnen.

„Inspektor Takagi?", fragte Conan: „Was ist hier passiert?"

Takagi war überrascht, die Detective Jungen dort stehen zu sehen, aber durch seinen schockiert Gesichtsausdruck konnte Ai sagen, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Fall war. Außerdem war einer der Polizisten über eine Mülltonne gelehnt und Würgen war zu hören.

„Was ist hier geschehen?", wollte Conan zu wissen.

„Nichts Kinder sehen sollten ", flüsterte Takagi.

„Also sprechen wir über Mord.", schloss Conan.

„Nicht Mord", warf Sato ein, „Ein Gemetzel."

„Ein Gemetzel?", Ai klang besorgt: „Was ist passiert?"

Sato sah zu Takagi. „Ich denke, wir können es ihnen grob sagen. Sie sind trotz allem die Detective Boys."

Takagi seufzte. „Gut. Aber es ist nicht schön. Wir haben einen Mord. Unser Gerichtsmediziner sagt mindestens zwanzig Leichen."

„Mindestens?"

„Nun ...", sagte Sato: „Es ist nicht viel von den Körper zurück gelassen worden. Alles, was wir gefunden haben, war eine große Menge Blut mit einigen Körperteilen, die darin schwammen. Ein großes Chaos."

Conan besah sich das Lager. Polizisten traten heraus, welche Plastikbeutel mit Körperteilen trugen. Conan kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu sehen, was da war. Bisher waren es kleine blutige Klumpen. Der größte den er sah, war ein einziger Fuß.

„Was hat da drinnen passiert?", keuchte Ai, als sie einen Mann sah, der etwas trug, das wie eine Hand aussah.

„Wir wissen es ehrlich gesagt nicht", gab Takagi zu, „Und drinnen werden nicht viele Spuren sein."

„Warum suchen sie nicht hier draußen?", fragte Ayumi.

„?"

„Dort", sagte das Mädchen, „Schauen sie! Reifenspuren!"

„Wirklich!", sah es sich überrascht Sato an, „Du hast Recht!"

„Man. Wir waren so von der Lagerhalle abgelenkt, dass wir draußen vergessen haben."

Conan kniete neben den Spuren. Er betrachtete sie gründlich, dann hob er den Kopf.

„Es gibt nur ein Auto, das eine solche Reifenlauffläche hat", meinte er, „Porsche."

„Porsche ...", Ai murmelte, „Glaubst du, dass ... Porsche 356A?"

-o-

Conan starrte auf die Fotos. Er nutzte den Stimmentransposer um Kogoro zu imitieren und Zugang zu den Tatort Bildern zu erhalten. Nun saß er mit Ai und dem Professor in dem Labor des alten Mannes und untersuchte sie genau. Die Körper (oder die Körperteile) waren mit weißen Tüchern bedeckt und Conan fragte sich, wer der unglückliche Polizist war, der seine Taschentücher opfern musste.

„Verrückt. Die Polizei hat bereits bestätigt, dass die Spuren dort waren von einem Porsche 365A sind. Aber ...", begann Ai.

„Aber was?", unterbrach Conan sie.

„Dieser Mord. Es ist nicht die Handschrift der Organisation!", Ai runzelte die Stirn, „Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen ..."

„Überlassen wir das der Polizei", sagte Agasa, „Scheinbar hat es nichts mit dem Schwarzen Organisation zu tun, also kannst du diesen Fall sicher der Polizei überlassen."

Conan blickte zu Ai, die mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Sieht so aus als hätte er recht. Vielleicht sollten wir nicht mehr daran denken?"

„Die Menschen starben", sagte Conan frustrier, „Viele Menschen. Ein Detektiv wie ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Täter flüchtet. Egal, wer die Opfer waren."

Ai seufzte. „Du bist ziemlich stur. Aber hey, ich möchte sehen, ob du es schaffst die Lösung zu diesem Gemetzel zu finden."

Conan nickte, als er die Fotos Augen betrachtete. Plötzlich sein Blick wurde starr, als ihm etwas Seltsames auffiel.

„Haibara", sagte er, „Schau dir das an."

Er wies auf drei der Bilder. Alle zeigten eine Wand, die mit Blut bespritzt war.

Und tiefe Fugen, die dick mit bereits geronnenem Blut bedeckt waren.

„Was sind denn das?", fragte sich Ai, „Sind das ... Kratzer?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Conan. Er starrte auf die Kratzer. Sie waren immer paarweise und waren sehr tief.

„Kudo? Hast du das gesehen?", fragte Ai plötzlich und griff nach einem anderen Foto. Es enthielt eine Nahaufnahme eines abgetrennten Gliedmaßes. Einer Hand vielleicht.

Und es war ein blutiger Fleck daneben.

„Warten Sie einen Moment! Wenn das Blut aus der Hand ist, sollte es nicht unter der Hand sein? Und nicht daneben?"

„Haibara ... das ist kein vergossenes Blut", murmelte Conan, „Das ist ... ein Fußabdruck?"

-o-

Nur eine halbe Stunde später hielt Agasas kleinen gelben VW-Käfer vor der, jetzt geschlossenen, Lagerhalle. Takagi, Shiratori und Sato waren noch da und verteilten Aufträge. Sie waren ein wenig überrascht, als der Käfer vor ihnen hielt und Conan heraus sprang.

„Inspektor Takagi!" schrie Conan, "Onkel Kogoro etwas interessantes gefunden!"

„Wirklich?"

„Warum kam er dann nicht selbst?"

Conan ins Stocken geraten. „Ähm ... er hat einige Dinge zu tun ...", erklärte er schnell.

„Jedenfalls", fügte Ai hinzu, „Er fand einige recht interessante Dinge."

Nun hatten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Und was hat er gefunden?"

„Hier", sagte Conan und hob die Fotos, so dass sie deutlich sichtbar waren. „Sind die Kratzspuren? Und dies ist das ein Fußabdruck?"

Takagi kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ja. Das sind definitiv Kratzer."

„Und das ist definitiv einen Fußabdruck."

Shiratori beugte sich zu die Bilder an.

„So die Männer wurden von einem Tier angegriffen?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher", murmelte Sato. Plötzlich wirbelte herum. „Kinder, Takagi, Shiratori, bitte folgen Sie mir."

„Sa-Sato? Sind Sie sicher? Es gibt noch Blut im Inneren-"

„Ich weiß, Takagi. Aber diese beiden Kinder scheinen keine Probleme mit dem Sehen von Blut zu haben. Also folgt mir."

Die kleine Gruppe betrat das Lagerhaus und sofort suchte Conan nach dem Fußabdruck und den Kratzspuren.

„Da sind sie!", rief Ai und zeigte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Die Spuren wurden deutlich sichtbar, aber zwischen 5 und 15 Fuß (1,5m und 4,5m) hoch.

Neben der Wand war ein kleines Gebiet, in dem der Beton fehlte. Anscheinend hatten einige Leute den Zement auf der Suche nach etwas aufgestemmt. So war es die ganze Zeit geöffnet gewesen.

Und es war ein Fußabdruck.

-o-

Drei Zehen, die zwei äußeren waren länglich, aber die innere war extrem kurz und dick.

Und sie hatte keine Anzeichen einer Klaue, im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden.

„Drei-zehige Füße?", wunderte sich Takagi, „Das war also überhaupt kein Mensch."

„Ja, aber es gibt kein Tier, das einen solchen Fußabdruck besitzt. Ich kenne keines…", murmelte Ai, „Und die Kratzspuren ... sie sind auch seltsam. Ich habe noch nie ein Wesen gesehen, das in der Lage ist solche Spuren zu hinterlassen."

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Sato. Takagi und Shiratori waren hoch konzentriert bei der Vermessung der Spuren und niemand bemerkte, dass Conan sich entfernte. Genau in der Mitte des Lagers war ein Gebiet, das fast ganz ohne Blut war.

Plötzlich sah der geschrumpfte Detektive etwas, und er kniete nieder, wobei mit einer Pinzette und etwas aufhob.

„Inspektors", rief er, „Ich glaube, ich habe etwas gefunden."

Sofort versammelten sich die drei Polizisten und Ai um ihn.

„Was ist es, Kleiner?"

Allerdings antwortete Conan nicht.

Er hielt nur die Pinzette hoch.

Diese hielt ein fadenähnliches Objekt.

Nur war es kein Faden.

Es war ein Haar.

Ein langes, silbrig blondes Haar.


	3. II

**-II-**

„Das ... das kann nicht sein ...", keuchte Ai. Conan schwieg, als er das einzige, silbrige Haar anstarrte, welches die Pinzette hielt.

„Sato?", fragte der geschrumpfte Detektiv plötzlich, „Gibt es mehr solcher Haare?"

„Wie das?", Miwako runzelte die Stirn, „Nicht dass ich wüsste."

Sie überprüfte ihren Bericht. „Nein, sieht aus, als wäre das das Einzige."

-o-

Als die beiden Kinder wieder in Agasa Auto waren, brach Ai schließlich das Schweigen.

„Kudo? Könnte es sein, dass Gin erschienen, nachdem die Männer getötet wurden?"

„Kann nicht sein", knurrte Conan, „Sein Haar war unter dem Blut. Ich musste sehr genau hinsehen, um es zu finden. Also er war dort, bevor sie ermordet wurden."

Agasa schluckte. „Glaubst du, er ist auch tot?"

„Ich glaube nicht", murrte Conan, „Es wurden Spuren gefunden, die aus dem Lager heraus führten. Die Polizei hat das auch festgestellt. Jemand trat in das Blut und ging hinaus." Seine Augen verengten sich. „Und ich wette, es war jemand von der Schwarzen Organisation ..."

-oOo-

Fast siebzehn Stunden zuvor.

Chianti beobachtete die dunkle Lagerhalle. Gin war vor ein paar Minuten hineingegangen. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas auf.

„Wenn sie über Geschäfte reden wollen, sollten sie dann nicht das Licht anmachen?"

Korn runzelte die Stirn, aber seine Partnerin hatte Recht. Es gab nicht einmal das geringste Flackern vom Licht.

Plötzlich gab es eine Reihe von Schüssen und die vier Mitglieder der Black Organisation sprangen auf, ihre Waffen gezückt. Sie horchten einen Moment, aber es gab keine anderen Geräusche.

„Verdammt!", schnappte Vodka, „Bruder hat es nicht geschafft."

Plötzlich gab es einen seltsamen Schrei.

Kurz bevor Menschen begannen zu schreien.

Die vier außerhalb zuckte zusammen und Vodka wäre fast in das Lager gestürmt. Allerdings hielt Vermouth ihm zurück und erinnerte an Gins Worte.

Aber auch sie wurde nervös, als etwas gegen die Fenster des Lagerhauses spritzte.

Sie wussten nicht wie lange die Schreie und Schüsse anhielten, aber ebenso plötzlich, wie sie begannen, verstummten sie wieder. Sie warteten noch fünf Minuten, als sich die Seitentür des Lagers öffnete.

Und ein großer schwarzer Schatten glitt heraus.

Ein Schatten mit blonden Haaren.

„Bruder?"

„Gin!"

Eisige, grüne Augen ruhten auf den vier anderen Mitgliedern.

„Gut. Sie befolgten meinen Befehl", meinte er sachlich-nüchtern, als er sein Blick langsam über die Gruppe schweifen ließ.

„Verdammt nochmal!", rief Chianti, „Was ist da passiert?"

Vermouth gab zu, dass sie Recht hatte. Gin hatte blutige Flecken auf seinem Gesicht und sicher auch auf seiner Kleidung. Und es lief Blut durch die geöffnete Tür. Blut und-ein menschlicher Finger?

-oOo-

Conan schlug seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch. Verdammt. Es waren jetzt zwei Wochen und er hat immer noch nicht herausgefunden wie diese Menschen starben. Er war ziemlich sicher, wer es gewesen war, aber er wusste immer noch nicht, wie der das geschafft hatte.

„Dieser verdammte Gin!", knurrte Conan, plötzlich bemerkt er, dass er noch in der Schule war.

Jeder starrte ihn an.

„Uhh. Dieser verdammte Gin!", grinste Conan kleinlaut, „Yeah! Alkohol ist schlecht für Sie! Nehmt keine Drogen!"

Jeder starrte ihn immer noch an, aber scheinbar hatte der Unsinn den er brabbelte den gewünschten Effekt. Sie beachteten ihn nicht länger.

Conan seufzte, als er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht länger beachteten.

„Kudo", zischte Ai, „Du bist immer noch ratlos bei diesem Problem?"

„Ja, ich bin sicher, dass es Gin war, aber es gibt einige Fragen, die mich immer noch stören. Erstens:... Wie hat Gin diese Menschen getötet? Zweitens: Wo sind die Leichen? Drittens: Was sind das für Spuren?"

„Das sind eine ganze Menge Fragen", räumte die Angesprochene ein, „Wenn du Glück hast, wird sich alles mit der Zeit erklären."

„Kinder", unterbrach die Lehrerin Kobayashi Conans Gedanken, „Bitte erinnert euch, dass ihr morgen keine Schule habt. Morgen ist ein freier Tag und da es ein Donnerstag ist, braucht ihr am Freitag auch nicht zu kommen. So wünsche ich euch ein schönes, langes Wochenende. "

Die Kinder wurden entlassen.

Draußen verzogen sich die Detective Boys in eine ruhige Ecke des Schulhofs.

„Man, ich kann kaum bis morgen warten!", grinste Genta, „Professor Agasa hat versprochen, dass wir einen Camping-Ausflug machen."

„Yeah", fügte Mitsuhiko hinzu, „Ich bin auch neugierig. Vielleicht können wir ein Schatz oder ein Geheimnis finden ..."

„Oder können wir endlich eine Pause machen", beendete Ayumi. Die drei kicherten.

Conan stöhnte.

„Was ist los, Kudo?", wunderte sich Ai, "Willst du nicht auch eine Pause machen?"

„Nicht wirklich", gestand Conan, „Erstens, wegen diesem Lager-Mord und zweitens fragte der Professor Heiji, ob er mit kommen will und auf uns aufpassen würde."

Ai lächelte ein wenig. „Du magst Heiji nicht, warum? Er ist ein netter Kerl."

„Yeah. Und insgesamt so erträglich wie ein Tritt in den Hintern.", knurrte Conan.

„Wenigstens ist er jemand, der auch darüber Bescheid weiß. Und vielleicht seid ihr zwei zusammen in der Lage diesen Fall zu lösen?"

Conan stöhnte um seinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen. Aber auch er musste hinzufügen, dass eine kleine Pause hier und da eine gute Idee war.

Schließlich trennten sich die Detective Boys und gingen nach Hause, um ihre Sachen zu packen und für den nächsten Tag bereit zu sein.

Doch nicht einmal Ai bemerkte den schwarzen Porsche, der in einer kleinen Seitengasse parkte.

-oOo-

Am nächsten Morgen um 7 Uhr verließ der kleine, gelbe VW Käfer Tokyo. Das Innere war allerdings ziemlich überfüllt. Der Kofferraum war voll mit Gepäck, Agasa saß auf dem Fahrersitz mit Heiji sitzt als Beifahrer. Die hintere Bank wurde von den Detective Boys besetzt.

Conan gähnte. Er verbrachte mit Ai und Heiji fast die ganze Nacht und hatte versucht, das Lagerhaus-Gemetzel zu lösen.

Conan rieb sich die Augen und erinnerte sich daran, was sie herausgefunden hatten.

„_So. Die Spuren der Klauen sind ziemlich lang mit dem tiefsten Einschnitt in der Mitte", fasste Heiji zusammen, „was bedeutet die Gesamtlänge der Waffe ist-wenn sie in einer kreisförmigen Bewegung geschwungen wurde-etwa 8-9 Fuß lang. Vielleicht sogar zehn. (ca.2,4m-2,7m vielleicht 3m) "_

„_Und die notwendige Kraft um die Wand so stark zu beschädigen ist etwa 20 kN, so etwa als wäre ein 20-Tonnen-Lkw gegen die Wand gefahren. Nur mit einem viel kleineren Bereich, auf dem die Stärke eingewirkt hat", meinte Conan. Er seufzte. „Das bringt uns nicht weiter. Ich kenne kein Tier, das solche Spuren hinterlässt. Und es muss ziemlich groß sein. 10-15 Fuß. (3m- 4,5m)"_

„_Was ist, wenn es sich nicht um ein Tier handelt?", brachte Ai ein, „Vielleicht war es eine Art Waffe. Ein Schwert vielleicht?"_

„_Das wäre viel zu groß, um es wahrscheinlich zu handhaben. Außerdem würden dann Körper dort sein. Also streich das Schwert."_

_Conan stöhnte. „Ich denke, wir können auch Gin von unserer Liste der Verdächtigen streichen. Nicht einmal er würde es so kompliziert machen. Eine einfache Kugel, ist was er bevorzugt. Aber nicht so ein unnötiges Blutbad."_

_Ai seufzte. „Nun. Was ist mit diesen Abdrücken?"_

„_Die Fußabdrücke? Nun, etwa ein Fuß in der Länge und dem Durchmesser (30cm)", sagte Heiji, „Aber nicht quadratisch, sondern eher wie ein Dreieck. Drei Zehen sind zu sehen."_

„_Aber sie waren ziemlich tief. Auch wenn der Boden hart ist", fuhr Conan fort, „Also von der Tiefe her, würde ich sagen, das, was diese Abdrücke verursacht hat, hat ein Gewicht von etwa 400 bis 500 £ (181-226kg)."_

„_Kinder!", wurden sie von Agasa jäh unterbrochen. Die drei wirbelte herum, sahen den Professor im Schlafanzug und mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen. „Kommet zum Ende und geht schlafen", stöhnte er, „Oder seid ein wenig leiser. Ich versuche zu schlafen." _

Conan wünschten sich, sie hätten die erste Option ausgewählt. Er war sehr müde.

„Conan?", Ayumi fragte, „Du und Ai sehen ziemlich erschöpft aus. Hattet ihr nicht genug Schlaf?"

„Nicht wirklich", Conan stöhnte, „Ich hatte Ai und Hattori ein bisschen Brainstorming."

„Brainstorming? So eine Art von Sleepover?", sinnierte Mitsuhiko.

„Yeah. Exakt", murmelte Conan. Er war viel zu müde, um den Kindern den Begriff „Brainstorming" zu erklären.

Plötzlich fühlte er, dass Ai sein Handgelenk umklammerte. Gerade als er sah, dass draußen ein schwarzer Porsche 356A beschleunigte und an ihnen vorbei fuhr.

„Gin", schoss es Conan den Kopf, aber er entspannte sich, als wenig später ein Porsche 911, ein weiteres 356A und einigen andere Porsche-Modelle am Käfer vorbei fuhren.

„Ah. Ich vergaß es euch zu sagen", rief Agasa, „Dort, wo wir hingehen, treffen sich Porschebesitzer."

„Also ist es nichts Ernstes", schnaubte Conan heraus.

Allerdings fiel sein Blick auf Ais Hand. Sie krallte ihre Finger so eng um seine, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

„Haibara? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein, absolut nicht", flüsterte Ai, „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ich will nicht, dass alle anderen wegen mir leiden ..."

Conan neigte seinen Kopf. „Ah. Mach dir keine Sorgen!", Mitsuhiko grinste, „Die Detective Boys sind da und werden zusammen bleiben. Niemand kann uns trennen!"

„Und Ai", lächelte Conan, als er sein blaues Käppi abnahm und es auf Ai aufsetzte, „Solange, wie du diese Mütze trägst, wird dich niemand erkennen."

Ai versucht, ein kleines Lächeln zu erzwingen. Sie hatten Recht. Solange, wie sie wie ein paar Kinder erschienen, würde niemand sie verdächtigen.

Aber tief in ihrem Herzen blieb ein nagendes Gefühl.


	4. III

**-III-**

Dante gähnte, streckte sich und musterte dann das Innere des Flugzeugs.

„_Devil Hunter Dante? Ich habe eine Mission für sie", sagte ein asiatischer Mann ein paar Tage zuvor. Dante war wirklich überrascht, jemanden wie ihn in seinem Geschäft zu sehen. Er trug einem eleganten Anzug, hatte einen großen Koffer und einen dünnen Bart. Allerdings besaß er ein strenges Gesicht. Er hatte eine beängstigende Aura und sah eigentlich gar nicht wie ein edler Mann aus._

_Er sah aus wie ein Verbrecher._

„_Huh? Was wollen sie?", fragte Dante mit seiner üblichen großspurigen Stimme, um seine Verwirrung zu verbergen._

„_Es ist nicht notwendig, dass Sie meinen Namen kennen", sagte der Mann mit einem bemerkenswerten britischen Akzent, „Alles, was sie wissen müssen ist, dass sie einen Teufel für mich jagen sollen."_

„_So. Ein Teufel?" Dante legte den Kopf schief. „Erzählen sie mir. Warum denken sie, dass ich der Richtige bin für diesen Job?"_

„_Weil ich hörte, dass sie der Beste in diesem Bereich sind. Der Teufel, den ich sie bitte zu töten, ist sehr gefährlich."_

„_Sehr gefährlich. Hört sich interessant an", antwortete Dante, „Und was ist für mich drin?"_

„_Ich kann ihnen ¥ 900.000.000 für das Töten des Teufels bezahlen."___

_„Yen?"_

„_In Ihrer Währung rund 9.15 Millionen US-Dollar."_

„_9 ... Millionen ...", keuchte Dante und fiel beinahe vom Stuhl. Er betrachtete seinen Kunden._

„_Und Sie sind sicher, dass sie nicht scherzen? Wo ist die versteckte Kamera?"_

„_Ich versichere Ihnen das ist kein Witz", sagte der Mann, "ich Sie werde sie wirklich bezahlen. Der einzige Haken ist, dass sie nach Japan reisen und ihn in Tokyo suchen müssen. Die Reise Gebühren bezahle ich selbstverständlich."_

„_Tokyo?" Dante lehnte sich zurück. „Hm. Um die halbe Welt reisen, töten einen einzigen Teufel und bekommen 9 Mio? Klingt perfekt für mich."_

_"Also haben wir einen Deal?"_

„_Natürlich", grinste Dante, „Sag mir, wie der Teufel aussieht."_

„_Er hat weiße Haut und grünen Augen, drei Klauen an Händen und Füßen und ist ziemlich groß. Das ist alles, was Sie wissen müssen."_

_Dante nahm an._

_Allerdings würde er nie vergessen, den merkwürdigen Blick im Gesicht des Mannes._

Dante stöhnte. Neben ihm saß ein gereizter Kerl und war wie wild am chatten. Irgendwie fragte er sich immer noch, ob das ein Witz war.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn der Mann neben ihm begann über seine Familie / Freunde / Arbeit / oder etwas anderes zu erzählen, fühlte Dante eine unangenehme Druck auf sich, der ihn zurück die Wirklichkeit riss.

Er lehnte sich zurück. Seine bewehrten Pistolen waren seinem Koffer versteckt, unerreichbar weit weg in Bauch des Flugzeuges. Nur sein Schwert war in Reichweite, im Inneren der Gitarrentasche im Handgepäck.

Dante war neugierig, warum die Security ihn nicht gründlicher überprüft hatte. Sie hätten seine Waffen gefunden.

Und ihn wahrscheinlich eingesperrt.

„Soooooo. Sie sind also Musiker?"

„Huh?", murmelte Dante und zollte dem Mann, der neben ihm vor sich hin brabbelte, die Hälfte seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Sie Musiker sind. Seit ich gesehen habe, dass sie einen Gitarrenkoffer mit sich herumschleppen."

„Yeah", Dante murmelte, „Aber es gibt möglicherweise nicht viele die Menschen die mir zuhören."

„Nun. Zu schade", sagte der Mann, „Vielleicht finden Sie einiges Publikum über in Tokio?"

Er neigte den Kopf und erinnert Dante so einem Affen, der herauszufinden versuchte, wie man ein Leckerli bekommt.

„Nun. Apropos Tokyo, ich habe einen Cousin dort ..."

Dantes Geist wanderte aus. Nur noch acht Stunden.

-oOo-

„An die Passagiere von Flug 8472, willkommen in Tokyo", sagte eine sanfte Stimme über die Lautsprecher. Dante kniff die Augen zusammen. Er war in Japan gewesen, als er noch ein Kind war, so konnte er eine große Menge an japanischen verstehen, aber er konnte es wahrscheinlich weder sprechen noch schreiben.

So versuchte er sich ans Englische zu halten.

„Verdammt ...", knurrte er, als auf die Stadt starrte, deren Häuser sich vor ihm erhoben. „Wo zum Teufel soll anfangen mit der Suche nach dem bescheuertem Dämon?"

-oOo-

Gegen Mittag fuhr Agasa den kleinen gelben Käfer langsam auf einem Parkplatz, auf dem viele Porsche standen.

Agasa seufzte entzückt, als er schließlich eine kleine Nische zwischen 914 und ein Targa ergatterte und dann die Detective Boys aussteigen ließ. Heiji streckte seine müden Beine und gähnte, dann nahmen sie ihre Koffer aus dem Kofferraum.

„Gut", sagte Agasa, „Lasst uns gehen und nach einem Ort suchen, wo wir das Zelt aufstellen können."

"Klar!", Schrien die Kinder und rannten weg. Conan und Ai folgte ihnen langsam.

-o-

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange sie für ein perfekter Ort auszusuchen und das Zelt aufbauen, dann bat Agasa sie Brennholz zu suchen.

Conan und Ai waren gerade um in einen Busch gegangen, als sie plötzlich in einem Park standen. Der Wald war am Rande eines Parks.

Und nur fünf Meter entfernt stand eine Bank. Auf ihr saß ein Mann.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später realisierten sie, wer dort saß.

Ein Mann in Schwarz mit langen, silbernen Haar.

-o-

Ai war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Lediglich fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt war Gin. Der Mann, der ihre Schwester getötet hatte. Der Mann, der sie jagte.

Conan war auch nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.

Allerdings hatte Gin sie scheinbar nicht bemerkt. Er starrte einfach die Sonne.

Irgendwie fragte sich Conan, wie er es schaffte cool zu bleiben.

Immerhin trug er lange, schwarze Kleidung.

Er fühlte wie sich Ais Fingernägel in seine Hand gruben, dann wandte er sich ihr langsam zu. Er erschrak. Ihr Gesicht war so weiß wie eine Wand und sie schwitzte stark.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie, „Lass uns gehen ..."

„Ai!", jauchzte Genta, „Schau, wie viel Brennholz ich gefunden habe!"

Ai sprang vor Schreck fast in die Luft, als ihr Mitschüler plötzlich hinter ihr erschien und ihr ins Ohr brüllte.

Und nicht nur das. Auch Gin drehte sich ein wenig und starrte sie an. Ais Herz hörte fast auf zu schlagen, es war nur dank der schnellen Reaktion von Conan, dass Gin sie nicht lange genug sah.

Die geschrumpften Detective schubste Genta aus dem Weg, so dass dieser hinter den Busch fiel „Was denkst du eigentlich?", zischte Conan.

„Was ich denke?", murmelte Genta, „Was meinst du damit?"

„Der Kerl da", schnappte Conan und zeigt auf Gin, der jetzt vor der Bank stand, „ist ein sehr gefährlicher Mann!"

Genta linste um den Busch und beobachtete Gin. Scheinbar er sie schon bemerkt, aber sie waren trotzallem Kinder.

Und obwohl er sich sehnlichst wünschte, sie zu erschießen, wusste er, dass es zu viele Probleme machen würde.

So beschloss er sich wieder auf die Bank zu setzten.

Conan hielt den Atem an.

„Tu das nie wieder", hustete er, „Dieser Mann ist kein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher."

„Huh?"

Mitsuhiko und Ayumi erschienen. „Was meinst du, er ist kein gewöhnlicher Verbrecher?"

Conan keuchte. Verdammt! Die Kinder wussten eigentlich nichts über die schwarze Organisation.

„Uhh", stotterte Conan. Er war nicht sicher, was er ihnen erzählen sollte.

Doch scheinbar waren die Detective Boys jetzt mehr an einem Pilz interessiert, der an der Wurzel eines Baumes wuchs.

Conan stöhnte und schaute dann vorsichtig um den Busch, um Gin zu beobachten. Der Mörder saß wieder auf der Bank und wartete offensichtlich auf etwas.

Conan fragte, was es sein könnte.

Bis eine dunkelhaarige Frau erschien. Sie trug ein dunkles Outfit und große Sonnenbrille.

„Vermouth", knurrte Gin.

„Kannst du nicht ein wenig freundlicher sein?", antwortete Vermouth etwas trübselig.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum der Chef uns hierher schickte. Vor allem, warum uns beide?"

Conan runzelte die Stirn. Es war seltsam Gin reden zu hören wie einen normalen, zivilisierten Menschen.

„Es ist ein Mann in der Gegend erschienen", sagte Vermouth, „Und wir sollen uns mit ihm zu treffen."

„Und warum haben wir zwei? Normalerweise arbeite ich mit Vodka zusammen."

Vermouth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

Sie schwieg und betrachtete ihren Partner. Die Sonne schien hell, aber Gin schien die Wärme nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Du musst mir eines Tages sagen, wie du das machst", sagte sie schließlich.

„Was?"

„All diese schwarze Kleidung zu tragen und in der Sonne zu sitzen ohne zu schmelzen.", kicherte Vermouth.

„Leicht. Ich mag es nicht kalt.", knurrte Gin, „Ich bevorzuge hohe Temperaturen."

„Das ist alles?"

„Sieht so aus."

Conan neigte den Kopf. Wollten sie so einfach da sitzen? Und Unsinn reden?

„Sie werden nicht ihre Zeit verschwenden", flüsterte Ai, als ob sie in der Lage war, Conans Gedanken zu lesen, „Sie warten. Und wenn wir geduldig sind, werden wir herausfinden, was sie planen."

„Soooo ... eh, was zum Teufel hast du in diesem Lager getan?", fragte Vermouth schließlich.

Conan jubelte fast. Wenn sie über diesen Fall sprachen, konnte er ihn sicher bald lösen.

„Du meinst, B 15?"

Conan Herz machte einen Sprung. Exakt das Lagers, wo dieses seltsame Gemetzel stattgefunden hatte!

„Yeah. Ich las es in der Zeitung. Und du bist von dort gekommen und hinter dir trieb ein Finger aus der Tür. In Blut!"

Gin grinste ein wenig. „Ich habe es ein wenig übertrieb." Er neigte den Kopf. „Ich habe einige Leute getötet. Sonst wäre ich jetzt taub."

Vermouth runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, dann würde ich sagen, dass du jetzt damit anfängst."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun, ich nehme an, dass da drüben ist dein Auto, wo die fetten Amerikaner stehen."

Alarmiert sprang Gin auf, um die beiden von seinem Wagen zu verscheuchen.

Jedoch begann die übergewichtige Frau mit ihm zu diskutieren, wie sehr er sich für seinen Porsche einsetzte.

Vermouth grinste ein wenig, als sie Gin Gesicht beobachtete. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass er unter seiner sonst kalten und distanzierten Maske vor Wut rauchte.

Und sie bemerkte, dass er verzweifelt versuchte nicht seine Waffe zu ziehen und das Paar zu erschießen.

Conan runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe es ein wenig übertrieben."

„Was hat er damit gemeint?", flüsterte Conan, „Ich habe es ein wenig übertrieben."

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.", antwortete Ai, „Aber ich weiß eins: Ich habe viele seltsame Dinge in der Organisation erlebt."

„Und?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht? Nachdem Gin Pisco getötet hatte, fand niemand die Überreste eines menschlichen Körpers. Das Feuer war nicht so heiß, als dass es alles hätte verbrennen können, aber die Polizei fand nicht das kleinste Knochenfragment."

Sie beugte sich zu Conan. „Sag mir, Kudo: Warum findet niemand einen Körper, wenn Gin allein getötet hat?"


	5. IV

**-IV-**

Es war dunkel und die Detective Boys waren schon eingeschlafen. Conan, Ai und Heiji waren noch wach, um über die neuesten Ereignisse zu sprechen.

„So. Dieser Gin-Typ ist also hier?", fragte Heiji.

Ai nickte. „Und sie wollen sich mit jemandem treffen."

„Sie?"

„Vermouth ist auch da", knurrte Conan, „Und sie ist verkleidet als eine dunkelhaarige Frau."

„Natürlich. Sie ist Chris Vineyard, oder?"

„Theoretisch, sie ist auch Sharon Vineyard", erklärt Conan, „Aber wir wollen uns auf das Treffen der Schwarz-Organisation mit dieser Person zu konzentrieren."

Er seufzte. „Bisher wissen wir nichts über die Zeit oder den Ort, wo dieses Treffen soll stattfinden wird. Ai? Hast du eine Idee?"

Es war still und so fragte Conan erneut.  
>Erst dann schaute er zu dem Mädchen und merkte, dass sie in die Dunkelheit des umgebenden Waldes starrte. Das fahle Mondlicht ließ ihr Gesicht so weiß, wie das eines Toten erscheinen.<p>

„Was ist?"

„Schau dort drüben", flüsterte sie.

Es gab einen kleinen Grat, der völlig frei war von jeglichen Pflanzen. Und es bewegte sich ein Tier über diese Stelle.

Ai kniff die Augen zusammen, um es klarer zu sehen, doch die Kreatur hatte eine ähnliche Farbe wie der Mond über ihr, so dass es fast unsichtbar.

Als es jedoch den Kopf drehte hörte Ais Herz fast auf zu schlagen.

Die Kreatur großen hatte große, grüne Augen und fixierte sie mit diesen, als könnte es sie sehen.

Ihr hing ein menschlicher Schädel aus dem Mund. Es gab nicht mehr viel Haut auf dem Kopf, aber es gab viele dunkle Haare.

Plötzlich realisiert Ai das der ganze Himmel eine blutroter Farbe hatte und der Wald brannte. Ai schoss herum, aber Conan, Heiji und alle waren verschwunden.

Nur sie war hier.

Sie und die Kreatur.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, stand das Tier direkt vor ihr, seine grünen Augen durchbohrten sie geradezu.

Ai versucht, einen Schritt zurück machen, aber ihr Entsetzten lähmte sie. Die Kreatur ließ den Schädel los, so dass dieser in ihren Schoss fiel. Ai packte ihn und warf ihn weg, plötzlich bemerkt sie, dass das Gesicht der Kreatur direkt vor ihr war.

„**Wir werden uns wieder treffen.**", flüsterte es, „**Ich werde sicherstellen, dass du nicht entkommen kannst ... Sherry.**"

-oOo-

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Ai schwer atmend auf. Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde ihr klar, dass sie in einem Zelt war. Ayumi kniete neben ihr und sah besorgt aus.

„Ai? Alles in Ordnung? Du bist gestern so schnell eingeschlafen, dass wir dachten du könntest wieder krank werden."

„Nein ... es in Ordnung.", flüsterte Ai und versuchte die Kraft für ein Lächeln aufzubringen, „Nur ein Albtraum."

Ayumi runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast dich herum geworfen und geweint. Es muss ein furchtbarer Albtraum gewesen sein."

Ai nickte langsam und sah sich im Zelt um.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Oh die?", Ayumi legten einen Finger auf ihrer Unterlippe, „Drüben im Hotel, wo diese Posche Fans sind, ist jemand verstorben."

„Porsche", korrigiert Ai, „Mord?"

Ayumi nickte, „Sie baten mich hier zu bleiben und dir Bescheid zu sagen, wenn du aufwachst."

„Gut", schnaubte Ai, als sie sich auf ihren Füßen kämpfte und ihre Jacke packte, „Können wir dorthin?"

Ayumi nickte glücklich, so machten sich beide auf den Weg.

-o-

„So. Der Name des Opfers ist ...", begann Inspektor Yamamura und linste dann in seine Notizen. Conan stöhnte.

„Ich frage mich, wie er jemals Inspektor werden konnte", murmelte er. Heiji grinste.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum er uns nicht Nachforschungen anstellen lässt.", knurrte der geschrumpfte Detektiv.

„Er muss sich an eine Strategie halten", meinte Heiji, „Sonst verliert er das Vertrauen, das er hat."

„Ah!", Sagte Yamamura nach einer Weile, „Hier ist es. Der Name des Opfers ist Hoji Yamaguchi, 36 Jahre alt, Besitzer eines großen Unternehmens."

„Kudo? Was ist hier passiert?", Conan wandte sich um und sah, dass Ai hinter ihm stand. Die anderen Detective Boys waren ein wenig abseits, so dass die drei ungestört konnten reden.

„ Ein Mann fiel von einem Balkon und schlug auf dem Boden auf.", erklärte Conan die Sache nüchtern, „Yamamura ist bereits bei der Befragung der Anwesenden."

„Und es waren nur acht Menschen letzte Nacht anwesend und wir haben ihm geraten, es auf die acht einzuengen.", murmelte Heiji als er mit seiner Hand in die Richtung winkte, wo die acht Verdächtigen standen.

Ai zog den Atem scharf ein. Unter diesen acht waren auch Gin und Vermouth.

„Aber dass Gin dort war, war Glück", grinste Conan, „Wenn Yamamura ihn nach seinem Namen fragt, werden wir ihn bekommen. Er muss einen Namennennen. Jeder Name würde es tun. "

Ai runzelte die Stirn. Gin würde niemals jemand seinen richtigen Namen verraten und wie sollte man über einen falschen Namen Nachforschungen anstellen?

„Ok. Ihre Namen?", fragte Yamamura das amerikanische Paar.

„Mein Name ist Charles Myers", sagte der Mann, „Und das ist Frau Mandy."

„Ah. Danke. Wo waren Sie zum die Zeitpunkt, als der Mann gestorben ist?"

„Oh, wir waren bei diesem schönen Paar drüben", sagte die Frau, während sie in Richtung Gin und Vermouth winkte, „Sie haben sich soooooooooo für unsere 911 interessiert!"

Conan verzog das Gesicht. Gin schlug seinen Kopf fast gegen einen, in der Nähe stehenden, Baum.

„Ah. Ich verstehe." Yamamura wandte sich an das BO-Paar. „Nun zu Ihnen. Was ist dein Name?"

Vermouth neigte den Kopf und antwortete mit einem weichen Ton: „Sharon Stone." Yamamura fragte auch, wo sie gewesen waren und Vermouth bestätigt, was die Amerikaner gesagt hatten.

Dann Yamamura wandte sich an Gin.

„So könnte ich ihren Namen auch haben?", fragte er.

„Nein", fauchte Gin, starrte den Inspektor in Grund und Boden. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde sich Gin nun eines Mordes schuldig gemacht haben. Der kleine Polizist schien noch kleiner zu werden, als er bemerkte, dass Gin eine ganze Menge größer als er war.

„Ent-Entschuldigung", keuchte Yamamura entsetzt, „Aber ich brauche ihren Namen ..."

„Mach hier keinen Stress", zischte Vermouth, „Ich denke, du bist schon an der Spitze der Liste der Verdächtigen. Es nützt nichts, wenn sie dich ins Gefängnis stecken."

Gin funkelte sie an, trat dann aber einen Schritt zurück.

„Pah. Was auch immer", knurrte er, „Jin Asagawa." Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann beugte sich zu Yamamura, grüne Augen bohrten sich durch ihn hindurch. „Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe."

Wie ein Schatten bewegt Gin sich weg und schwebte scheinbar über dem Boden. Yamamura war so bleich wie Kreide und Conan befürchtete fast, er würde sich in Staub verwandeln, wenn ihn jemand berühren würde.

Doch als einer seiner Adjutanten leicht seine Schulter berührte, sprang Yamamura zu seinen Füßen und schrie: "Bitte tu mir nicht weh" wie ein kleines Mädchen.

Ai starrte ihn sprachlos an. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so auf Gin reagiert ", sagte sie.

Conan stöhnte. „Yamamura ist ein echtes Weichei. Ich schätze, wenn man ihn mit Gin in einem Raum einsperrt, würde er keine 5 Minuten überleben, bevor er vor Angst stirbt."

„Und Gin wird ihn essen, um zu überleben, wenn man ihn nicht wieder heraus lässt", murmelte Ai. Conan beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Im Ernst?"

Ai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als ich noch in der Organisation, hörte ich Gerüchte."

„Darüber, dass Gin andere isst?"

„Unter anderem. Ich weiß nicht, welche wahr sind, aber ich hörte, dass, nachdem er ein Team mit Rum bildete, Rum verschwandt." Ai zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, „Ich hörte sie fanden ihn etwa zwei Monate später. Er lag auf dem Grund eines Flusses. Seine Überreste wiesen Anzeichen von Strangulation, Erschießen, Genickbruch, Vergiftung, Schädel-Zertrümmerung und Erstechen auf."

Conan schluckte. „Jemand mochte den Kerl nicht besonders?"

Ai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nur vermuten. Aber scheinbar war es Gin, der für diesen Vorfall verantwortlich war. Ich verstehe es überhaupt nicht. Ich habe Rum immer sehr reizend gefunden."

„Du glaubst also, dass er es war, der den Mann ermordet hat?", wunderte Heiji sich, „Dann muss dir etwas sagen: Der Kerl hat ein Alibi."

„Und dies nicht sein Stil", seufzte Ai, „Ich weiß. Er würde niemals jemanden aus dem Fenster werfen. Er tötete jemand mit einer Erdnuss, in Ordnung, aber er würde nie jemand aus dem Fenster werfen."

„Wie auch immer", murmelte Conan, „Wir warten nur noch auf Yamamura, damit wir die Zimmer der acht durchsuchen können."

„Und was hoffst du zu finden?", Fragte Ai.

„Eh. Wir wissen es, wenn wir es finden", grinste Heiji. Ai seufzte, während sie Gin beobachte. Der Attentäter stand ein wenig abseits und starrte die Polizisten an und ignorierte Vermouth komplett.

Conan wusste genau, dass Gin diese Sache nur ganz schnell beenden wollte.

Genauso wie damals bei ihrem ersten Treffen, als er ihn konstant im Tropical Land im Nacken hatte.

-o-

„Zimmerdurchsuchung?", rief einer der Verdächtigen, „Wieso zum Teufel?"

„Z-zur Aufdeckung einige Details", keuchte Yamamura, „E-es gibt einige Dinge, die fehlen. Dinge wie die Armbanduhr des Opfers, oder das Geld, das er bei sich hatte."

„Und Sie glauben wirklich, dass sie im Zimmer des Mörders gefunden werden?", knurrte Gin, „Ich glaube, niemand wäre so dumm."

„Aber wir müssen das zu tun", sagte einer der Adjutanten ruhig, „Also geben Sie uns bitte Ihre Zimmerschlüssel. Je schneller Sie sind, desto schneller sind wir fertig."

Während Gin noch am Knurren war, holten Vermouth und die anderen Verdächtigen ihre Schlüssel und reichte sie Yamamura.

Dann machten sich Heiji, Conan und ein paar Polizisten auf den Weg ins Hotel.

-o-

Die die Durchsuchungen der ersten drei Zimmer verliefen ruhig und ereignislos, aber dann hielten sie vor dem Raum 108.

„Mal sehen ...", murmelte Yamamura, als er den Schlüssel umgedreht: „Es gehört zu Sharon Stone und ihrem Ehemann."

Conan hustete, damit er nicht lachte. Allein der Gedanke, dass Gin und Vermouth verheiratet waren, brachte ihn zum Grinsen.

Allerdings hat er nicht gewusst, was er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht Laptops, die die Geheimnisse der Organisation enthielten?

Das Innere der Suite war ruhig und neutral. Die kleine Stube enthielt eine Sitzecke, einen niedrigen Tisch mit einem Aschenbecher, der mit Zigarettenstummeln gefüllt. Es gab einen schwachen Geruch von Rauch, aber keine Computer oder andere Geräte.

Conan seufzte und nach einer genauen Durchsicht dieses Zimmer, griff er nach einer Zigarette für DNA-Tests, Heiji entschied das Schlafzimmer zu suchen.

-o-

Ein Doppelbett.

Wow.

Nun, das hatte Conan sicher nicht erwartet, aber es war trotzallem eine Suite für Ehepaare.

Aber das Bild, das in seinem Geist geschaffen wurde, war irgendwie seltsam. Und etwas störend.

Allerdings war auch dieser Raum sehr neutral, trotzdem sagte Heiji Conan er wolle zuerst das Bad checken.

Er hatte das Gefühl, es könnte etwas dort versteckt sein.

Heiji mittlerweile öffnete die Badezimmertür. Ziemlich leer. Bis auf ein Paar Zahnbürsten, ein paar Körperpflege Produkte, Shampoo und Haarnadeln.  
>Bisher alles, was man in jedem Badezimmer finden würde. Nicht nur in den Angehörigen ein Paar First-Class-Kriminellen.<p>

„Heiji? Könntest du für einen Moment hierher kommen?", rief Conan. Heiji verließ das Bad und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

„Kudo? Was ist das?", wollte Heiji wissen.

„Sieh dir das hier an", sagte Conan, als er ein kleines, schwarzes Notizbuch hoch hielt. Es sah ziemlich abgenutzt aus.

„Ich wette, das gehört entweder Gin oder Vermouth", sagte Conan, als er das Heft öffnete. Er runzelte tief die Stirn, als er über die Seiten umblätterte.

„Kudo?"

„Also. Entweder das Schlimmste Handschrift, die ich je gesehen habe ...", murmelte Conan „Oder es wurde in einem verschlüsseltem Code geschrieben."

Heiji beugte sich vor und starrte auf das Papier. Conan hatte Recht. Was auch immer geschrieben wurde, es hatte nur wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Kanji.

Oder jede andere Art von Sprache.

Es bestand aus kleinen, fast winzigen, dreieckigen Symbolen, die immer in kleinen Gruppen geschrieben waren.

„Hm. Aus ihrer Richtung würde ich sagen, eine linkshändige Person hat das geschrieben", Heiji murmelte, „Dieser Gin war Linkshänder, nicht wahr?"

Conan nickte langsam, dann griff er sich einen der mittleren Seiten und riss sie raus.

„Bist du verrückt?", zischte Heiji, „Er wird das schnell merken und dich jagen!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", Conan, als er entfernt sorgfältig die letzten Reste der Seite und grinste, „Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis er das bemerkt. Außerdem gibt es eine ganze Reihe von Zimmermädchen und Pagen die hier ein und aus gehen. Jeder von ihnen hätte es sein können. "

Heiji runzelte die Stirn, aber Conan war bereits fertig. Er hatte Recht. Jeder konnte die Seite genommen haben.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer verließen Conan und Heiji den Raum wieder. Sie hatten eine Seite aus Gins-Notizbuch. Und auch wenn es unleserlich war, hatten die Detektive wenigstens einen kleinen Anhaltspunkt.


	6. V

**-V-**

Conan runzelte die Stirn, als er auf der Steintreppe saß, die in das Hotel führte. Bisher hatten weder die Polizisten noch er und Heiji etwas gefunden, was auf den Mörder hinwies.

Allerdings hatten sie entdeckt, wie der Mord durchgeführt worden war.

Durch die Verwendung einer zusammengerollten Matratze wie ein Vorschlaghammer, die an einige tolle Seilkonstruktionen gebunden war, war der Mörder in der Lage, das Opfer in eine Falle zu locken.

Conan gähnte und streckte seine Arme, als er die anderen Detective Boys lachen hörte.

„Was ist so lustig?", wollte der Detektive wissen.

„Nichts", lachte Mitsuhiko, „Wir haben einfach gemerkt, dass heute die Bäder für alle kostenlos sind, nicht nur für die Hotelgäste. Wegen dem Mord."

„Ich denke, es ist eine Maßnahme für die Erhaltung der Kundschaft", stöhnte Conan.

„Hey. Das klingt großartig", grinste Heiji, „Ich denke, wir könnten alle ein Bad brauchen, immerhin haben wir in einem Zelt geschlafen."

„Hey? Ist das ein Bad für Männer und Frauen?", fragte Ayumi.

„Nein", sagte Ai, „Es gibt zwei. Aber ein Bad zu nehmen ist eine großartige Idee."

„Also gut", entschied Agasa.

Die Gruppe ging ins Hotel und fragte an der Theke nach den Bädern.

„Natürlich", sagte der Beamte, „Und es sieht so aus als habe sie Glück. Das Frauen-Bad ist zur Zeit noch leer, und die Männer-Bad hat nur zwei Besucher."

„Genial!", grinste Genta, „Dann können wir ein wenig herum tollen!"

„Ja!", lachte Mitsuhiko, „Ich bin Kamen Yaiba!"

„Hey, der wollte ich sein!", rief Genta.

Conan stöhnte, aber als er eine Abbildung der Bäder fand, stieg seine Laune wieder. Die Bäder waren, obwohl sie mit heißem Wasser gefüllt waren, ziemlich groß, also konnte er Genta und Mitsuhiko einfach aus dem Weg gehen.

-o-

Nebel floss durch die geöffnete Tür, als Genta, Mitsuhiko, Conan, Heiji und Agasa die Bäder betraten. Alle trugen Tücher um ihre Hüften.

Ihre Kleidung und Habseligkeiten waren sicher in einem der Schließfächer verstaut.

„Wow!", schrie Genta, „Schaut euch diese Größe an!"

Unmittelbar danach sprangen er und Mitsuhiko ins warme Wasser. Ihre Handtücher blieben am Rande des Beckens.

Conan schlug sich geistig die Hand auf die Augen. Aber dann sah er sich um. Er hatte seine Brille in dem Schließfach gelassen, da sie sofort beschlagen wäre.

Der Raum war in der Tat sehr groß mit einem großen Becken mit warmem, dampfendem Wasser. Exakt gegenüber der Tür war ein großer Gargoyle, aus dessen Schnabel heißes Wasser floss. Das war also der Ort, wo das heiße Wasser heraus kam, wenn der Reinigungszyklus beendet war.

Eine große Holzwand war auf der linken Seite, wahrscheinlich fungierte sie als ein Blickschutz zwischen den beiden Bädern.

Heiji drehte den Kopf.

„Hey Kudo", fragte er, „Ist das nicht dieser Charles Myers?"

„Ja", bestätigt Conan, „Er bewohnt das Zimmer 103".

„Ich frage mich, wer der zweite Gast ist."

Conan zuckte mit den Schultern, als er in das warme Wasser stieg. Es fühlte sich gut an und bald machte Conan einige ausgiebige Schwimmzüge und glitt schnell durch die warme Flüssigkeit.

Sein Ziel war der steinerne Gargoyle. Er hatte ungefähr die Größe eines kleinen Elefanten, mit dem Kopf eines Adlers mit länglichem Hörnen über seinen Augen. Sein Körper war der eines Löwen und einer Pfote war angehoben. Seine Flügel saßen an den Schultern, waren gespreizt und zeigten zur Decke.

Conan war von der Handwerkskunst erstaunt. So sehr er fast gegen den zweiten Gast stieß.

Eiskalte, grüne Augen durchbohrten ihn.

-oOo-

Dante stöhnte.

Nein. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass er Tokyo je mögen würde.

Es war groß. Und voll.

Und es war kein Dämon in der Umgebung.

Dante wunderte sich schon, warum.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er einen Platz brauchen würde, wo er bleiben konnte.

Innerlich stöhnend ging Dante weiter.

Als er eine Eisdiele entdeckt, entschied er einen schnellen Happen zu essen.

Er trat ein und sah sich um. Es gab ein paar Paare die im Inneren saßen und es war nur ein Platz noch frei.

Er überlegte.

Eine Frau saß dort. Sie hatte einen Milchshake vor sich und sah ziemlich deprimiert aus.

/„Entschuldigung"/, sagte Dante. Die Frau musterte ihn. Sie hatte recht kurze blonde Haare und trug große Gläser. Ihre blauen Augen waren voller Wärme, aber sahen auch ziemlich traurig aus.

„Huh?", fragte sie. In diesem Moment erkannte Dante, dass er besser japanisch sprechen sollte, so versuchte er es.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich, aber ist dieser Sitz-hm-besetzt?"

/„Es ist nicht nötig hier japanischen zu sprechen."/, lächelte die Frau, /„Ich bin Amerikaner."/

/„Besser"/, seufzte Dante, /„Aber ist dieser Platz besetzt?"/

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf und Dante setzte sich. Er schob seine Gitarrentasche von der Schulter und den Koffer unter den Tisch. Bald kam die Kellnerin und Dante bestellte ein Erdbeereisbecher. Das Mädchen neigte den Kopf, als ob sie nicht verstand, was er sagte.

Die Frau half Dante bei der Korrektur seiner Bestellung.

/„Danke"/, stöhnte Dante, /„Aber ich bin nicht sehr gut im fließenden sprechen von Japanisch."/

/„Warum sind sie hierhergekommen?"/, fragte die Frau.

Dante seufzte. /„Ich sollte hier jemand finden."/

/„Sie sind also ein Privatdetektiv?"/

/„So ähnlich. Aber ich bin eher ein Kopfgeldjäger "/, erklärte Dante die Sache nüchtern. /„Jemand sagte mir, dass ich einen bösen Kerl finden soll, aber ich weiß nicht, wie er aussieht und wo er exakt ist."/

/„Oh ~"/, die Frau klang überrascht. /„Kopfgeldjäger?"/

/„Mehr oder weniger"/, Dante musterte sein Gegenüber.

Seine Sunday wurde zu seinem Platz gebracht und Dante begann zu essen. Interessant, die Frau trank ihren Shake, blieb aber sitzen.

Nach einer Weile sprach Dante: /„Sie haben eine schöne Waffe, Lady."/

/„Oh? Sie haben sie bemerkt?"/, die Frau klang erstaunt.

/„Yup. Nicht sehr gut versteckt"/, antwortete Dante, /„Sagen sie mir. Was macht eine amerikanische Dame denn hier mit einer Pistole?"/

Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang. Dantes Augen drückten etwas aus, das ihr bekannt war und sie beschloss ihm zu vertrauen.

/ „Ich bin eine FBI-Agentin"/, gab sie zu, /„Jodie Starling. Schön sie kennen zu lernen."/

/„Dante."/

/„Schöner Name."/, kicherte Jodie. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und betrachtete eine Ecke.

/„Stimmt etwas nicht?"/, wollte Dante zu wissen.

/„Nein ..."/, meinte Jodie, /„Aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass mich jemand beobachtet. Jemand oder etwas."/

Dantes Augen verengten sich.

/„Hey. Ich weiß, das ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt"/, begann er schließlich, /„Aber wissen Sie vielleicht, ein Ort, wo ich für ein paar Tage bleiben könnte?"/

Jodie neigte den Kopf und dachte über die Situation nach.

Plötzlich beugte sie sich über den Tisch.

/„Wenn sie versprechen sich zu benehmen, können sie für einige Zeit bei mir wohnen."/

Dante fühlte, dass er jetzt wie ein Depp aussah.

/„Was sagen sie?"/, fragte Jodie.

/„Es ist wegen dieser Stalker, oder?" /, wollte Dante wissen. /„Aber wenn sie das schon so schön anbieten, nehme ich die Chance wahr. Ich danken ihnen."/

-o-

Agenten Camel und James Black saßen zusammen in dem Raum, den sie als Ersatz eines HQs verwendeten.

Die Polizei erlaubte ihnen, in einem unbenutzten Konferenzraum zu bleiben.

Schlechten Kaffee inbegriffen.

/„Ich frage mich, wann Jodie zurück kommen wird"/, seufzte Camel, als er seinen Kaffee rührte. Lustig, er hätte schwören können, dass der Plastiklöffel war blau und nicht weiß. Stopp? Hatte der Kaffee das Plastik gefressen?

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer stand Camel auf und nahm den Kaffee mit ins Badezimmer um ihn wegzuspülen.

Als er zurückkehrte, sah er Jodie in der Tür stehen.

Aber sie war nicht allein.

Es war ein großer Mann bei ihr. Er trug einen langen roten Mantel und hatte weiße Haare. Ein Gitarrenkoffer lag auf seinem Rücken.

„Jodie?", fragte James auf Japanisch, „Wer ist dieser Mann?"

„Das ist Dante", erklärte Jodie, „Ich traf ihn zufällig und bot ihm an, bei mir zu bleiben."

„Sie wissen gar nichts über ihn!", schnappte James, „Wie kannst du wissen, dass er einer der Guten ist?"

/„Weil sie reden kann"/, unterbrach Dante ihn.

/„Wer sind sie?"/, wollte James wissen.

/„Dante. Besitzer des Devil May Cry. Erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen."/

/„Devil May Cry?"/, fragte Camel. Er dachte einen Moment nach. /„Welche Art von Geschäft ist das?"/

/„Erstens ist es eine Agentur" /, sagte Dante, /„Und zweitens, suche ich bestimmte Leute. Ich soll sie finden und vernichten." /

James machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

/„Mord ist illegal. Egal, ob Sie in Amerika oder Japan sind."/

Dante grinste. /„Ich weiß. Aber die Jungs, die ich jage, werden nirgendwo im Gesetz erwähnt."/

„Die meisten Kriminellen kümmert es nicht ...", murmelte Camel.

/„Ich weiß." /, lachte Dante, /„Ich denke, das ist, warum ich nicht viele Kunden bekomme. Aber im Grunde mache ich dasselbe wie ihr. Spurensuche führt mich zu meinem Ziel, aber mit viel mehr Stil."/


	7. VI

**-VI-**

Stechende, grüne Augen ruhten auf Conan. Er war zu schockiert um zu reagieren, also er starrte zurück.

Das einzige, was ihm einfiel, war: „Ich bin tot. Er hat mich erkannt, er kennt meine wahre Identität und nachdem er mich getötet hat, wird er anfangen alle meine Freunde und meine Familie zu töten ..."

Allerdings passiert eine Weile gar nichts.

„Warum starrst du mich so an?"

Die tiefe und beängstigend Stimme ließ Conan erschaudern. Schließlich entkam er aus seiner aktuellen Lähmung.

„Uh-Sorry Mister", murmelte der geschrumpften Detective schnell. Er musterte den anderen.

Auf den ersten Blick war es ein ungewohnter Anblick, fast komisch.

Aber es war keine Frage. Dieser Mann war Gin. Allerdings war er nur schwer zu erkennen, ohne seine schwarzen Mantel oder Hut.

Mit seinem Ellbogen und Unterarmen auf dem Sims hinter ihm, hatte Gin eine überraschend ruhige Ausstrahlung.

Aber sein eisiger Blick sagte Conan, dass er sich nie mit diesen Kerl messen sollte.

„Ich habe dich gesehen", knurrte Gin. Er neigte leicht den Kopf, redete aber nicht weiter.

Plötzlich gab es eine schnelle Bewegung und Gin zog seinen Arm weg, als Genta vom Rand ins Wasser sprang und es über Gin und Conan spritzte.

„GENTA!", schrie Mitsuhiko, „Sei vorsichtig!"

„Uh? Was?" Genta hatte scheinbar noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er einen Nummer-eins-Assassinen vollkommen nass gespritzt hatte.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde trafen Gins Augen Gentas, aber das war genug, damit der übergewichtige Junge hinter Conan und Mitsuhiko kauerte.

„Was zum Teufel ist los mit euch Gören?", knurrte Gin, als er einige nasse Haare aus seinem Gesicht strich.

„Es tut mir leid für meinen Freund", stotterte Mitsuhiko „Aber er ist manchmal ein nachlässiger Idiot."

Gin kniff die Augen zusammen, dann drehte er langsam den Kopf, als der amerikanische Mann erschien.

„Ah. Da sind sie ja!", grinste Myers, „spielen sie mit den Kindern?"

„Hör auf, mir überall hin zu folgen", knurrte Gin, „Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich nichts mit dir zu tun haben will. Mit Ihnen oder dieser Frau von dir."

Der Amerikaner zuckte zusammen und ging langsam zurück. Gin starrte ihn an, als ob er darüber nachdachte ihn in einer sehr, sehr grausamen Art und Weise zu töten.

Aber scheinbar entschied er sich dagegen an einem solchen öffentlichen Platz zu tun.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und legte seine Arme wieder nach hinten auf den Sims. Er könnte das Bad verlassen, aber das war der einzige Ort, wo er Vermouth meiden konnte.

Und er wollte sie nicht treffen.

Ignoriere die Kinder. Vermouths Necken trieb ihn manchmal fast auf einen Baum.

Schnell aber merkte er, dass ihn die Kinder wieder anstarrten.

„Was?", Fauchte er, sehr ungeduldig, aber ohne sie anzusehen.

„N-nichts", sagte Mitsuhiko.

Aber das war nicht der Grund.

Sie starrten, weil der Körper des Assassinen mit Narben bedeckt war.

Die meisten von ihnen schienen Schusswunden, meist um seine Arme, Schultern und einige im Bereich seiner Brust.

Aber eine Narbe war nicht von einer Kugel.

Sie war eher von einem Messer.

Ein langer Schnitt, der knapp unter dem oberen Ansatz seines Schlüsselbeines begann, über seinem Brustbein lief und irgendwo in der Mitte der Brust endete.

Ein dunkles Grollen in der Kehle rollend machte Gin sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, dann hob sich aus dem Wasser und verließ den Raum um zu Duschen und sich umzuziehen.

In diesem Moment seine Haare ließen seinem Rücken unbedeckt, so dass Conan, um einen kurzen Blick auf eine Narbe werfen konnte, die exakt zwischen seinen Schulterblättern saß.

Sie sah aus wie ein exaktes Spiegelbild der einen auf der Brust.

„Aber das würde bedeuten, ...", murmelte Conan.

„Was wäre, was bedeuten?", Unterbrach Mitsuhiko.

„Nichts."

Conan drehte sich um und schwamm weg, um nach Heiji zu schauen, während Mitsuhiko und Genta zurückblieben.

„Verrückter Kerl, was?", fragte Mitsuhiko.

"Yeah. Er sah fast aus wie der böse Geist aus Kamen Yaiba in der Folge vor zwei Wochen", murmelte Genta, „Nur viel böser."

-o-

Mit noch nassen Haaren (aber schon wieder angezogen) traf sich Gin mit Vermouth auf einer Aussichtsplattform.

„Schon wieder hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest mich so lange wie möglich meiden.", neckte Vermouth.

„Sie nerven weniger als ein Haufen Gören", antwortete Gin, als er sich auf einem Zaun lehnte.

„Ooh. Also ich bin besser als Kinder, was?"

„So ähnlich."

Gin verstummte.

„Hast du das Ziel gefunden?"

Vermouth schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Der Boss sagte, dass wir ihn sehr schnell erkennen würden."

„Wenn es nach mir geht, würde ich den Kerl schon gefunden haben, ihn vernichtet und die Amerikaner gleich mit."

„Wow", sagte Vermouth, „Sie sind heute völlig von der Rolle. Soll ich dir einen Kätzchen-Eintopf holen? Oder willst du lieber einen Hundewelpen Gulasch haben?"

Gin starrte sie an und führte dann ihren Witz fort: „Nur eine Flasche Orphan Tears, danke."

-oOo-

/„So, hier ist es"/, meinte Jodie, als sie Dante grinsend in ihre Wohnung führte. Dante sah sich um und nickte langsam.

/„Warte. Ich glaube, ich habe hier noch irgendwo ein ausklappbares Gästebett..."/

/„Nicht nötig. Ich werde das Sofa nehmen."/

Jodie neigte den Kopf, aber ging dann zum Fenster.

/„So. Wir sind hier in der 21. Etage"/, sagte Jodie, /„Und wir haben eine schöne Aussicht von hier."/  
>Während sie das sagte, bewegte sie sich zum Wohnzimmerfenster und beobachtete die Umgebung, als sie plötzlich zusammen zuckte.<p>

/„Alles in Ordnung?"/, wollte Dante wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht ...", flüsterte Jodie, „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass dieser Kerl da unten ist ..."

Auch wenn sie Japanisch sprach, verstand Dante die Bedeutung dessen, was sie sagte und bewegte sich schnell auf sie zu.

Wirklich. Es stand jemand in dem Schatten der umliegenden Häuser. Jemand, der in Schwarz gekleidet war.

Ohne zu zögern, öffnete er das Fenster, während er Jodie bat die Treppe hinunter zu gehen.

/"Warte! Was haben sie vor?"/, rief Jodie, als Dante einen Fuß in die Nähe des nun offenen Fensters setzte.

/„Nehme nur eine Abkürzung "/, grinste Dante.

Dann sprang er.

„Dante", schrie Jodie als sie ihn fassen wollte, aber ihn verfehlte.

Allerdings konnte sie Dante lachen hören.

Sekunden später kam er auf dem Beton der Straße auf.

Die Leute starrten ihn an.

Ohne weiter zu zögern rannte Dante in die Schatten und hinterließ eine verblüffte Gruppe.

Jodie rieb sich die Augen, erhob sich und verließ ihre Wohnung - durch die Tür natürlich.

-oOo-

Conan und Heiji saßen immer noch in dem heißen Wassern und dachten darüber nach, wer der Mörder war.

„Mal sehen ...", murmelte Conan, „Das Opfer starb ungefähr um Mitternacht, aber der Körper wurde erst 6.00 Uhr morgens gefunden"

„Aber es war eine Falle von dem Mörder, so konnte er ein Alibi haben."

Heiji stöhnte, als er sich zurücklehnte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir selbst eine Falle stellen?", Fragte er plötzlich.

„Klingt gut", grinste Conan. Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn. „Könnten wir bitte Gin und Vermouth außen vor lassen? Ich habe das Gefühl sie mich in ein paar unaussprechlichen Weisen töten werden, wenn mich näher als fünfzig Meter an sie heran wage."

Heiji grinste daraufhin nur.

-o-

Die übrigen sechs Verdächtigen waren in einem kleinen Konferenzraum.

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte einer von ihnen.

„N-Nun wir sind hierhergekommen, um ihnen mit zuteilen, dass der Mörder gefangen wurde", sagte Yamamura.

„Es ist, dieser langhaarige S.O.B, nicht wahr?"

„N-nein. Seine Unschuld ist bewiesen. Nein, wir haben entdeckt, dass es ein Außenstehender war ..."

-o-

Gin und Vermouth waren noch auf dem Ausguck.

„Das ist seltsam ...", murmelte Vermouth, „Normalerweise würden wir jetzt von den Amerikanern umgeben sein."

„Es ist mir egal", knurrte Gin, als er das Hotel sah.

Seine Augen verengten sich, als er einen Mann sah, der um seinen Porsche schlich.

„Vermouth. Sag mir, dieser Kerl da unten, könnte er es sein?"

Vermouth blickte in die gleiche Richtung. „Es sieht so. Also das ist unser Ziel?"

„Er ist es."

Gin drehte sich um, umrundete den Zaun und beeilte sich den schmalen Pfad hinab zu gehen.

„Hol unsere Sachen und check aus. Wir werden gehen."

„Gin. Wenn du ihn tötest und wir dann verschwinden, wird jeder wird wissen, dass wir es waren."

Ein unheimliches Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Assassinen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie werden nie erfahren, dass er starb."

-oOo-

Innerlich schwor Dante: Für ein Stalker war der Kerl ziemlich schnell. Und hatte eine ganze Menge Ausdauer.

Dante wünschte sich irgendwie, dass der Kerl aufhören würde, durch solche Orte zu rennen, wo so viele Menschen waren, so dass er wenigstens eine Chance hätte, sein Schwert zu ziehen.

Und plötzlich bog der Mann nach rechts in eine kleine Gasse.

Dante runzelte die Stirn, als er ihm folgte. Scheinbar dachte der Kerl das gleiche.

Aber als der Stalker plötzlich eine Mauer hoch lief, beschloss Dante schließlich, dass der Kerl ein ungeheuer nerviges Problem wurde.

Doch er musste ihm immer noch folgen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung sprang Dante auf eine Feuertreppe, dann auf einen gegenüberliegenden Balkon und dann in die nächste Etage der Feuertreppe.

So erreichte der Jäger schnell das Dach.

Nur um zu erkennen, dass der Mann auf ihn wartete.

/„So. Du bist mir bis hierher gefolgt."/, sagte der Mann ruhig.

/„Ja"/, knurrte Dante, /„Und würde es dich kümmern, wenn ich sage, dass du eine Nervensäge bist?"/

/„Sorry für die Flucht"/, antwortete der andere, /„Aber ich dachte, es wäre besser, unser Gespräch an einen etwas weniger besuchten Ort zu verlegen."/

Dantes Augen verengten sich, als er den Mann sah. Auch wenn er etwa eine halbe Meile entlang stark befahrenen Straßen gerannt war und etwa 10 Stockwerke eines Gebäudes hinauf, schien er überhaupt nicht erschöpft zu sein.

Als ein vorbeifahrendes Auto kurz alles erhellte, war Dante in der Lage mehr zu erkennen.

Er war etwa zwei Meter groß, trug eine dunkelblaue Jacke und hatte dunkle Haare, die vollständig von einer Strickmütze zurückgehalten wurden. Eine Brandnarbe war auf seiner rechten Wange, knapp unter seinen unheimlichen, grünen Augen.


	8. VII

**-VII-**

Conan seufzte und streckte seine Beine.

Sie fingen den Mörder des Mannes, aber Gin und Vermouth waren verschwunden.

Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal, diesmal bemerkten es die anderen.

„Conan-kun?", fragte Ayumi, „Du scheinst verärgert zu sein. Was ist los mit dir?"

„Eigentlich nichts", sagte Conan, „Ich bin einfach unzufrieden."

„Unzufrieden?"

„Den Mörder zu fangen war fast zu einfach", seufzte Conan „Er machte einen Haufen dummer Fehler."

„Ich dachte, dass es ziemlich schwer war.", seufzte Mitsuhiko.

„Für euch, vielleicht.", stöhnte Conan.

„Es ist wegen Gin und Vermouth, nicht wahr?", fragte Ai leise. Conan nickte nur.

„Sie sind weg. Einfach so. Ich frage mich, warum."

Ai neigte langsam den Kopf. „Wenn sie einfach so verschwunden sind, dann würde ich denken, dass sie ihre Arbeit beendeten haben, die ihnen zur zugewiesen worden waren."

„Ernsthaft", stöhnte Genta, „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was ihr da sprecht."

Er gähnte. „Egal, ich denke, ich werde jetzt schlafen."  
>„Yeah", fügte Mitsuhiko hinzu, „Ich bin müde."<p>

Er kroch in das Zelt, auch Ayumi folgte.

Conan, Ai, Heiji und der Professor blieben draußen.

„Ach ja, da wir gerade davon sprechen", sagte Conan, „Wir fanden, das in Gins und Vermouths Zimmer."  
>„Stopp? Sie teilten sich ein Zimmer?"<br>„Und ein Bett", grinste Heiji.

Auf Ais Gesicht legte sich ein angewidert Ausdruck. „Okay. Das könnte sehr lange dauern, bis ich das Bild wieder aus meinem Kopf bekommen habe. Danke Jungs, dass ihr es mir gegeben habt."  
>Conan grinste.<p>

Nach einer kurzen Pause, drehte Ai sich zum geschrumpften Detektiv. „Was wolltet ihr mir zeigen?"  
>„Ah. Ja", Conan kramte in seinen Taschen und holte zwei kleine Kunststoff Umschläge heraus.<p>

Einer enthielt eine Zigarette, der andere einen kleinen Zettel.

„Ist das Gins?", fragte Ai ungläubig.

„Yeah. Wir wählten extra eine Zigarette ohne Lippenstift.", sagte Heiji, „Soweit Kudo mir gesagt hat, haben wir nichts über Gin. Weder Fingerabdrücke noch DNA." Mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Jetzt haben wir wenigstens DNA."

Ai hob den Kopf. „Ich verstehe. Und dieses Papier?"  
>„Stammt aus Gins Notizbuch", erklärte Conan, „Ich konnte damit nichts anfangen. Was ist mit dir?"<p>

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Normalerweise weißt du alles.", hänselte Ai.

„Yeah. Aber dieses Ding bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen", stöhnte Conan, als er das Papier Ai übergab, „Es sieht aus, als ob es in einem Code geschrieben wurde, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man ihn knackt."

Ai runzelte die Stirn, als sie das Papier betrachtete. Die kleinen Dreieck-förmige Zeichen sagten ihr im ersten Moment nichts, also drehte sie das Papier um.

Conan hatte nie wirklich an die Rückseite des Papiers gedacht und so fand Ai eine kleine Zeichnung.

„Kudo, was denkst du, ist das?"

Conan nahm das Papier und sah sich die Zeichnung genau an. Heiji beugte sich über ihn, um sie ebenfalls zu sehen.

„Ein kleiner Drache, würde ich sagen", meinte Heiji. Es war wirklich so etwas wie ein Drache. Der Kopf einer Schlange mit eingerollten, langen Hörnern auf der Stirn. Seine Vorderpfoten waren die eines Löwen, seine Hinterbeine und die Klauen, die eines Adlers. Er war einen Skorpions Schwanz und war mit Schuppen bedeckt.

„Nicht irgendein Drache", sagte Ai, „Es ist der Drachen des Marduk."

„Des was?", fragten Conan und Heiji gleichzeitig.

„Der Drachen des Marduk, oder _Mušhuššu_, ist eine Kreatur, die meistens mit dem Gott Marduk in Erscheinung tritt. Es gibt ein ganzes Tor in Babylon, das mit diesem Drachen, Stieren und Löwen verziert ist."

„Warum sollte ein Gin babylonischen Drachen in sein Notizbuch zeichnen?", fragte Conan.

„Ich denke, es ist der Schlüssel um den Code zu lesen", dachte Ai laut, „Wenn man das Symbol erkennt, kann man lesen, was hier geschrieben steht. Es ist Keilschrift."

„Mesopotamische Zeichen?", schrien die beiden Detektive.

„Sch. Nicht so laut", warnte Agasa sie, „Die Kinder schlafen schon."

„Also? Kannst du es gelesen?"

„Natürlich", sagte Ai, „Dort steht: 'Was bringt euch neugierig Kinder dazu zu denke, dass ich mesopotamische Zeichen lesen kann?"

Sie seufzte. „Ich denke, wir werden mehr Glück in einem Museum haben."

-oOo-

Dante sah den Mann vor ihm.

/„Wer bist du?"/, schnappte er, /„Du kannst deinen Dämonengeruch nicht vor mir verstecken."/

Der Mann legte den Kopf schief. /„Meinst du mein richtiger Name, den Name, den ich verwende oder den Namen des Menschen, dessen Körper ich verwenden?"/

/„Was ist Ihr richtiger Name, Dämon Punk?" /

/„Akumaka" /, antwortete der Dämon, /„Roter, guter Geist"./

/„Roter, guter Geist? Für mich siehst du nicht gerade rot aus."/

Dante legte den Kopf schief. /„Und warum sprichst du überhaupt Englisch?"/

/„Ich war bereits in vielen Ländern"/, antwortete Akumaka, /„Und vor einigen Wochen habe ich auch für das FBI gearbeitet."/

Dante hob eine Braue. /„Ist das der Grund, warum du Agent Starling stalkst?"/

Der Dämon seufzte. /„Ich weiß, dass sie in Gefahr ist, und ich möchte nur sicherstellen, dass sie sicher bleibt. Aber ich denke, da du dort bist, kann ich nun damit aufhören."/

Dante runzelte die Stirn. /„Es ist mir egal, was du über die Menschen denkst, aber sag mir: Der Körper, den du verwendest, hast du ihn von jemanden gestohlen? Denn wenn du den Mensch getötet hast, habe ich keine andere Wahl, als dich zu erschießen."/

Der Dämon senkte seinen Kopf. /„Ich bin verantwortlich für den Tod dieses Menschen, aber es waren andere Männer, die ihn getötet haben."/

Sein Körper schüttelte sich plötzlich und alles Fleisch verschwand.

Dante sprang fast zurück, als ein Skelett, gekleidet in der Kleidung des Dämons, zu Boden fiel.

Und eine riesige Kreatur schwebte über diesem.

Sein knochiger Körper war etwa 50 Fuß (15,24m) lang, der Kopf sah aus wie eine grausige Maske. Er hatte auch die Flügeln eines Adlers sowie massive Krallen. Allerdings bestand sein Körper nur aus Knochen.

„**Schau**", sprach der Dämon, „**Das ist, was von meinem eigenen Körper geblieben ist. Vor einigen Jahrhunderten wurde ich gefangen und einige Priester exorzierten mich. Sie trennen meine Seele und meinen Geist von meinem Körper. Ich wartete so eine lange Zeit bis ein junger Mann in mein Gefängnis gestolpert kam. Ich bat ihn, mich zu befreien und er tat es, er selbst erlaubte mir, mich in seinem eigenen Körper zu verstecken.**" Sein Blick senkte sich auf die Knochen unter seinem Körper.

/„Aber dadurch, dass du ihn besessen hast, glaubten die anderen Leute, dass er exorziert werden müsse, so töteten sie ihn, oder?"/

„**In der Tat. Sie haben ihn umgebracht, weil er so nett war, mich aufzunehmen. Ich kann im Sonnenlicht nicht existieren. Sie zerschnitten ihm die Kehle und verbrannte ihn. Nachdem sie seine Gebeine begraben hatten, nahm ich sie und benutzte sie als meinen eigenen Körper.**"

/„Lass mich raten. Jetzt willst du, dass ich dir helfe deinen richtigen Körper zu finden, nicht wahr?"/, fragte Dante gelangweilt.

„**Ich weiß schon, wo er ist. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht um ihn zurück zu gewinnen, aber ich werde dir bei deiner Suche helfen...**"

/„Sie kennen meine Mission? Wo zum Teufel hast du davon gehört?"/  
>„<strong>Ich höre so viele Dinge. Noch wichtiger ist, dass du Jodie nichts über unser Treffen sagst.<strong>"

Dante legte den Kopf schief. Er fragte sich, warum der Dämon ihm das erzählte. Aber er war sehr überrascht, als der große Geist im Inneren der Knochen verschwand und der Mann wieder aufstand.

Er klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Hose, dann griff er in seine Manteltasche und zeigte ein Foto.

/„Dieser Mann. Wenn du ihm folgst, wette ich, dass du deinen Dämon finden wirst."/

Dante nahm das Foto. Es zeigte einen Mann zwischen 30 und 40 Jahren mit Brille.

/„Und wer-?"/, wollte Dante wissen, aber der Dämon war schon weg.

„Pah. Dämonen", dachte Dante ärgerlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann sprang er vom Gebäude, um zurück zu Jodies Wohnung zu gehen.

-o-

/„Dante"/, Jodie klang erfreut, /„Da bist du ja! Aber was hast du dir dabei gedacht aus meinem Fenster zu springen?"/

/„Ich hatte eine Abkürzung genommen."/

/„Das ist die 21. Etage, du Idiot!"/

/„Na und? Die Temen-Ni-Gru hatte 80 Stockwerke, als ich runter sprang."/

/„Was glaubst du wer du bist? Supermann?"/

/„Nee. Superman ist nicht einmal halb so genial wie ich."/, grinste Dante. Um die Diskussion zu beenden zog er das Foto hervor, das der Dämon ihm gab.

/„Der Kerl, der dich beobachtet hat gab mir das hier, und sagte, dass ich mein Ziel schneller finde, wenn ich mich an den Mann auf dem Foto halte."/

Jodie nahm das Foto und betrachtete es, dann erkannte sie plötzlich den Mann.

/„Du weißt nicht, wer das ist, nicht wahr?"/, fragte die FBI-Agentin.

/„Nein. Und wenn ich es täte, wäre es mir egal."/

Jodie seufzte und griff nach einer drei Tage alten Zeitung. Sie klappte sie auf und zeigte sie Dante. Das Bild von einem Mann war zu sehen. Der gleiche Mann wie auf dem Foto.

/„Oh. Und wer ist dieser Kerl?"/, wollte Dante wissen.

/ „Sein Name ist Teji Gowej. Er ist ein Industrieller, der unglaublich schnell reich wurde. Er forderte Polizeischutz, ist aber zurzeit noch in Europa."/

Jodie runzelte die Stirn. /„Was ist mit dem Stalker? Warum gab er dir dieses Foto?"/

/„Ich weiß nicht"/, gab Dante zu, /„Aber er sagte, dass er dir nur folgte um sicher zu stellen, dass du sicher bleibst. Seit ich hier bin, sagte er, er würde aufhören."/

Jodie runzelte die Stirn. /„Wie sah er aus? Was war sein Name?" /

Dante erinnerte sich an die Worte des Dämonen, so sagte er nur: /„ Aku-irgendwas. Hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, mir seinen richtigen Namen zu sagen. Obwohl er mich bat dir nichts zu sagen."/

Jodie verdrehte die Augen. /„Nun, das wird nicht helfen. Gowej kommen in einer Woche oder so wieder. Warum lernst du nicht etwas japanisch, während wir warten?"/

/„Gut"/, stimmte Dante zu, /„ Das könnte vielleicht eine gute Idee sein. Du kannst ja nicht immer dabei sein, wenn ich einen Erdbeereisbecher will."/


	9. VIII

-VIII-

Es war etwa eine Woche nach dem langen Wochenende, als die Detective Boys sich dazu entschieden ein Eis essen zu gehen. Es war trotzallem ziemlich warm. Conan stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, als er realisierte, dass der einzige Tisch mit genug Platz bereits besetzt war. Ein großer, weißhaariger Mann saß da, eine Gitarre neben sich.

Und aß einen Erdbeereisbecher.

Sie beschlossen, ihn zu fragen, ob sie neben ihm sitzen durften.

Der Mann sah sie mit kalten, blauen Augen an, nickte dann aber langsam.

Genta, Ayumi und Mitsuhiko rutschte auf Plätze gegenüber des Mannes, während Ai und Conan sich neben ihn setzen.

Sofort bemerkte Conan den Geruch von Schießpulver an dem Mann und als er achtlos gegen die Gitarrentasche trat, bemerkte er, dass keine Gitarre darin war.

„Hey. Pass auf", seufzte der Mann, als er seine Tasche wieder hinstellte.

„Huh?", fragte Ai, „Sie sind ein Ausländer, aber sprechen Japanisch?"

„Yep. Es war eine harte Woche, aber ich glaube, ich habe es jetzt raus."

„Eine Woche? Sie haben gelernt, unsere Sprache in nur einer Woche?" Der Detective Boys waren überwältigt.

„Yeah. Ich schätze, Jodie S. war eine große Hilfe", grinste der Mann.

„Jodie?", Conan fragte, „Wie in Jodie Starling?"

„Yup", sagte der Mann, „Sie lässt mich für eine Weile bei sich wohnen."

Er beäugte Conan wieder. „Du bist Cool Kid, nicht wahr?", wollte er plötzlich wissen.

„Cool Kid? So nennt mich Jodie immer-Woher weißt du das?"

„Die Bilder", sagte der Mann gleich nüchtern, „ Nebenbei ich bin Dante."

Conan runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas war komisch an diesem Mann.

-oOo-

„Vermouth?", war Gins erstes Wort, als er das kleine Computer Labor betrat.

Die blonde Frau hob den Kopf, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihrem Partner.

„Ist es etwa Gowej?", wollte Vermouth zu wissen.

„Es ist. Ist er schon zurück?"

„In der Tat, aber er ist zurück in seiner Villa. Keine Chance hinein zu kommen."

„Schade. Eine andere Chance?"

„Ja. Ich erfuhr, dass er bei dieser großen Eröffnung am Sonntag in Haido ist."

„Ich weiß", sagte Gin, „Schutz?"

„Scheinbar hatte er Polizeischutz beordert."

„Hm", murmelte Gin, „Ich denke, das könnte schwierig sein."

„Da kann ich dir helfen. Als Schauspielerin denke ich, dass ich ihn überreden kann den überfüllten Saal zu verlassen, kannst du ihn dann aus dem Weg räumen?"

„Du musst das nicht tun. Ich werde schauen, was ich machen kann. Ich werde Chianti, Korn und Vodka haben, um mir zu helfen", mit diesen Worten verließ Gin den Raum.

-oOo-

Conan und Ai wollten sich mit Jodie treffen und so verabschiedeten sich die Detektiv Boys, winkten zum Abschied und gingen nach Hause.

Dante und die Kinder gingen zusammen zum FBI-Hauptquartier, das in der Haupt-Polizeiwache eingerichtet worden war.

„Ooh. Cool Kid", begrüßt Jodie sie, „Und Dante!"

„Hey Jodie-Sensei", sagte Conan, „Und? Habt ihr irgendetwas mit der Zigarette rausbekommen, die wir euch gegeben haben?"

„Da ist ein Problem", seufzte Jodie, „Wir baten die Polizei es zu überprüfen, aber scheinbar ... die DNA begann zu denaturieren, als wir darauf schauten."

„Was? Wenn es grafisch dargestellt wird, sollte nichts passieren!", keuchte Conan.

„Das sollte es. Wir haben es elfmal überprüft. Jedes Mal, wenn wir es grafisch dargestellt hatten, begann es zu zerbrechen. So wie es bis aussieht, könnte es ein Fisch gewesen sein, der auf der Zigarette gekaut hat."

„Huh?", wollte Dante zu wissen, „Worüber redet ihr?"

„Ein anderer Fall", versicherte Jodie ihm, „Aber du solltest bereit sein."

„Bereit, wozu?"

„Der Mann, der dich zu deiner Beute führen soll, ist bei der großen Eröffnung der Haido Gallery am Sonntag."

„Beute? Sind Sie ein Kopfgeldjäger?", fragte Conan.

„Ich bin.", antwortete Dante, „Nur ist meine Beute viel gefährlicher als eure durchschnittlichen Verbrecher."

Conan beäugte Dante, als dieser sich auf einem unbequemen Stuhl niederließ und nach seinem Gitarrenkoffer griff.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich habe mein Werkzeug eine ganze Weile nicht mehr benutzt und müsste überprüfen, ob es in Ordnung ist", sagte der Jäger, als er seine Tasche auspackte.

„Jetzt bin ich gespannt", sagte Jodie, „Ich habe nie gesehen, was er im Inneren versteckt-?"

Während sie sprach, zog Dante ein riesiges Schwert aus dem Gitarrenkoffer. Er stand auf und packte die Klinge und schwang sie langsam von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Ein Schwert?", schrie Jodie, „Was für ein Kopfgeldjäger benutzt ein Schwert?"

„Ich", grinste Dante, als er die Klinge überprüfte. Sie schien immer noch scharf, und so steckte Dante wieder in die Tasche, während er zwei massive Handfeuerwaffen herausholte. Eine silberne und eine schwarze.

Während dem Auseinanderbau der silberne, begann Dante zu reden: „Ihr solltet man die Waffen meiner Kollegin sehen. Hölle, sie hat immer 40 Pistolen dabei. Den Raketenwerfer, den sie normalerweise mit sich herum trägt sollte man wohl auch noch erwähnen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich, wie jemand so Kleines, so große Waffen benutzen kann."

„Hey, Jodie", sagte eine dunkelhaarige Frau, „Danke, dass ihr uns beim letzten Fall zur Hand gegangen seid."

„Kein Problem, Miwa. Wir sind doch auf der gleichen Seite, nicht wahr?", antwortete Jodie.

Dante versucht sich an den Namen der Polizeibeamtin zu erinnern. Etwas mit Sato, oder?

Sato drehte sich um und bemerkte Conan und Ai. „Wie war die Schule?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wie gewöhnlich. Spaß", grinste Conan.

Dante betrachtete Sato. Verdammt, wenn sie nicht bereits mit diesem Taco Kerl zusammen wäre, hätte er sie sich geholt.

Schade, all die hübschen Mädchen waren vergeben oder wollten ihn erschießen.

„Entschuldigung", sagte ein Polizist, als er den Raum betrat, „Aber ich glaube, ich habe hier etwas vergessen."

„Suchen sie es, aber beeilen sie sich.", seufzte Jodie. Allerdings runzelte Sato die Stirn.

„Miwa? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich habe den Kerl noch nie gesehen ..."

Der Mann schien nicht gehört zu haben, was Sato gesagt hatte und so schlenderte er durch den Raum, als ob er suchen würde.

Allerdings ging er immer näher zu Ai.

Plötzlich gab es ein Geräusch, das vom Entsichern einer Waffe stammte und alle wirbelten herum.

Dante zielte mit seiner silbernen Pistole auf den Kopf des Mannes.

„Was machst du hier, Punk?", knurrte Dante.

„Ich suche nach meinen Sachen", sagte der Mann nervös.

„Als ob", spuckte Dante aus, „Du willst einfach nur das kleine Mädchen zu bekommen." Während er das sagte, schob er Ai hinter seinen Körper, um sie zu schützen

„Was sagen sie da?", stotterte der Mann, „Warum sollte ich-?"

Eine Kugel durchschlug den Schädel des Mannes.

Gurgeln kippte er nach hinten.

„Dante", schrie Sato und zielte nun mit ihrer Waffe auf ihn.

„Pfeh", grinste Dante, „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist okay. Er kommt gleich wieder auf die Beine."

Knurrend stand der Mann wieder auf.

Aber dann zerriss seine Haut und seine Kleidung.

Eine knurrende Kreatur hob ihren hässlichen Kopf. Massive Fänge wuchsen aus seinem Mund, seine Ohren waren spitz und es hatte kleine Hörner auf seinem kahlen, schuppigen Kopf. Ein Pelz war auf seinen Schultern und seine Hände und Füße hatten lange Krallen. Fauchen betrachtete es Dante und schnippte seine lange Zunge von einer Seite zur anderen.

„Hey", grinste Dante, „Na komm, ruf deine Freunde, dann kann die Show beginnen."

Die Kreatur schrie und noch mehr Kreaturen krochen durch das offene Fenster oder kamen aus der Öffnung Lüftungsschächte.

Dante grinste nur.

-o-

Takagi und Shiratori, bereits entnervt durch den ersten Schuss, hatten ihre Waffen gezogen und rannten zum FBI-Hauptquartier, als noch mehr Schüsse aus dem Zimmer zu hören war.

Man konnte Blut spritzten hören. Die Polizeikräfte waren bereits vor dem Raum versammelt, als ein großes Schwert durch die Tür gerammt wurde, von dem Blut tropft.

Ein massiver Schlag gegen die Tür folgte und das Holz zersplitterte, wenn das Schwert heraus wurde.

Takagi und Shiratori waren die ersten, die das Zimmer stürmten, aber es war klar, dass alles bereits vorbei war.

Das Zimmer war verwüstet. Blut und verstümmelt Körper lagen überall. Sato, Jodie, Conan und Ai saßen völlig fassungslos in einer Ecke.

Dante stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Sein Schwert in der einen Hand, eine Pistole in der anderen und die zweite Waffe zwischen den Zähnen

Sein Gesicht war mit Blut bespritz und seine Haare hatten sich mit diesem vollgesogen, eine Kreatur war gerade vor ihm zusammengebrochen.

„Was ist hier passiert?", keuchte Takagi.

„Takagi", zitterte Sato, „Einige dieser Dinger haben uns angegriffen."

„Keine Dinger", sagte Dante, als er sein Schwert auf seinen Rücken schnallte „Dämonen".  
>„Dä-Dämonen?", flüsterte Shiratori.<p>

„Yep ..." Plötzlich realisierte Dante, dass ein Dämon noch zuckte. Er war schwer verletzt, aber er versuchte weg zu kriechen.

Aber dann fühlte er, wie er von Dante festgehalten wurde. Gurgelnd richtete er seine roten Augen auf den Halbdämon

„Du sagst mir, was ich wissen will, und ich werde dein Leiden zu verkürzen."

„_Wer… wer bist du?_", hustete der Dämon.

„Ich bin Dante. Der Sohn von Sparda", antwortete Dante und verstärkte seinen Griff um die Kehle des Dämons, „Nun sag mir. Warum bist du hierhergekommen?"

Der Dämon lachte und hustete noch mehr Blut.

„_Auch du wirst keine Chance gegen unseren Meister haben._"

Dante hob leicht eine Augenbraue.

„Meister. Also wurdet ihr hierher geschickt? Aber warum wolltest du dieses Mädchen mitnehmen?", Spuckte Dante. Ai kam auf ihn zu und sah den sterbenden Dämon an.

„_Hehe. Er hat uns hierher geschickt und uns viel Kraft versprochen_", wieder gurgelte der Dämon, „_Er befahl uns das kleine Mädchen zu töten. Er erzählte uns, um das kleine Mädchen, das er einst als –als Sherry kannte..._"

Ai fühlte wie sich seine Augen in ihr bohren. Die Farbe verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Wer?", hauchte sie, „Wer ist dein Meister?"

Der Dämon lachte wieder und hustete noch mehr Blut.

„_Er wird wissen, dass wir unsere Aufgabe nicht erfüllt haben. Dann wird er zu dir kommen und dich selbst töten_..."

„Wer ist dein Chef, Punk?", schrie Dante.

Der Dämon gegurgelt nur noch.

„_En-Ennes'Sharra-Dämon-von Babylon_"

Der Dämon gurgelte ein letztes Mal, seine Augen rollten nach innen in den Schädel und sein Körper erschlaffte.

„Verdammt", fluchte Dante, als die Leiche in eine Ecke warf, wo sie zu Asche verbrannte.

Er holte tief Luft und wandte sich an Haibara.

„Sieht aus als würde ich hier ein wenig länger bleiben."


	10. IX

**-****IX-**

Es war Sonntag.

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen, als Gowej an der Haido Central Gallery eintraf.

Takagi, Miwako, Shiratori und Chiba waren dort, um ihn zu überwachen.

Alle vier trugen kugelsichere Westen.

Megure wollte es so und seit diesem Vorfall mit den angreifenden Dämonen waren alle sehr nervös. Und Dante hatte auch bestätigt, dass nur wenige Dämonenkrallen es schafften, diese Westen zu durchbohren.

Der bekannte Industrielle begann gerade seine Rede, als Sato drei verdächtige Leute bemerkte.

„Takagi, Mann am Nordeingang. Shiratori, Mann am Westeingang. Chiba, Frau beim Osteingang. Geht sie überprüfen", flüsterte sie.

„Ja", antworteten alle drei, schwiegen kurz und machten sich dann auf den Weg durch die Menge.

Doch gerade als sie näher kamen entfernten sich diese drei. Natürlich folgten Shiratori, Chiba und Takagi ihnen.

In diesem Moment beendet Gowej seiner Rede und kam von der Bühne, Sato folgte ihm.

Doch in diesem Moment geriet der Mann ins Stocken.

„Sir", fragte Sato vorsichtig, „Gowej-san?"

Sie ging langsam um ihn herum.

Und erstarrte. Gowej Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Sir? Warten sie!", rief Sato.

Aber Gowej schien sie nicht zu hören.

Mit festem Schritt verließ er die große Halle. Sato musste tatsächlich laufen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Takagi! Shiratori! Chiba!", schrie sie in ihr Handy, „Kommt her, schnell! Südeingang! Gowej geht, ich wiederhole, er geht und ich kann ihn nicht aufhalten!"

Aber sie bekam keine Antwort. Es gab nur ein statisches Rauschen.

"Takagi! Shiratori! Chiba! Hört ihr mich?"

Rauschen.

Verdammt.

Sato schaltete ihr Handy ab und rannte wieder los, um Gowej einzuholen.

Der Industrielle bewegte sich wie in Trance, zu einen, vorkurzem noch ungeöffneten, Teil der Galerie.

„Sir", fragte Sato erneut, als er die Mitte des Raumes erreichte.

Dieses Mal reagierte er. Genau wie jemand, der aus einem Albtraum erwachte, sah er sich, scheinbar verwirrt, um.

„Miss Sato?", fragte er sie, „Wo sind wir?"

„Wir sind immer noch in der Galerie, aber ich hatte gehofft, sie könnten mir sagen, warum."

„Warum ich?"

„Weil ich ihnen gerade gefolgt bin."

Gowej runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist", er gab schließlich zu, „In einem Moment bin ich noch auf der Bühne und im nächsten bin ich hier."

Sato wollte etwas erwidern, fuhr aber hoch, als die Tür zugeschlagen wurde.

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie plötzlich einem, wie sie fand, einem unheimlichen aussehenden Mann gegenüber.

Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Mantel und seine kalten, grünen Augen wurden von seinen langen silbrigen Haaren und einem schwarzen Hut verdeckt.

Doch aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie etwas Weißes an dem dunkel gekleideten Menschen.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz. Ihr Körper erstarrte.

„_Was ist los?_", Dachte sie, "_Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?_"

Sie starrte zurück in Richtung des Mannes mit dem Gefühl, dass etwas ihre Beine entlang lief. Etwas warmes ... und flüssiges?

„Was haben sie getan?", hustete sie. Der Mann lehnte sich etwas vor und starrte sie an.

„Ich habe mich gerade darum gekümmerte, dass sie mich nicht unterbrechen werden", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Sato hörte das Geräusch, wie eine Waffe entsichert wurde und bemerkte die Beretta in der linken Hand des Mannes.

Der Schmerz pochte nun nur noch.

Allerdings flammte er erneut auf, als der Mann sie zurück stieß. Sato war noch immer nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, also sie nach hinten um und der Länge nach auf den Boden fiel.

Der Mann ging an ihr vorbei und hielt seinen rechten Arm nach unten.

Nur sah sein Arm nicht menschlich aus. Menschen hatten nicht so lange Krallen. Und sie hatten nicht nur drei Finger.

„Dä-Dämon", hustete Sato.

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

-o-

Gowej trat schockiert einen Schritt zurück, als der Mann näher kam.

Sein ganzer rechter Unterarm war mit weißer Haut bedeckt und hatte nur drei Finger. Kurze Finger mit fast zehn Zoll (25 cm) langen Krallen.

Und von ihnen tropfte Satos Blut

„Sie sollten wissen, was passiert, wenn jemand Geheimnisse der Organisation verrät", sagte der Mann ruhig, als er die Klauen vor sein Gesicht hob und langsam das Blut ableckt.

„Gi-Gin ... Ich wusste nie, dass die Organisation diese geheim halten wollte ..."

Gins Augen verengten sich. „Ob Sie es wussten oder nicht. Es ist ihnen nicht erlaubt, noch länger zu leben."

Bevor Gowej reagieren konnte, zielte Gin bereits auf seinen Kopf und drückte ab.

Tödliche genau wurde die Kugel durch seinen Schädel geschossen, aber als Gowej zusammenbrach, hallte ein weiterer Schuss durch den Raum.

Gin schaffte, der Kugel zu entgehen.

„Verdammt", kam es von einer Stimme genervt vom Fenster, „Ich hatte gehofft, schnell genug zu sein, aber sieht so aus, als wärst du schon fertig mit ihrem Job."

Gin funkelte ihn an. Es war ein Mann mit weißem Haar und roten Mantel.

„~ Oh", meinte Gin überrascht, „Der Dämonenjäger, der meine Untergebenen ausgelöscht hat."

„So, du bist also dieser Enn Kerl?"

„Ennes'Sharra", grinste Gin, „Und du bist der Sohn des großen Sparda."

„Du kennst mich. Ich bin geschmeichelt."

„Ich bezweifle, dass du stark genug sein wirst, um mich zu schlagen", sagte Gin, als er die Krallen an seiner rechten Hand spreizte.

„Ok. Leg los, Punk."

-oOo

Vodka, Chianti und Korn die drei Polizisten schließlich endgültig ab. Sie fragten sich, warum es Gins Befehl war, nur die drei wegzulocken.

Als sie sich außerhalb der Galerie trafen, hörten sie die Sirenen der Polizeiautos.

„Verdammt", seufzte Vodka, „Diese Jungs sind schnell. Ich informiere besser Gin."

„Machen was du willst", seufzte Chianti.

Vodka gab Gins Handynummer ein und ließ es klingeln.

Es dauerte überraschend lange von Gin abzuheben.

„Was?", kam eine raue Stimme aus dem Kopfhörer. Eindeutig Gin.

„Bruder", sagte Vodka, „Die Polizei kommt. Du solltest so schnell wie möglich verschwinden."

Es gab eine lange Pause am anderen Ende, dann antwortete Gin: „Was auch immer. Wir werden uns im Versteck treffen" und beendete das Gespräch.

Vodka war fassungslos. „Verrückt", sagte er, „Bruder meinte, dass wir im Versteck treffen würden."

„Wie plant er hinzukommen, wenn du den Wagen nimmst?", fragte Chianti.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber du weißt, wie er reagiert, wenn wir nicht das tun, was er anordnet."

Chianti schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Später rasten die Viper und der Porsche über der Autobahn.

-o-

Vermouth war bereits im Versteck als Vodka mit Chianti und Korn kam.

„Oh? Wo ist Gin?", fragte Vermouth.

„Pf. Er sagte, er würde selbst zum Versteck kommen", knurrte Chianti, als sie sich in Richtung der kleinen Bar bewegt und eine Flasche Wein nahm, der ihren Codenamen trug.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür von einem vertrauten Schatten aufgetreten.

Gins kalte, grüne Augen scannten das Inneren des Verstecks.

„Bruder", fragte Vodka überrascht, „Wie hast du-"

„Es ist egal", fauchte Gin, als er die Tür schloss und das Versteck betrat.

Die anderen vier Mitglieder sogen zischend die Luft ein.

Was geschah mit ihrem Anführer?

Gins Mantel war an vielen Stellen zerrissen und als er sich entkleidet und ihn in eine Ecke warf, bemerkten sie, dass seine grauer Rollkragenpullover völlig mit Blut befleckt und mit Löchern übersät war.

Da war eine tiefe, blutende Wunde rechts unter Gins Kiefer und seine Rollkragenpullover hatte fast vollständig eine bräunliche Farbe angenommen.

„Gin. Was ist passiert?", fragte Vermouth, da sie als einzige mutig genug war, zu fragen. Auch Korns ansonsten stoisches Gesicht zeigte ein Anzeichen von Schock.

„Erinnert mich daran", knurrte Gin, als er seinen Hut abnahm und sich an die Bar setzte, „Nicht meine beste und teuerste Kleidung anzuziehen, wenn ich jemanden ermorden soll."

„Hölle!", fuhr Vermouth auf, als sie auf ihn zu stürmte.

Allerdings blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Gin nahm eine Flasche seiner eigenen Marke.

Aber er nahm kein Glas.

Weil seine rechte Hand voll mit Blut war und ihm zwei Finger fehlten.

Sein Ringfinger und der kleinen Finger waren weg.

Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass ihm die anderen zusahen, packte Gin die Flasche Gin und schüttete den Inhalt über die Hand. Er zischte, als der Alkohole in Kontakt mit seinem Fleisch kam, behielt aber ansonsten die Nerven.

„Gin. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich wurde unterbrochen", knurrte Gin, als er eine Packung Bandagen nahm, aufriss und anfing um die Überreste seiner Hand zu wickeln. „Ein dummer Kopfgeldjäger hat sich mir in den Weg gestellt mich, zerriss meine Sachen und schlug meine Finger ab."

Sein eisiger Blick ließ die Temperatur um ein paar Grad abfallen.

„Aber keine Sorge. Ich nagelte ihn an eine Wand ... wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

-oOo-

„Sato", schrie Takagi, „Wo bist du?"

„Sie antwortet nicht auf ihrem Handy", meinte Chiba besorgt, „Es muss ihr etwas passiert sein."

„Hey? Sind das nicht die FBI-Agenten?", fragte Shiratori.

Jodie und Camel erschien. Und Conan folgte ihnen.

„Wir verloren den Kontakt mit Dante", keuchte Jodie, „Also wollten wir wissen, ob ihr Jungs ihn gesehen habt. Er war hier, ich bin mir ganz sicher."

„Dante? Nein, wir haben ihn nicht gesehen."

Conan sah sich um. Plötzlich bemerkte er etwas.

Es gab eine aufgebrochene Tür.

„Jodie-Sensei?", fragte der geschrumpfte Detektiv, „Dieser Teil der Galerie ... er ist für die Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglich, nicht wahr?"

„Ja ... aber was meinst du?"

Conan antwortete nicht. Stattdessen rannte er los.

„Warte, Edogawa-kun!", schrie Takagi, als er ihm nach lief.

Doch Conan hatte den Raum bereits erreicht.

Und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Sein Gesicht voller Entsetzen.

Der gesamte Raum war verwüstet. Einschusslöcher verzierten die Wände, Risse und Furchen waren an allen Wänden.

Und Blut war überall verspritzt worden.

Und auf dem Boden lag Gowej eine einzige Schusswunde im Kopf.

„Hölle", schrie Takagi, als er Conan beiseitegeschoben hatte: „Was ist hier-SATO!"

Der junge Polizist hatte gerade Miwakos reglosen Körper entdeckt.

Sofort rannte er zu ihr und tastete vorsichtig ihren Hals ab.

„Sie hat noch Puls", erkannte er. Er wirbelte herum, zu den anderen. „Ruft einen Krankenwagen, SOFORT!"

Chiba schluckte und verließ den Raum wieder um den Anruf zu tätigen.

In der Zwischenzeit erreicht Shiratori und Camel Takagi und Sato.

Eine stark blutende Wunde war knapp unterhalb ihrer Brust.

„Wir müssen die Blutung zu stoppen!", rief Conan „Oder sie wird sterben!"

Takagi sofort riss seine Jacke aus, um es zu versuchen.

„Jodie-Sensei. Wir brauchen sie-?"

Conan wandte sich an Jodie.

Und erschrak, als er ihr Gesicht sah.

Sie war ganz bleich, und es war ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Dann sah er auch den Grund.

Dantes schlaffer Körper hing an der Wand. Der Jäger war von seinem eigenen Schwert aufgespießt worden.


	11. X

**-X-**

Mit heulenden Sirenen schoss ein Krankenwagens um die Ecke. Der Fahrer trat die Bremsen, als sie die Galerie erreichten, so dass das Auto mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen kam.

„Wo ist die Verletzte?", fragten die Sanitäter.

„Folgen sie mir", schrie Chiba, als er Vorwärts stürmte, „Ich zeige Ihnen den Weg!"

Gerade als sie das Gebäude betraten, kamen mehrere Polizeiautos ebenfalls zum Stehen. Megure hatte James Black mitgenommen, so dass der FBI-Chef ebenfalls sehen konnte, was passiert war.

„Bewegung!", schrie einer der Sanitäter, als sie den Raum betraten und rannte sofort zu Sato.

Conan konnte nichts tun, also ging er zu Jodie.

Die FBI-Agentin war gebrochen, saß auf dem Boden und weinte leise.

Wieder hatte sie einen Partner verloren.

Und obwohl sie noch nie gesagt hatte, hatte sie Dante wirklich gemocht.

Und jetzt war er tot.

-o-

Die Sanitäter verließen das Zimmer mit Sato auf einer Bahre, als Megure, James und eine Gruppe von Polizisten in den Raum traten.

„Weiß einer von euch, was passiert ist?"

„Ich weiß es.", murmelte Shiratori, „Zumindest glaube ich es." Er streckte seinen Rücken durch. „Ihr wisst, wir beobachteten Gowej, als Sato drei Leute, die an den Eingängen lauerten, bemerkte. Sie schickte uns nach zu sehen, aber ..." Die Stimme versagte ihm.

„Aber es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver gewesen, um sie wegzulocken", beendete Conan seinen Satz.

„Edogawa-kun!", rief Megure überrasch, „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin Jodie-sensei und Camel-san gefolgt.", antwortete Conan „Wie auch immer, es sieht so aus, als ob Gowej hierher kam und Sato folgte ihm."

Der Detective betrachtete die Leiche von Gowej bevor er fortfuhr. „Wer Gowej getötet hat, verletzte Sato, wahrscheinlich, weil sie im Weg war."

„Und Dante?"

„Ich glaube, Dante kam hierher, weil er Gowej folgte ... Ich glaube, er und der Täter kämpften, aber Dante endete ... tot ..."

Conan senkte den Kopf.

Verdammt.

Er war schon wieder daran gescheitert, die, die ihm nahestanden zu schützen.

Shiratori begann Bilder vom Tatort zu machen.

Als er aber anfing Bilder von Dante zu machen, hätte er schwören können, dass der Mann zuckte.

Nein.

Nur seine Phantasie, entschied er.

Doch plötzlich gab es eine Bewegung von Dante.

Der Devil Hunter hustete.

Und hob den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal, als er die schockierte Menge um ihn herum bemerkte.

Dann er erkannte er, dass er mit seinem eigenen Schwert aufgespießt wurde.

-o-

„GODAMN FUCK!", schrie der Jäger laut, „ICH HASSE ES WENN DAS PASSIERT!"

Die Polizisten starrten ihn an.

Jodie starrte ihn an.

Conan starrte ihn an.

Dante blinzelte, dann musterte er sie. „Hey? Steht ihr dort nur rum und gafft oder helft ihr mir?"

„... Hai!", keuchte Camel, als er und Shiratori zu Dante gingen, das Schwert packten und begann es herauszuziehen.

Blut spritzte, als sich die Klinge leicht rührte.

Aber es war zu schwer und zu tief in die Wand gerammt worden, um es herauszuziehen.

Erschöpft gaben die Männern auf.

„Kommt schon. Ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach hier hängen lassen!", stöhnte Dante.

Doch als er realisierte, dass sie schwach waren, seufzte er.

Er legte seine Hände an die Wand und presste die Füße fest auf dem Boden.

Und zog allein.

Sein Körper glitt vorwärts, bis sie den Griff erreichte.

Dann wackelte die Klinge.

Und wurde aus der Wand gerissen.

Alle starrten ihn an.

-oOo-

Du machst seltsame Dinge", seufzte Vermouth, als sie Gins Hand gründlich verband.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du musst mir nicht helfen."

„Ich war lang genug Dr. Araide um etwas zu fühlen, wenn jemand versucht seine eigenen Wunden zu verbinden", antwortete Vermouth.

„Bruder? Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?", fragte Vodka vorsichtig.

„Nein, ich bin nicht!", knurrte Gin, „Ein Idiot hat meinen besten Mantel ruiniert. Meint er, die Dinge wachsen auf Bäumen?"

„Du bist viel zu fürsorglich gegenüber deiner Kleidung", neckte Vermouth. Gin schnaubte nur als Antwort.

Er hob leicht den Kopf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Kir eintrat. Bourbon folgte ihr.

„Huh?", schnappte Chianti, „Was machst du hier, Bourbon? Ich dachte, du hast mit einigen Zeitungen zu tun?"

„Ich bin bereits fertig", antwortete der braunhaarige Mann mit einem kleinen Funken Freude in seiner Stimme, „Und ich beendete auch die Prüfungen."

„Ich habe gehört, ihr habt Gowej besucht?", fragte Kir. Nachdem sie das erkannt, dass Gin noch mit Blut befleckt war, fügte sie hinzu: „Und es sieht aus, wärt ihr erfolgreich gewesen, aber war so ein Blutbad notwendig?"

„Es ist nicht Gowejs Blut", knurrte Gin, „Das meiste ist meines, etwas davon gehört einem Kopfgeldjäger und ein bisschen davon ist Polizist."

„... Was ist passiert?"

„Ich wurde unterbrochen", knurrte der Attentäter. Vermouth beendete gerade das Verbinden. „Nun, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt", sagte Gin, „Ich werde ein Bad nehmen und mir einen frischen Satz Kleidung besorgen"

Er ging raus, aber Vermouth sprintete hinter ihm her.

„Du hättest ein Bad nehmen können, bevor ich dich verarztet habe!"

„Ich werde versuchen, es nicht zu nass werden zu lassen."

Bourbon richtete seine Brille, als er einen Laptop auf einen kleinen Tisch stellte und es an eine Steckdose anschloss.

„Und was willst du tun?", wollte Chianti zu wissen.

„Das Attentat war vor etwa einer Stunde", lächelte der braunhaarige Mann, „Also denke ich, es sollten schon ein paar Informationen im Netz zu sehen sein."

Allerdings hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Huh? Sieht aus als werden die Informationen zurückgehalten", sagte er.

„Dann bedeutet das, dass das FBI nicht will, dass wir etwas wissen", erkannte Kir.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich", meinte Bourbon, als er seinen Computer abschaltete.

-oOo-

Ein Arzt untersuchte Dante trotz seiner ständigen Nörgeleien.

Die Gruppe war noch in der Galerie, aber außerhalb des Raumes in dem die Ermordung stattfand.

Niemand konnte ein Wort sagen.

„Bist du bald fertig?", brummte Dante.

„Mister. Nach dem, was ich gehört habe, wurde ihnen ein Schwert durch die Brust gerammt. Es ist ein medizinisches Wunder, dass sie noch am Leben sind, abgesehen davon, dass sie herumlaufen und nörgeln. Jeder andere müsste tot sein."

„Ich bin nicht irgendeine anderer. Ich bin besser", sagte Dante, „Sowas passiert mir die meiste Zeit."

„Die meiste Zeit?"

„Sie hätten da sein sollen, als meine Partnerin entschied, dass sie mich nicht leiden kann. Ich glaube, sie pumpte mindestens 80 Kugeln in mich hinein. Die Hälfte davon in meinem Kopf."

Der Arzt musterte ihn und trat dann einen Schritt zurück.

„Ob Sie nur die Wahrheit gesagt oder nicht, ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich weiß nur, dass Sie gesund sind. Nach ihrer Heilungsrate, werden sie in ein paar Tagen ok sein."

Der Arzt schüttelte wieder den Kopf und ging dann weg.

„Nun", sagte Shiratori langsam, „Ich denke, wir werden gehen auch."

„Ich werde nach Sato schauen", fügte Takagi hinzu.

So gingen die Polizisten.

Nach einer Weile gingen James und Camel ebenfalls.

Am Ende blieben nur Jodie, Conan und Dante.

Eine Pause folgte.

„Wir sollten nach dem Mädchen suchen", schlug der Hunter plötzlich vor, „Ich denke, dass Punk sich sicher ist, dass er mich getötet hat, also wird er wohl versuchen sie wieder angreifen."

„Haibara?", fragte Conan vorsichtig, „Sie müsste im Haus des Professors sein."

„Dann wäre es wohl das Beste dort hin zu gehen", seufzte Dante, „Jodie? Kannst du uns da hin bringen?"

-o-

Ai war still, als sie den Bericht von Conan hörte.

Nach der Ankunft am Haus des Professors, erzählte der geschrumpften Detective was passiert war.

„Und hat Dante überlebt, nachdem er erstochen wurde?", fragte Agasa erneut.

„Natürlich hat er", seufzte Conan, „Sonst würde er hier nicht sitzen."

„Dann bist du ein Wunder", grinste der Professor.

Dante reagierte nicht. Jodie runzelte die Stirn. Er wurde seltsam still, als sie im Auto waren und auch hier hatte er bisher nichts gesagt.

„Dante", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Der Jäger drehte langsam den Kopf und starrte sie an.

„Du bist so in Gedanken versunken. Was ist der Grund?"

„Der Kerl, der mich verprügelt hat ..."

„Vielleicht würde es helfen, ihn zu beschreiben?", schlug Conan vor.

„Beschreiben? Der Kerl war ein Dämon, aber er hat nicht einmal seinen Körper seine Dämon Form verändert. Er hat mich nur mit einer Klaue und seinem menschlichen Körper bekämpft."

„Nun, vielleicht können wir dir helfen, ihn zu finden", sagte Ai.

Dante zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ihr darauf besteht. Groß, schlank. Lange Haare. Von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet. Unheimliche, grünen Augen. Linkshänder. Schoss mit einer Beretta auf mich."

Er blickte auf die Menschen um ihn herum.

Alle waren blass.

Sehr blass.

Und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Stimmt was nicht?"

„Dante", schrie Conan, "Der Typ den du gerade beschrieben hast, trug er einen dunklen Hut und hatte eine kleine Narbe unter seinem rechten Auge?"

„Hatte er.", bestätigte Dante nach kurzer Zeit, „Aber ich war irgendwie damit beschäftigt, ihn von der Polizistin wegzuhalten. Wie auch immer, sein Handy klingelte und nachdem er mich weggetreten hatte, sagte er kurz etwas zu der Person, die ihn anrief. Er nannte ihn Vodka. irgendwie seltsam, oder? "

„Es ist nicht seltsam", flüsterte Ai, „Dieser Mann. Der Dämon, mit dem du gekämpft hast, ist Mitglied einer großen Organisation. Sie alle haben entweder Spirituosen oder Weine als Codenamen."

Ihre, vor Schock geweiteten, blauen Augen trafen Dantes ruhige. „Und der Kerl hat den Codename Gin."


	12. XI

**Formularbeginn**

**-XI-**

Alle schwiegen. Dante runzelte die Stirn.

„Gin?"

„Ich liege richtig!", schnappte Ai, „Aber bist du sicher, dass er ein Dämon ist?"

„In der Regel schlagen mich Menschen nicht so zusammen", sagte Dante. Er runzelte wieder die Stirn und wandte sich dann an Agasa.

„Hey. Alter Mann. Darf ich Ihr Telefon benutzen?"

„Sicher, aber wofür?"

„Ich brauche ein paar mehr Informationen", sagte Dante, „Oh. Und es ist große Distanz."

Agasa zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn es Ihnen hilft. Ach übrigens, ich bin erst 53".

Dante stand auf und ging in Richtung des Telefons, bemerkte, dass Conan, Ai, Jodie und Agasa ihm folgten.

Aber das störte ihn nicht. Sollten sie ihren Spaß am Zuhören haben.

Der Jäger griff nach dem Hörer und wählte eine Nummer, die er auswendig konnte.

Er drückte die Lautsprecher-Taste, und ließ es dann klingeln.

Es war eine Weile ruhig, bis eine verschlafene Stimme antwortete: / „MHN? Was?" /

Es war die Stimme einer Frau. Und scheinbar war sie gerade aufgewacht.

/ „Oi Lady?" /

Die Frau am anderen Ende war plötzlich hellwach.

/ „Dante? Was zum Teufel denkst du dir dabei, mich um diese Uhrzeit zu wecken?" /  
>Dante antwortete kühl:  „Es sollte um die Mittagszeit sein, dort, wo du bist." /

/ „Das ist mir egal! Wo zum Teufel bist du? Ich habe versucht, dich mehrmals anzurufen und als ich zu deinem Geschäft kam, fand ich alles verschlossen vor." /

/ „Ich bin in Japan." /

Nun war die Frau am anderen Ende wirklich sauer. Sie schrie in den Hörer, als ob sie ohne ihn mit Dante reden wollte.

/ „JAPAN? WEISST DU EIGENTLICH WIE VIELE RECHNUNGEN DU HIER ZU BEZAHLEN HAST? "/

/ „Ich weiß es. Es ist ein Auftrag. Der Punkt ist, ich habe meine Hände hier an einem verdammten Höllendämon." /  
> „DAS IST MIR EGAL! DU WIRST DEINEN VERDAMMTEN ARSCH-Warte eine Sekunde? Hast du gerade 'Höllendämon' gesagt?" /

/ „Ich habe" /, sagte Dante. Die Frau schwieg.

/ „Sind Sie sicher, dass es einer von denen ist?" /

/ „Lass mich nachdenken: Er hat nur seinen rechten Arm verwandelt, aber mir immer noch in den Arsch getreten, weiße Haut, die Fähigkeit andere Menschen zu kontrollieren, eine private Armee von niederen Dämonen, eine Sache, für die ich mich hassen möchte..." /  
> „Die meisten Dämonen-Lords haben das auch." /  
> „Lady. Ich schnitt ihm den gottverdammten Kopf ab! Alles, was das tat, war, dass es ihn wütend machte! Oh, und er verschwand in einer roten Flamme." /

Eine Pause folgte.

/ „Das ist sehr schlecht. Du musst das Ding stoppen." /  
> „Das war mein Plan. Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich weiß nicht, welcher der Dreizehn er ist. Du könntest nach schauen, was für Fähigkeiten er hat und welche Waffen gegen ihn helfen." /  
> „Ich werde es tun. Aber ohne einen Namen werden auch meine Quellen nicht helfen." /

/ „Ennes'Sharra!" /, unterbrach Conan, / „Sein Name war Ennes'Sharra!" /  
> „Wer ist das?" /, Wollte Lady zu wissen.

/ „Nur ein naiver Bengel" /, sagte Dante, / „Aber er behauptet, er weiß den menschlichen Namen von dem Punk." /

Lady schwieg wieder.

/ „Ok. Ich werde das prüfen. Aber halte du deine Augen und Ohren offen. Oh, und ich brauche eine Telefonnummer." /

Conan hatte bereits seine Handy-Nummer aufgeschrieben, also gab Dante sie nur noch Lady durch. Lady versprach, sie würde ihr Bestes tun und beendete dann das Gespräch.

-oOo-

Vodka war gelangweilt und so sank auf das Sofa und beschloss, die Nachricht zu überprüfen.

Er schaltete den Fernseher ein und fand nach dem Zappen durch einige Kanäle einen Bericht über die Eröffnung der Galerie.

„... Wir berichten live von den großen Haido Central Gallery", sagte der Sprecher. „Leider hatte dieses große Ereignis eine dramatische Wende, als der Wohltäter, der Großindustrielle Gowej, ermordet aufgefunden wurde. Nach unseren Quellen wurden ein Polizist und ein Zivilist ebenfalls angegriffen."

Die Szene verändert und zeigte ein wackelndes Bild.

„Dies ist ein kurzer Clip eines Passanten, den er mit seiner Kamera aufgenommen hat. Es zeigt Sanitäter und Polizisten, die ins und aus dem Gebäude schwärmen. Doch die Polizei verweigert uns mehr Informationen. Bitte bleiben Sie dran."

Vodka seufzte, als er sich plötzlich bemerkt, dass Gin direkt hinter dem Sofa stand.

„Bruder", sagte Vodka überrascht. Gin antwortete nicht, aber seine Augen verengten sich, als er auf den Bildschirm starrte.

Eine rot-gekleidete Gestalt passierte den Ansager.

Gin seufzte verärgert, als er sich vom Sofa entfernte.

„Hey, Gin?", fragte Chianti; „Du siehst nicht besonders glücklich aus."

„Bin ich auch nicht. Aber auf der anderen Seite war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Kerl überleben würde."

„Welcher Kerl?"

„Dieser verdammte Jäger, der meine Finger nahm.", knurrte Gin, als er sich die Treppe hinab bewegte. In Wahrheit war ihr Versteck eine alte Lagerhalle, die mit einer zweiten Decke erweitert wurde, um Platz für einen erholsamen Bereich zu erhalten.

Ein Badezimmer und mehrere Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen.

Die untere Etage wurde mit Geräten, Fahrzeugen und Werkzeugen gefüllt.

Gin bewegte sich schnell zwischen den Autos und stoppt neben seinem Porsche.

Bourbon und Kir waren dort unten um ein Motorrad für ihre nächste Mission vorzubereiten.

„Gin? Willst du eine Fahrt mit dem Porsche machen?", wunderte sich Kir.

„Nicht möglich", sagte Bourbon, „Er trägt weder Mantel noch Hut. Also wird er keine Fahrt machen."

„Du hast recht, Bourbon", knurrte Gin sarkastisch.

Ohne weiter seine Untergebenen zu beachten, wandte sich Gin um, als ob er nach etwas suchte. Schließlich entdeckte er ein kleines Blatt.

„Hey. Humbaba. Wach auf. Ich habe Arbeit für dich", meinte der Attentäter.

Das Blatt zuckte zusammen und begann dann wie eine Maus über den Boden zu huschen.

Ein starker Wind kam auf und das Blatt verschwand.

Und eine riesige Kreatur erschien.

Es stand mehr als zehn Fuß (3m) groß, hatte einen menschlichen Körper und einem Löwen Gesicht. Es hatte riesige Adler Krallen und Flügel.

Aber seine Mähne und der Schwanz waren aus lebenden, sich windenden Schlangen.

„**Arbeit für mich?**", brüllte die Kreatur.

„In der Tat", grinste Gin und ignoriert völlig die Blicke seiner Kollegen, „Ich möchte, dass du ein Mann namens Dante findest. Er trägt einen roten Mantel und hat weiße Haare sowie blaue Augen. Wenn du ihn findest, töte ihn."

Gins Augen verengten sich. „Und wenn ein brünettes Mädchen bei ihm ist, nimm es und bring es her. Lebend."

Die Kreatur brüllte, stürmte aus der Lagerhalle und schwang sich in der Luft.

-oOo-

Mit einem Seufzer legte Dante den Hörer auf und erkannte, dass die anderen vier ihn fragend ansahen.

„Was ist euer Problem?"

„Nur, dass du Dinge über Gin weißt, die wir nicht wissen", meinte Conan, „Sag uns, was du weißt!"

„Nun", seufzte Dante, „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wo ich anfangen soll."

„Wie wäre mit dem gesamten Dämonkram?"

„Nun, um es kurz zu machen: Es gibt Götter und Dämonen, die die Welten im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Einige Götter sind mächtig, einige eher schwache, das Gleiche gilt für Dämonen, aber die meisten sind ziemlich schwach..."

Dante seufzte. „Und dann gibt es dreizehn Dämonen, die genügend Kraft haben mit einem Blinzeln eine Stadt zu zerstören. Die Jungs sind Höllendämonen. Und dieser Gin-Kerl ist wahrscheinlich einer von ihnen."

„Das ist unmöglich."

„Ist es nicht. Wenn ihr einem Dämon den Kopf abhackt, wird er sehr wahrscheinlich sterben. Wenn ihr einem Höllendämon den Kopf abschneidet, wird er wütend, selbst in seiner menschlichen Form."

„Warte!", keuchte Conan, „Du hast Gin den Kopf abgeschnitten?"

„Ich habe. Aber dann trat er mir ins Gesicht, nahm seinen Kopf und legte ihn wieder auf seinen Hals."

„Es gibt keinen Beweis dafür, dass Gin ein Dämon ist.", schnappte Ai.

„Du kannst mir ruhig glauben", seufzte Dante. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich frage mich, ob der alte Bussard wusste, dass er mich auf einen Höllendämon angesetzt hat."

„Dein Kunde?"

„Exakt der Kerl." Dante drehte sich wieder zum Telefon. „Hey. Professor, sieht aus als ob ich einen anderen Anruf zu tätigen habe."

Agasa zuckte nur mit den Schultern und so hatte Dante freie Hand. Er nahm einen kleinen Zettel aus seiner Tasche, überprüft ihn kurz und gab dann eine Nummer ein. Die Tasten, die er drückte piepsten und als Dante fertig war, ließ er es klingeln.

Es klingelte ein paar Mal, bevor eine Stimme antwortete.

„Ja?"

„Hey?", Schnappte Dante, „Devil May Cry, Dante hier."

Der Mann auf der anderen Seite wurde still. "Oh, Herr Dante. Haben sie ihre Arbeit beendet?"

„Nein, noch nicht", knurrte Dante.

„Was ist ihr Problem? Haben sie ihn nicht gefunden?"

„Ich hatte ihn gefunden. Und er trat mir in den Arsch." Dante kniff die Augen zusammen und Jodie fürchtete, er könnte anfangen zu schreien. Allerdings blieb Dante ruhig, als er fort fuhr: „Sie hätten mir sagen können, dass es sich um einen Höllendämon handelt."

„Gibt es irgendein Problem?"

„Ein großes. Niemand kann einen Höllendämon töten!"

Eine weitere Pause folgte.

„Nun", sagte der Mann schließlich, „Das ist ein Problem, dann sagen Sie mir: Gibt es irgendeine andere Weise sie zu besiegen?"

„Ich brauche eine spezielle Waffe", sagte Dante, „Eine Waffe, die ihr Herz durchbohren kann. Nur dann kann ich ihn stoppen"

„Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich habe noch nie von so etwas gehört", sagte der Mann, „Nun, wenn Sie aufhören möchten, kann ich sie verstehe."

"Wer hat was von aufhören gesagt?", grinste Dante, „Das macht es noch interessanter. Ich werde warten, bis meine Quelle mir ein paar Informationen zu teil werden lässt, dann werde ich gucken was ich tun kann"

„Gut. Ich werde auf ihren Anruf warten, wenn sie fertig sind.", meinte der Mann und beendete das Gespräch.

Die Leitung war tot.

Dante seufzte und drehte sich um.

Und fand sich Ai, Conan und Agasa gegenüber, die ihn anstarrten.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung mit euch? Jedes Mal, wenn ich fertig bin mit Telefonieren, starrt ihr mich an."

„Dante ... die Nummer, die du gerade angerufen hast..."

„Mein Mandant meinte, das wäre seine."

„Diese Nummer ... es waren die „Sieben Kinder" ..."


	13. XII

-**XII-**

„Sieben Kinder?", Dante runzelte die Stirn, „Was ist das Problem bei dieser Nummer?"

„Diese Nummer ist ...", begann Conan, allerding brach er ab und warf Jodie einen Blick zu.

Jodie verstanden.

„Was?", wollte Dante wissen.

„Um das zu verstehen, musst du eines wissen", begann Conan, „Gin ist ein führendes Mitglied einer großen Organisation. Soweit wir wissen, ist die Nummer des Boss genau die, die du gerade gewählt!"

Dante runzelte die Stirn. „Dann ist das seltsam. Willst du mir wirklich sagen, dass der Kerl, der mich aufgesucht hat will, dass ich seinen eigenen Untergebenen jage?"

„So in etwa", murmelte Ai, „Aber die Frage ist, warum?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Das heißt ...der Boss weiß, dass Gin ein-ein Höllendämon ist und er weiß, dass du der einzige bist, der in der Lage ist, ihn zu bekämpfen!"

„He. Erzähle den Leuten, du bist ein Dämon, und sie werden versuchen, dich zu töten", stöhnte Dante, „Ich kenne diese Geschichte nur zu gut."

Plötzlich verstummte er.

„Dante?"

„Draußen ...", knurrte Dante. Ein kleines Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Zeit zu arbeiten."

-oOo-

Anokata starrte auf seine Telefonnummer. Zu Schade.

Der Jäger wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Und zu schade, dass dieser Kerl sich nicht so leicht schlagen ließ.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und starrte an die Decke und erinnerte sich, was vor fünfzig Jahren passiert war.

Anokata hatte gerade sein Abitur geschafft und hatte weder Geld noch ein Zuhause.

Aber er hatte tolle Ideen.

Irgendwie führte ihn sein Weg nach Gunma. Es war eine kalte Nacht, und er hatte Glück, als er einen alten Tempel fand. Die Mönche waren freundlich genug, um ihm Unterschlupf zu gewähren.

Allerdings warnte sie ihn davor in den Kellern zu gehen.

Aber als die Nacht kam, konnte Anokata nicht widerstehen. Er schlich vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter, bis er die Fundamente des Tempels erreicht hatte.

Er war auf eine alte und sehr tiefe Höhle gebaut worden. Anokata stand vor dem Eingang und wunderte sich, warum es so viele Zauber-Zeichen gab.

Aber dann hörte er eine Stimme, die ihn rief.

Anokata dachte sich, dass die Stimme von den oberen Etagen kam.

Aber sie kam nicht von dort.

Jemand rief nach ihm aus dem Inneren der Höhle.

Anokata schluckte, beschlossen dann aber hinein zu gehen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es dem jungen Mann erschien, gelangte er an das Ende der Höhle.

Sehr alte Zauber bedeckten jeden Quadratzentimeter der Höhle und die Wände und heiligen Perlen und Schnüre waren von einer Seite zur anderen gespannt.

Alle umschlossen ein Skelett.

Anokata runzelte die Stirn, als er vorsichtig näher trat. Zuerst dachte er, es sei ein menschliches Skelett, aber als er begriff, was es für Knochen waren, sprang er zurück.

Es waren die Knochen eines Dämons.

Der Kiefer war mit kleinen und scharfen Zähnen gesäumt, die Arme und der Nacken waren ausgestreckt. Die Beine waren die, eines Tier, Hände und Füße besaßen nur drei Krallen.

Anokata wollte weglaufen, doch dann hörte er die Stimme wieder.

„_**Lauf nicht weg**_", flehte die Stimme.

„Wer- wer bist du?", Flüsterte der Mann, schaut sich um, falls er den Sprecher einfach nur nicht bemerkt hatte.

„_**Mein Name ist Ennes'Sharra**_", sagte die Stimme, „_**Ich bin hier gefangen.**_"

„Gefangen?", fragte Anokata. Er kam näher und sah wieder auf das Skelett. Genau in der Mitte seiner Brust war ein riesiger Speer.

Quer durch die ganze Brust gestoßen.

Und spießte ein großes, schwarzes Juwel auf, das dort lag, wo das Herz sein sollte.

„_**Wenn du mich befreist, ich erfüllen dir deinen Herzenswunsch**_", wisperte die Stimme.

„Du bist ein Dämon, nicht wahr?"

„_**Ich bin viel mächtiger als jeder Dämon. Was ist? Willst du nicht deinen Herzenswunsch erfüllen?**_"

„Du würdest es wirklich tun?"

„_**Natürlich. Ich werde dein Diener sein und dir ein langes Leben sichern.**_"

Anokata dachte schnell nach, dann entschied er sich. Mit beiden Händen packte er den Speer. Er zog mit seiner ganzen Kraft. Der Speer rührte sich kurz, dann begann er sich zu lockern.

Anokata sah wie das Juwel begann in einem, unheimlichen, roten Licht zu pulsieren.

Aber dann gab es einen plötzlichen Ruck-und er hielt den Speer in seinen Händen.

Die Knochen zitterten, plötzlich bedeckt mit Gewebe. Muskeln und Organe wuchsen wieder. Schwarzes Blut begann, durch die neu gebildeten Blutgefäße zu fließen.

So wie sich die weiße Haut gebildete hatte, kam neues Leben in den Dämon.

Mit einem schrecklichen Getöse rammte er seine Krallen in den Boden, so dass Anokata entsetzt floh. Er ließ den Speer irgendwo zwischen die Felsen fallen.

Doch noch bevor der Mann den Ausgang erreichte, ergriff eine gewaltige Hitzewelle seinen Körper und warf ihn in eine Bewusstlosigkeit.

-o-

Die warme Sonne streichelte seine Haut, als Anokata langsam wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Er lag im Schnee und die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel.

Mit einem schmerzenden Körper rappelte sich der Mann auf und überlegte, ob er geträumt hatte.

Doch er plötzlich sah er den Tempel.

Er war niedergebrannt worden. Ein paar Stangen und Balken waren noch auf ihren Plätzen, aber sie waren völlig verkohlt.

Alles rund um den Tempel wurde verwüstet.

„Ach du Heiliger ...", keuchte Anokata, „Was ist hier passiert?"

„_**Sie fühlten meine Rache für die Gefangenschaft, in der sie mich für so lange Zeit gehalten haben.**_"

Anokata wirbelte herum und erblickte Dämon plötzlich erneut. Mit 12 Fuß Höhe (3.65m) war er eine gewaltige Erscheinung.

„Du-du hast sie umgebracht?"

„_**Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages**_", knurrte der Dämon, „_**Sie haben es verdient, und ich musste meine alte Stärke wieder erlangen.**_"

Anokata trat einen Schritt zurück und wäre fast wieder weg gelaufen.

Allerdings erkannte er, dass der Dämon ihn beobachtete.

Und plötzlich den Kopf senkte.

„_**Du hast mich befreit. So will ich dir jetzt deinen Wunsch erfüllen.**_"

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn. Konnte er dieser Kreatur wirklich vertrauen?

Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und entschied sich dann.

„Ich möchte, dass du mein Diener bist. Ich möchte, dass du jedem Wort, das ich sage, folgst."

Der Dämon sah ihn. „_**Wie du wünschst. Dann werde ich dir dienen.**_"

Anokata runzelte die Stirn, als er wieder nachdachte.

Dieser Moment war, als er seine Chance sah seine Pläne in die Realität um zu setzten.

Bald wurde er reich. Ennes'Sharra, der Dämon, war immer an seiner Seite und kümmert sich darum, dass niemand ihm etwas anhaben konnte.

Anokata wurde Mitglied eines dunklen Syndikats und mit der Hilfe des Dämons tötete er den Chef und wurde zum neuen Führer.

Er änderte die gesamte Organisationsstruktur und setzte dann den Dämon in eine führende Position. 

Er gab ihm den Codenamen Gin.

-o-

Es ging soweit gut, aber als Gin ein anderes Mitglied, Pisco, tötete, begann Anokata sich Sorgen zu machen.

Sicher, er gab damals sein Wort, aber was, wenn er sein eigenes Wort brach?  
>Er war trotzallem ein Dämon.<p>

Was war, wenn Gin, seine eigene Position übernehmen wollte?

Aus diesem Grund wollte Anokata, dass Dante Gin schlug.

Und ihn wieder bannte.

-oOo-

Dante grinste, als er das Fenster auf riss und hinaus sprang.

„Du bist gekommen um mich zu töten, nicht wahr?", fragte der Jäger großspurig, „Dann tut mir leid, dir zu sagen, dass das viele bereits versucht haben."

Ein tiefes Knurren kam aus dem Dunkel von Agasas Hof. Ein paar Augenblicke später eine riesige Kreatur bewegte sich zum Haus.

Sein Kopf war der eines Löwen, sein Körper war der eines Menschen. Seine Beine waren die eines Adlers. Massive Flügel waren über dem Rücken gefaltet und der Schwanz schien der eines Reptils zu sein. Seine Mähne sah aus wie Dreadlocks. Große Dreadlocks.

Conan, Ai, Jodie und Agasa, die am Fenster standen, zuckten zusammen, als das Tier sich den Blick auf Dante richtete.

Seine Mähne fing sich zu bewegen.

Und mehrere Schlangen hoben die Köpfe, sahen Dante, das Gebäude und die Umgebung.

Auch der Schwanz der Kreatur war eine Schlange. Sie richtete sich nach vorne und zischte der Hunter an.

„Hey. Wie ist dein Name, Punk?", grinste Dante, „Denn ich will wissen, was ich auf die Plastiktüte schreiben muss, die ich benutzen werde um ihre Einzelteile aufzusammeln."

„**Du wirst mich nie geschlagen!**", brüllte die Kreatur, „**Ich bin Humbaba! Der Hüter der Cedar Wälder!**"

Dante hob eine Augenbraue. „Verdammt. Ich habe auf einen Gegner gehofft. Und was habe ich bekommen? Ein Dämon Hippie."

Er seufzte frustriert, als er sein Schwert gepackt. „Lass uns das damit zu Ende bringen, okay?"


	14. XIII

**-XIII-**

With an Earth-shaking roar Humbaba jumped forewards, trying to crush Dante.Mit einem erderschütternden Brüllen sprang Humbaba vorwärts und versucht, Dante zu vernichten.

The hunter easily evaded by jumping to the side, shooting at the demon at the same time.Der Jäger wich leicht durch einen Sprung zur Seite aus und schoss gleichzeitig auf den Dämon.

However, bullets prooved useless against Humbaba's steel-like fur and massive wings.Allerdings prallten Kugeln nutzlos von Humbaba ab, auch vom Pelz und den riesigen Flügeln.

With a growl of frustration, Dante put away his priced guns and drew his sword.Mit einem Knurren der Frustration, legte Dante seine bevorzugte Waffe weg und zog sein Schwert.

He charged forewards, aiming his sword right for his opponent's back.Er sprang nach vorne mit dem Ziel dem Dämon das Schwert in den Rücken zu rammen.

However, the serpents that grew from the demon's back, lifted their heads and hissed at Dante, then Humbaba jumped away.Doch die Schlangen, die auf dem Rücken des Dämons wuchsen, hoben ihre Köpfe und zischte Dante an, dann sprang Humbaba weg.

„"Oh", Dante recognized, "Those little bastards actually allow you a greater field of vision?"Oh", erkannt Dante, „Diese kleinen Bastarde können tatsächlich dein Blickfeld vergrößern?"

„" And even more" , the Spirit growled.Und noch mehr", knurrte der Geist.

His paws and talons began glowing with an eerie blueish light, then Humbaba charged again.Seine Pfoten und Krallen begannen zu glühen mit einem unheimlichen bläulichen Licht, dann griff Humbaba wieder an.

His claws hit Dante's Rebellion, almost smashing the blade out of its owner's hand.Seine Krallen trafen Dantes Rebellion und schlugen die Klinge fast aus den Händen seines Besitzers.

Dante swung his blade forewards, but the Beast evaded by jumping upwards- and stayed in midair.Dante schwang seine Klinge vorwärts, aber das Biest wich durch einen Sprung nach oben aus und blieb in der Luft.

His wings were only flapping slightly, but suddenly Humbaba swung his wings forewards as if he wanted to smash Dante with them.Seine Flügel waren flatterten nur ein wenig, doch plötzlich Humbaba schwang seine Flügel nach vorne, als ob er Dante mit ihnen schlagen wollte.

However, he shot a large amount of razor-sharp feathers at the Hunter.Allerdings schoss er eine große Menge von scharfen Federn auf den Hunter.The twenty inch long blades easily cut through the ground, the walls of Agasa's house and even through Dante. Die zwanzig Inch (50cm) langen Federn schnitten leicht durch den Boden, die Wände von Agasa Haus und sogar durch Dante.

As if everything was made from soft jelly.Als ob alles aus weichem Gelee wäre.

Dante wiped off the blood that poured from a cut on his cheek.Dante wischte das Blut, das aus einer Schnittwunde an der Wange quoll, weg.

"Not bad, Hippie. But I doubt you are able to win."„Nicht schlecht, Hippie. Aber ich bezweifle, dass du in der Lage bist zu gewinnen."

" Let's see about that."„Lasst uns mal sehen."

-oOo-oOo-

Vermouth threw a quick glance to her left side.Vermouth warf einen raschen Blick auf ihre linke Seite.

Gin was still focused on the street in front of them.Gin konzentrierte sich noch auf der Straße vor ihnen.

„"Sooo…", she began for another time.Sooo ...", begann sie nach einiger Zeit. She never came any further, since her brain kept failing to produce any more words. Sie redete nicht weiter, weil ihr Gehirn gar keine neuen Worte mehr zu produzieren schien.

Gin ignored her, then slipping his Porsche between two trucks.Gin ignorierte sie, dann lenkte er Porsche zwischen zwei Lastwagen.

Vermouth fell silent again.Vermouth verstummte wieder.

But when she thought a few hours back, she hoped to find any more courage.Aber wenn sie ein paar Stunden zurück dachte, hoffte sie, dass sie zu mehr Mut finden würde.

When Gin summoned this huge Creature, this Humbaba and told him to kill this Devil Hunter.Als Gin rief diese große Kreatur, dieses Humbaba und forderte ihn auf, diesen Devil Hunter zu töten.

And the Creature obbeyed him.Und die Kreatur gehorchte ihm.

Vermouth took a deep breath, then finally decided to ask.Vermouth nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, dann beschloss sie schließlich zu fragen.

„"What the heck was that thing just now?"Was zum Teufel war das Ding, nun?"

Gin threw her a look from the corner of his eye.Gin warf sie einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel. "Humbaba?" „Humbaba?"

„"Yes. Excactly… what was this thing?"Ja. Exakt ... was war dieses Ding?"

Gin forced a small smile.Gin zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. "He is a Nature Spirit, protector of the Cedar forests of Mesopotamia." „Er ist ein Nature Geist, Beschützer der Cedar Wälder Mesopotamiens."

„"I know. That's why God invented Wikipedia", Vermouth interrupted, "But I would like to know, why did it obbey you?"Ich weiß. Das ist, warum Gott Wikipedia erfunden hat.", unterbrach Vermouth ihn, „Aber ich würde gerne wissen, warum hat es dir gehorcht?"

„"Oh? You ask now?", Gin grinned, "After the boss sent us to watch this guy?"Oh? Du fragst jetzt?", grinste Gin, „Nachdem der Chef uns los schickte um nach diesem Kerl sehen?"

He chuckled softly.Er kicherte leise. "If you would have asked before, then I would have only to explain it once. I guess the others would like to know what you just asked, too." „Wenn du früher gefragt hättest, dann hätte ich nur, um es einmal zu erklären brauchen. Ich denke, die anderen würden auch gerne wissen, was du gerade gefragt hast."After a small pause he added: "But they never dare to ask." Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Aber sie haben sich nie gewagt zu fragen."

„"Because you are scary", Vermouth answered.Weil du Angst einflößend bist.", antwortete Vermouth.

Gin shrugged, "I guess so. But I like my style."Gin zuckte mit den Schultern: „Schätze ich. Aber ich mag meinen Stil."

Vermouth yawned as she stretched in the small Porsche.Vermouth gähnte, als sie sich in dem kleinen Porsche gestreckt.

„"Ok. Now tell me again why the Boss sent us to Nagano in the Middle of the Night."Ok. Dann sag mir, warum der Boss uns mitten in der Nacht nach Nagano schickt."

Gin just shrugged again.Gin zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern."I don't know. But usually I don't question Anokata's missions." „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber in der Regel hinter frage ich nicht Anokatas Aufträge."

Vermouth mentally facepalmed.Vermouth schlug sich geistig die Hand vor die Stirn.Gin was always like that. Gin war schon immer so. If there was the chance of shooting or even maiming somebody, the assassin generally doesn't want to know the details.Wenn es die Möglichkeit gab jemanden zu erschießen oder gar zu verstümmeln, wollte der Mörder in der Regel nicht die Details wissen.

The actress sighed again as she stared outside.Die Schauspielerin seufzte wieder, als sie nach draußen starrte. It was so dark outside and the night before had been horrible.Es war so dunkel draußen und die Nacht zuvor war schrecklich gewesen.

Without really realizing it, Vermouth slipped into a deep slumber.Ohne es wirklich zu merken, rutschte Vermouth in einen tiefen Schlaf.

-o-o-

It was about twenty years ago.Es war vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren.

Vermouth, this time known as Sharon Vineyard, finally wiped out this annoying Starling Agent who has been chasing her for quiet a while.Vermouth, noch als Sharon Vineyard bekannt, hatte schließlich ausgelöscht diesen lästigen Starling-Agenten, der sie für einige Zeit gejagt hatte.

So she had some free time by now.So hatte sie nun etwas freie Zeit.

It was night when she was lying in her bed, unable to sleep.Es war Nacht, als sie in ihrem Bett lag und nicht schlafen konnte.

Her body was tense.Ihr Körper war angespannt. Her boss, who she only met once, had announced to meet with her in a very exquisite restaurant the next day. Ihr Chef, den sie nur einmal getroffen, hatte angekündigt, mit ihr am nächsten Tag in ein sehr exquisites Restaurant zu gehen.

And he said she would get to know a man who already worked for him for thirty years.Und er sagte, sie würde sich mit einem Mann treffen, der schon seit 30 Jahren für ihn arbeitete.

Vermouth wondered who this man was.Vermouth fragte sich, wer dieser Mann war.

But she had to admitt, that he was totally different from what she imagined.Aber sie musste zugeben, dass er ganz anders aussah, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. A tall asiatic man with long silvery blonde hair and frightening green eyes.Ein großer, asiatischer Mann mit langen, silbernen Haaren und erschreckend grüne Augen.

If that guy was already working for thirty years for her boss, then when did he enter?Wenn der Kerl bereits für 30 Jahre für ihren Chef arbeitete, wie alt war er dann, als er damit begann?

When he was still a toddler?Als er noch ein Kleinkind war?

Because that man didn't look any older than thirty.Dieser Mann sah nicht älter aus als dreißig.

And from that day on, she began to envy him.Und von diesem Tag an begann sie ihn zu beneiden.

When she saw him a year later, he didn't even change at all.Als sie ihn ein Jahr später sah, hatte er sich sogar überhaupt nicht verändert.

She, however, began to worry.Sie begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

She was useful for the Organisation, but for how long?Sie war nützlich für die Organisation, aber für wie lange?

Humans age, after all.Menschen alterten trotzallem.

And when she becomes old and useless, they would most likely dispatch of her.Und wenn sie alt und unbrauchbar wurde, würden sie sie höchstwahrscheinlich aus dem Weg räumen.

A fate she would most likely not want to face.Ein Schicksal, dem sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht würde stellen können.

During a full moon night she was sitting in her armchair, staring at a collection of prizes and posters of her carrier as actress.Während einer Vollmondnacht saß sie in ihrem Sessel und starrte auf eine Sammlung von Preisen und Plakate aus ihrer Karriere als Schauspielerin.

Sharon sighed angrily as she poured some Martini into a glass when she heard a sound of feet touching the floor.Sharon seufzte verärgert, als sie sich Martini ein Glas eingoss, als sie sich sicher war, die Geräusche von Füßen zu hören, die den Boden berührten.

She wondered if there were still servants in her mansion, even though she ordered all of them to go home early.Sie überlegte, ob noch ein Diener in ihrer Villa war, obwohl sie allen von ihnen auftrug früh nach Hause gehen.

She turned and got up, then took look around her estate.Sie stand auf und drehte sich um, und sah sich in ihrer Villa um.

Nobody.Niemand.

ücktVVerrückt.She could have sworn she heard steps. Sie hätte schwören können, Schritte gehörte zu haben.

„"Maybe I'm getting old", she huffed angrily.Vielleicht werde ich alt.", schnaubte sie wütend.

Suddenly there was a silent clinking.Plötzlich gab es ein leises Klirren.

Just like glass being put back onto the small table next to her armchair.Genau wie ein Glas, das wieder auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihrem Sessel gestellt wurde.

Ok.Ok. This was something she didn't made up in her mind.Dies war etwas, was definitiv nicht von ihrem Kopf gemacht worden.

Immediatley she spun around and moved back.Unmittelbar drehte sie sich um und ging zurück.

Swearing silently to kick the ass of whoever was hiding in her Schweigend schwor sie das Arsch, das sich in ihrem Haus versteckte, hinaus zu werfen.

But when she reached the living room, she realized that nobody was there.Aber als sie das Wohnzimmer erreichte, erkannte sie, dass niemand da war.

Her Martini glass, however, was empty.Ihr Martini Glas, war aber leer.

-o-o-

„"Ok", Vermouth snapped, "Whoever is in here, come out now!"Ok", rief Vermouth aufgebracht, „Wer hier ist, komm jetzt raus!"

She wasn't afraid of stalkers.Sie hatte keine Angst vor Stalkern.

She had one once, but when that guy came too close to her, she kicked him right into the balls and brought him down using a few good karate chops.Sie einst einen, aber als ihr der Kerl zu nahe kam, trat sie ihm direkt in die Eier und brachte ihn mit ein paar guten Karate Schlägen zu Fall.

Since then, stalkers and paparazzi didn't dare coming too close to her.Seitdem hatten es Stalker und Paparazzi nicht gewagt ihr zu nahe zu kommen.

She took a firm steps towards the large fireplace and turned to look whether there was somebody hiding in the blind spots.Sie nahm einen festen Schritten in Richtung des großen Kamins und drehte sich um, ob sich jemand im toten Winkel versteckte.

Nobody.Niemand.

Ok.Ok. This was getting weird. Das wurde immer komischer.

But Sharon was not somebody who could be fooled easily.Aber Sharon war nicht jemand, der sich leicht hätte täuschen lassen.

Angrily she took a step away from the fireplace, playing with a strand of her perfectly styled blonde hair.Wütend trat sie einen Schritt weg vom Kamin und spielte mit einer Strähne ihres perfekt gestylten blonden Haares.

That time she had the same face as her current figure, Chris Vineyard, but she had shorter hair that has been coiffed into a perm.Damals hatte sie das gleiche Gesicht wie ihre aktuelle Figur, Chris Vineyard, aber sie hatte kürzere Haare, die sie sich zu einer Dauerwelle frisiert hatte.

Suddenly she smelled a faint smell.Plötzlich nahm sie einen schwacher Geruch war.

Something like sulphur.So etwas wie Schwefel. Mixed with blood?Gemischt mit Blut?

The fire in the fireplace suddenly whipped up, but when she spun aroun, Sharon suddenly found herself facing a creature.Das Feuer im Kamin peitschte plötzlich auf, aber als sie herum fuhr fand sich Sharon plötzlich vor einer Kreatur gegenüber.

A demon.Ein Dämon.

Sharon jumped back, then wanted to run to her telephone.Sharon sprang zurück und wollte dann zu ihrem Telefon rennen.

However, at that moment the Demon already was behind her and grabbed her with an icy grip.Doch in diesem Moment war der Dämon bereits hinter ihr und packte sie mit einem eisernen Griff.

With one hand it held both her hands behind her back, with the other one it pressed her mouth shut.Mit einer Hand hielt er beide Hände hinter ihrem Rücken, mit dem anderen sie drückte ihr den Mund zu.

„" _Shhhhh"_ , it hissed into her ears, _"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything with you. Aslong as you promise to keep calm, I will offer you something."__Shhhhh_"_,_ zischte es in ihr Ohr: „_Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe nicht vor dir etwas zu tun. Ich werde dir nichts tun, solange, wie du die Ruhe behältst, versprochen. Ich habe dir etwas anzubieten._"

Sharon tried to struggle against the claws, but somehow the being's strenght became even larger the more she struggled.Sharon versucht, gegen den Klauen anzukämpfen, aber irgendwie nahm die Stärke des Wesens immer weiter zu, je mehr sie zu kämpfen.

An icy feeling crept through her body as the demon leaned its body against hers.Ein eisiges Gefühl kroch durch ihren Körper, als der Dämon sich zu ihr beugte.

„" _Now tell me. Do you have any wishes?"_ , it asked as it brought its jaws close to her ear._Nun sag mir. Hast du Wünsche?_"_,_ fragte er, als er seinen Mund dicht an ihre Ohr gebracht hatte.

Sharon whinced.Sharon zuckte zusammen. The voice was like a piercing knife. Die Stimme war wie ein stechendes Messer.

Somehow she managed to move her lips and immediatley the demon freed her mouth.Irgendwie gelang es ihr, ihre Lippen bewegen und sofort befreite der Dämon ihren Mund.

„"It would help if you let me go", she snapped.Es würde helfen, wenn du mich los lässt!", fauchte sie.She was quiet surprised that she had this much courage. Sie war darüber überrascht, dass sie so viel Mut hatte.

And really.Und wirklich.

The demon let go of her wrists and allowed her to sit down in her armchair.Der Dämon ließ ihre Handgelenke los und erlaubte ihr, sich in ihren Sessel zusetzen.

Whatever courage she had, it faded quickly as she finally saw this vielWie viel Mut sie auch hatte, er verschwand, als sie den Dämon sah.

Its body was that of a human male with very well developed muscles.Sein Körper war der eines männlichen Menschen mit sehr gut entwickelter Muskulatur. Its hands were slim, but only possessed four fingers. Seine Hände waren schlank, hatten aber nur vier Finger.

It had long muscular legs that ended with three sharp claws.Er hatte lange muskulöse Beine, die mit drei scharfen Krallen endeten.A lion's tail was swiping behind it and a set of large black wings grew from its shoulders. Der Schwanz eines Löwen schwang dahinter und ein paar große, schwarze Flügel wuchsen aus seinen Schultern.

However, its face was that of a vulture-like bird with massive fangs and nine long horns that surrounded its skull.Allerdings war sein Gesicht das von einem Geier-ähnlicher Vogel mit großen Zähnen und neun langen Hörnern, die seinen Schädel umgaben.Long white hair covered the back of his head and flowed over his entire back. Lange, weiße Haare bedeckt den Hinterkopf und flossen über seinen gesamten Rücken.

Piercing green eyes rested upon Stechend grüne Augen ruhten auf ihr.

„" _Now tell me. What wish do you have?"_Sagst duSaS_Sagst du mir nun, was du willst?_"

Vermouth gulped.Vermouth schluckte. Even though the demon let her go, his aura was still frightening.Auch wenn der Dämon sie hatte gehen lassen, war seine Aura immer noch erschreckend.

Somehow he had something quiet ancient on him.Irgendwie hatte er etwas Ruhiges, Uraltes an sich.

And there was a large vertical scar on the middle of his sternum.Und es gab eine große vertikale Narbe auf der Mitte seines Brustbeins.

Sharon still stared at her unwelcome guest as she suddenly noticed that he leaned forewards, putting his claws onto the armchair's armrests, holding his beak-like snout less than a few inches away from her face.Sharon starrte noch auf den ungebetenen Gast, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass er sich nach vorne beugte, seine Krallen auf die Lehne des Sessels legte und seine/n Schnabel/Schnauze weniger als ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt hielt.

„" _Well. I guess I don't need to give you any wealth or fame"_ , the demon snickered, _So I think it's either a man who will love you forever or-"_ Its eyes narrowed. _"Youth forever."__Nun. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir Ruhm oder Reichtum anbieten muss._"_,_ kicherte der Dämon, „A_lso denke ich es ist entweder ein Mann, der dich für immer leibt oder-_", s_eine_ Augen verengten _sich. _„_Ewige Jugend._"

Sharon heard her heart skip.Sharon hörte ihr Herz schlagen.

"How do you know this?""Woher weißt du das?"

„" _This is what most women want who already have fame and money."__Das ist, was die meisten Frauen wollen, die bereits über Ruhm und Geld verfügen._"

„Sharon wondered."And what would I have to give you, if you give me this?"Und was muss ich dir geben, wenn du mir das gibst?", frage sie ihn

„" _Merely your soul. In case of your death, your soul will belong to me."__Lediglich deine Seele. Im Falle deines Todes, wird deine Seele mir gehören._"

Sharon arched an eyebrow.Sharon hob eine Augenbraue.

„"This sounds quiet convincing, but how do I know you're not faking?"Das klingt sehr überzeugend, aber woher weiß ich, dass du nicht lügst?"

„_" __Unlike you humans, we Demons keep our word."__ImI__Im Gegensatz zu Menschen halten wir Dämonen unser Wort._"

Sharon titled her head.Sharon ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen. Somehow this reminded her of this Faust story she had read.Irgendwie erinnerte sie das an diesem Faust Geschichte, die sie gelesen hatte.

Faust made a deal with the Devil and used his powers for his own good.Faust schloss einen Pakt mit dem Teufel und verwendet seine Kräfte für sein eigenes Wohl.

But then the Devil took his soul after only half of the agreed time.Doch dann kam der Teufel und nahm seine Seele nach nur der Hälfte der vereinbarten Zeit.

„" _Don't worry. I am nothing like that devil you're just thinking about"_ , the Devil laughed, _"But do you agree with me or don't you want eternal youth? Think of it. Being forever the actress Sharon Vineyard. Being forever loved by your kind. Being forever looked up to."__Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin nicht wie der Teufel, über den du gerade nachdenkst._"_,_ lachte der Teufel, „_Aber nimmst du an oder willst du nicht die ewige Jugend erhalten? Denk daran. Für immer die Schauspielerin Sharon Vineyard. Für immer von Menschen geliebt. Für immer jemand, zu dem aufgeschaut wird. "_

Sharon tilted her head.Sharon legte den Kopf schief.

Then she agreed.Dann stimmte sie zu. "Allright, Devil. Give me eternal youth, then you may take my soul." „Also gut, Devil. Gib mir ewige Jugend, dann kannst du meine Seele haben."

Der Dämon niThe Demon nodded his vulture head, then turned and faced the ckte mit dem Geierkopf, drehte sich um und stand vor dem Kamin.

„" _I will return with New Moon. Then this pact shall be sealed."__Ich werde mit dem Neumond zurück kommen. Dann soll dieser Pakt besiegelt werden."_

-o-o-

It was half a month later when Sharon was sitting again alone in her armchair.Es war einen halben Monat später, als Sharon saß wieder allein in ihrem Sessel. Again she had sent her employes home early. Wieder hatte sie ihre Angestellten zu früh nach Hause geschickt.

And again the Demon appeared just like he appeared the first time they met.Und wieder erschien der Dämon, so wie er das erste Mal kam.

From the fireside.Aus dem Kamin.

„" _I returned as promised."__Ich kam wie versprochen._"

Sharon tilted her head.Sharon legte den Kopf schief. "I see. But have you what you promised?" „Das sehe ich. Aber hast du das, was du versprochen hast?"

„" _Indeed I have"_ , the Beast said._In der Tat, das habe ich._"_,_ sagte das Biest. Suddenly he was gone again and stood behind Vermouth once more. Plötzlich war er wieder verschwunden und tauchte hinter Vermouth wieder auf.

„" _Hold still. I promise this won't hurt a bit."__Halt still. Ich verspreche, dass das nicht schmerzt."_

„Schmerzt"Hurt?", Sharon yelped.?", schrie Sharon.Suddenly there was a sharp pain as the Demon tore open her back. Plötzlich gab es einen stechenden Schmerz, als der Dämon ihren Rücken aufschlitzte.

Two deep cuts were now right on her shoulder blades.Zwei tiefe Schnitte waren nun direkt auf ihren Schulterblättern.

But the pain suddenly ebbed away as something was forced into her back.Aber der Schmerz verebbte plötzlich, als etwas in ihrem Rücken gezwungen wurde.

„"What the he-?", Sharon snapped, suddenly realizing what the demon did."Was zur Hölle-?", schnappte Sharon plötzlich, als sie erkannte, was der Dämon hat.

He implanted two massive white wings into her back.Er implantierte zwei riesige, weiße Flügel in ihren Rücken.

„"What-what are those?"Was- was ist das?"

„" _Wings I ripped out of an Angel. If you want to know, I loved how she squealed and begged me not to do it. Being all gentleman, I killed her off so she wouldn't suffer being a wingless Angel."__Flüge. __Ich riss sie aus einem Engel. Falls du es wissen willst, ich liebte es, wie er schrie und mich an fehlte, es nicht zu tun. Als Gentleman habe ich ihn getötet, damit er nicht als ein flügelloser Engel leiden muss._"

The demon touched Sharon's back again, making the wings disappear in a tatoo.Der Dämon berührte Sharons Rücken erneut, so dass die Flügel zu einem Tattoo wurden.Then her clothes grew back together. Dann wuchsen ihre Kleider wieder zusammen.

„" _I fullfilled your wish"_ , the Devil said calmly as he took a step back, eyeing Sharon who turned around puzzled._Ich habe deinen Wunsch erfüllt._"_,_ sagte der Teufel ruhig, als er einen Schritt zurück trat und Sharon betrachtete Sharon, die sich verwirrt umdrehte.

„"And… what about that soul thing?"Und ... was ist mit dieser Seele-Sache?"

„" _I already claimed it by giving you those wings."__Ich habe sie schon beansprucht, indem ich dir die Flügel gab._"

An icy glare rested upon Vermouth. _"Now the deal is completed. Whenever you wish you can release those wings, allowing you to soar free through the skies. You became an Angel, meaning I granted you eternal youth."_ His eyes narrowed. _"However, you are not Immortal, remember this. If you should be killed by an accident or by murder, your wings won't protect you. And then your soul will be mine."_Ein eisiger Blick ruhte auf Vermouth. „_Jetzt ist der Deal abgeschlossen. Wann immer willst, kannst du diese Flügel freigeben, damit du frei durch die Luft schweben kannst. Du wurdest zu einem Engel, das heißt, ich gewährte ihr die ewige Jugend._" Seine Augen verengten sich. „_Jedoch erinnere dich daran, dass du nicht unsterblich bist. Wenn du durch einen Unfall oder durch Mord ums Leben kommen solltest, werden dich deine Flügel nicht schützen und deine Seele gehört mir._"

With a mighty flame the Demon vanished again.Mit einer mächtigen Flamme war der Dämon wieder verschwunden.

Sharon was left behind.Sharon wurde zurückgelassen.

Still confused.Noch immer verwirrt.

-o-o-

With a sudden shock Vermouth's eyes flew open.Mit einem plötzlichen Schock riss Vermouth die Augen auf.

Why did she dream of that right now?Warum hat sie diesen Traum gerade jetzt?

„"Wake up. We arrived in Nagano", Gin's cold voice told her.Wach auf. Wir sind in Nagano.", sagte Gins kalte Stimme zu ihr.

„"Great. Then we should find a hotel room to stay until we find that guy", Vermouth yawned.Großartig. Dann sollten wir uns ein Hotelzimmer suchen, in dem wir bleiben können, bis wir diesen Mann gefunden haben.", gähnte Vermouth.

The image of that demon appeared again inside her mind.Das Bild von diesem Dämon erschien wieder in ihrem Kopf.

There was something aweful familiar about that Beast.Es war etwas schrecklich Vertrautes an dem Biest.

And why did she have to think of that scar on his chest again?Und warum musste sie wieder an die Narbe auf seiner Brust denken?

Suddenly she remembered.Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich.

„"Oi. Gin?", she asked, "Do you remember back in Gunma, when I walked in on you using the shower in that hotel room?""""Hey. Gin?", fragte sie, „Erinnerst du dich an Gunma, als ich ins Badezimmer unseres Hotelzimmer ging, während du geduscht hast?"

„"How could I forget? I told you to leave again."Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du verschwinden sollst."

„"Well, 'telling' is the wrong word", Vermouth snickered, "You simply drew your gun and aimed it at me. No. There is something I need to ask you."Nun, ‚sagen' ist das falsche Wort.", kicherte Vermouth, „Du einfach deine Pistole genommen und auf mich gezielt. Nein, es gibt etwas, was ich dich fragen muss. "

"What would that be?"„Und das wäre?"

„"The scar on your chest. It is vertical, isn't it?"Die Narbe auf deiner Brust. Sie ist vertikal, nicht wahr?"


	15. XIV

**Formularbeginn**

**-XIV-**

Conan und Jodie rannten aus Agasa Haus. Sie haben wollten nicht länger dort bleiben, sie wollten Dante helfen.

Wie sie das tun sollten, wussten sie noch nicht genau.

Es war irgendwie eine gute Sache, dass alle Nachbarn weg waren und auch Subaru war nicht zu Hause.

Auf diese Weise niemand würde niemand die Polizei wegen dem Kampfeslärm rufen.

Dante war einfach in von dem tobenden Humbaba in die Gartenmauer geschleudert worden.

Hustend versuchte der Jäger sich zu befreien, aber da war der Waldwächter schon vor ihm und schlug ihn mit seinen Krallen.

Eine Menge Blut spritzte und regnet auf Humbaba und Boden. Dann packte er Dante und warf ihn in die gegenüberliegende Wand. Die Steine wurden davon zertrümmert.

Der Jäger kam nicht wieder heraus.

„**Schon tot?**", knurrte Humbaba, „**Ich bin enttäuscht.**"

Plötzlich zerriss der Schuss einer Pump Gun die Luft und zerrissen einige der Schlangen des Geistes.

Humbaba wirbelte herum und bemerkte eine schattenhafte Gestalt, die unter einem großen Baum stand.

„Hey? Hunter, bist du fertig?", fragte die Gestalt. Sowohl Jodie als auch Conan zuckten zusammen. Sie kannten diese Stimme sehr gut.

Langsam kam die Person aus dem Schatten.

Ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann mit finster wirkendem Blick und einer Brandnarbe auf der rechten Wange.

"Shu ...", keuchte Jodie, „Shu! Bist du das?"

Akai warf ihr lediglich einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, als er nach vorne trat und nach dem Schwert griff, das im Boden steckte.

Während der Schlacht hatte Humbaba Rebellionen aus Dantes Händen geschlagen, so dass die Klinge sich in den Boden gebohrt hatte.

„Ich habe seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr mit einem Schwert gekämpft.", seufzte Akai, „Ich hoffe, ich weiß noch, wie es geht."

Humbaba funkelte ihn an.

„**Was? Zuerst ein Halbblut und nun ein Mensch? Macht euch nicht lustig über mich!**", heulte der Geist.

„Mensch?", Akai klang überrascht. „Tut mir leid, dir widersprechen zu müssen. Aber ich-"

Plötzlich stand er direkt hinter Humbaba. „bin kein Mensch."

Mit einem extrem starken Schlag schlitzte Akai den gesamten Rücken des Geistes auf.

Humbaba zuckte kurz zusammen, dann wirbelte er herum, um seine Krallen gegen Rebellion zuschlagen.

Die Wunde auf dem Rücken begann zu heilen.

„Oh. Ich vergaß, du bist so ziemlich wie eine Pflanze. Ein Schnitt wird dich nicht töten", stöhnte der Ex-FBI, „Verdammt. Und ich hatte irgendwie die Hoffnung, dich ohne Feuer zur Niederlage zu zwingen."

„Shu?", flüsterte Jodie, die unmittelbar davor stand in Tränen auszubrechen.

Akai warf ihr einen schnellen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich zurück zu Humbaba. Der Geist hob seine Klauen und schlitzte Akai auf. Doch die Wunde war plötzlich verschwunden.

„Hey. Hunter. Beweg deinen Arsch hierher. Ich werde hier ein wenig Hilfe brauchen, ich bin nicht der Teufel Killer."

Keine Antwort.

Akai drehte langsam den Kopf in Richtung des Steinhaufens. „Hunter? Beweg deinen Arsch Hintern hier rüber!"

Humbaba kniff die Augen zusammen.

„**Du kannst nichts gegen mich tun.**", bemerkte er, „**Deine Stärke ist fast vollständig weg.**"

Akai funkelte ihn an. Conan erkannte, dass er zitterte.

„Jodie!", schrie der Detektiv, „Hilf mir Dante auszugraben!"

Jodie reagierten langsamer als üblich, aber dann stürzte sie sich auf die Überreste der Mauer, packte die Ziegel und warf sie weg.

Humbaba Stimme aber zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Dämon.

„**Ihr sind keine Bedrohung für mich.**"

„Warum willst du das wissen?", hustete Akai. Wirklich, sein Körper und Stimme wurden schnell schwächer seit seinem ersten Erscheinen.

„**Du bist nur ein Gespenst!**", brüllte Humbaba, „**Du besitzt dieser Körper, aber du wirst schnell schwächer mit jeder Stunde.**"

„Na und?", schnaubte Akai. Er warf einen Blick zurück zu Jodie und Conan. „Hey? Was ist mit dem Hunter?"  
>„Dante schlecht ist verletzt!", schrie Conan, „und bewusstlos!"<p>

„Verdammt", knurrte Akai, „Sieht so aus, als müsste ich den Kerl alleine vor Tagesanbruch fertig machen."

„**Tagesanbruch**?", der Natur Geist neigte seinen Kopf. Natürlich Geister verachteten die Sonne.

Humbaba kräuselte seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Grinsen, als seine Krallen begannen glühend. Sonnenlicht von seinem Körper gespeichert und in eine festere Form.

Sonnen Dolche.

Bevor Akai reagieren konnte, riss der löwenköpfige Geist seinen Körper auf. Das Licht beschädigt den Ex-FBI Agenten zu stark.

Mit dem letzten Rest seiner Kraft gelang es ihm, von Humbaba zurück und in die Richtung von Jodie und Conan zu springen.

Allerdings brach er auf die Knie, sein Körper zitterte heftig und seine Eingeweide wurden zu Asche.

„Shu", flüsterte Jodie, „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Geister ... können nicht im Sonnenlicht existieren", hustete Akai „Und obwohl ich diesen Körper habe…das war zu viel für mich ..."

„Shu ... du bist ... ein Geist?"

Akai zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nie gesagt habe. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich sage, was ich bin, kommen Menschen und versuchen mich zu exorzieren."

„**Du bist nichts!**", brüllte Humbaba.

„Shit", zischte Akai als er seine Hand anhob. Sein Fleisch war einfach verschwunden und zurück geblieben waren nur seine Knochen.

„Das war es für mich. Dieser Körper wird sterben."

„Nein, ich kann verkraften, dich wieder zu verlieren!", schrie Jodie.

Akai schüttelte nur den Kopf, warf dann einen Blick auf Dante als sein ganzer Körper begann zu zerfallen. „Bevor ich all meine Kraft verliere, denke ich, ich kann immer noch eine Sache tun..."

-oOo-

Das kleine Hotel Zimmer war hübsch und sauber, konnte aber Gin nicht helfen die Frage zu beantworten, warum der Portier ihm und Vermouth diese merkwürdigen Blicke zugeworfen hatte.

Genau wie der Typ in dem andere Hotel.

Vermouth streckte sich Körper. Der Porsche war zu klein für sie. Oder für Gin falls das zählt.

Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie Gin in dieses Auto passte.

„Sag mir", unterbrach die dunkle Stimme ihres Partners ihre Gedankengänge, „Warum denkt jeder verdammter Portier, dass wir verheiratet sind?"

„Huh?"

„Das Zimmer. Es gab noch eine Menge anderer Zimmer die frei sind, aber der Kerl hat uns eine Zwei-Personen-Suite gegeben. Nicht zu erwähnen die Blicke, die uns die Angestellte zuwarfen."

„Keine Ahnung", seufzte Vermouth. Sie ging zum Fenster und blickte hinaus.

Anokata sagte ihnen, dass ihr Ziel irgendwo in diese kleine Stadt war. Aber das Bild, das er ihnen gab, war sehr klein und sehr verschwommen.

Es würde sie Tage kosten den Kerl zu finden und zu beseitigen.

„Nun, ich denke, wir werden eine Weile hier bleiben.", sagte die Schauspielerin.

„Vermouth", fragte Gin, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte und seine Tasche auf das Sofa gelegt hatte. „Warum hast du mich nach meiner Narbe gefragt?"

Vermouth legte den Kopf schief. "Ich fragte mich...", sagte sie.

Sie sah ihren Partner für ein paar Augenblicke an, dann merkte sie plötzlich, dass sie auf seine kalten, grünen Augen starrte.

Warum, woher waren seine Augen, ihr so vertraut?

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich.

„Gin. Ich möchte dich etwas anders fragen."

„Wenn du mich fragen willst, wo ich diese Narbe habe, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemandem davon erzählen werde."

„Es geht nicht darum." Vermouth holte tief Luft, als sie sich umdrehte und Gin betrachtete.

Sie fragte sich noch, was sie trieb, als sie es tat. Aber zum ersten Mal seit zwanzig Jahren versuchte sie, ihre Flügel zu benutzen.

Glänzende, große, weiße Flügel sprossen aus ihren Schultern. Weiße Flügel, deren Federn dunkle Spitzen hatten.

Gin, jedoch hob nur den Kopf und musterte sie.

„Du bist nicht überrascht.", erkannte Vermouth, „Jeder andere hätte mindestens schockiert ausgesehen."

„Ich bin nicht schockiert", sagte Gin nüchtern, „Und ich bin nicht irgendjemand."

Vermouth kniff die Augen zusammen. „Dann bist du der Dämon, der mir die Flügel gab."

-oOo-

Mit einem klappernden Geräusch fielen Akais Knochen zu Boden. Seine Kleider waren immer noch über den Resten.

Eine hell leuchtende Kugel schwebte über dem Haufen Knochen und verschwand dann in Dantes Brust.

Der Jäger schnappte nach Luft, als sich seine Wunden plötzlich schlossen.

Humbaba starrte ihn überrascht an.

„**Dieser kleine Geist hat dich geheilt?**"

„Mich geheilt?", Fragte Dante. Er starrte auf seine Brust und bemerkte dann die Knochen, die neben ihm lagen.

Die Knochen, dieses Aku-Typs.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?", schnappte der Hunter.

„_Ich verschmolz mit deinem Körper und heilte deine Wunden._", sagte Akais Stimme in seinem Kopf: „_Meine Kräfte sind weg. Das war das letzte, was ich tun konnte._"

"Raus aus meinem Körper!"

„_Ich kann nicht. Ich bin zu schwach. Besiege nur den Naturgeist. Du musst ihn verbrennen, um ihn zu besiegen._"

„Pf.", knurrte Dante, als er sich erhob. „du bist ein Stock im Arsch. Schlüpfst in meinen Körper und kommandierst mich herum."

Der Hunter packte sein Schwert wieder, Jodie und Conan ignorierend.

„Nun. Dann gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit.", sagte er, während er an seinen Hals griff und den Anhänger packte, den er trug.

„**Was hast du vor?**"

„Du wirst sehen.", antwortete der Jäger.

Sein Körper war mit einer roten Aura gehüllt. 

„Ich werde dir in den Arsch treten." Dantes Augen wurden komplett rot. „Devil Trigger."


	16. XV

**-XV-**

Gin starrte Vermouth an.

Vermouth starrte zurück. Plötzlich fühlte sie wirklich dumm.

Schnell murmelte sie „Sorry, bitte vergiss es ganz schnell, ok? " und wandte sich ab.

Aber dann lachte Gin plötzlich. Vermouth bekam ein sehr ungutes Gefühl.

Sie hatte Gin noch nie lachen gesehen.

Oder überhaupt lächeln.

„Das ist sehr amüsant!", grinste Gin.

„Das ich dachte du bist ein Dämon?"

„Nein", antwortete Gin als er sich umdrehte und auf hörte zu lachen. „Ich finde es amüsant, dass mindestens einer von euch Sterblichen entdeckt hat, was ich wirklich bin."

Vermouth zuckte zusammen. „Du-du wirklich bist, dieser Teufel?"

„Natürlich bin ich der.", grinste Gin, „Nur, dass dieser Teufel kein echter Dämon war."

„Keine echter Dämon? Du hast mir gegenüber aber ziemlich dämonisch ausgesehen."

Gin hob die linke Hand, die Handfläche zeigte nach oben. Ganz plötzlich loderte eine rote Flamme auf, dann hatte er eine grausige Maske in der Hand.

Eine Maske, die einem Geierkopf ähnelte, mit großen Zähnen und von neun Hörnern umgeben wie ein Halo.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen setzte Gin die Maske auf sein Gesicht und sein Körper begann sofort sich zu verändern.

Scharfe Krallen, einen langen, dünnen Schwanz und riesige Flügel.

Genau der gleiche Dämon, der Sharon vor zwanzig Jahren die ewige Jugend anbot.

-oOo-

„Also gut, Punk", knurrte Dante, „Ich werde das jetzt beenden."

Während sein Körper von unheimlichen, roten Glühen umgeben war, schoss Dante vorwärts. Sein Schwert prallte mit einer unheimlichen Macht gegen Humbaba, der hin und her schwankte, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Im Handumdrehen Dante rammte sein Schwert mitten durch die Brust des Naturgeistes.

Humbaba brüllte, dann aber materealisierte sich vor Dante eine gewaltige, spirituelle Kreatur und schlüpfte durch die Wunde, die da Schwert gerissen hatte.

Sofort fing der löwenähnliche Dämon Feuer.

Sein Körper verbrannte und hinterließ nur ein Haufen Asche.

Jodie, Conan, Ai und Agasa starrten, aber nicht nur auf die Überreste des Geistes.

Auch bei Dante.

Der Jäger war kein Mensch mehr. Sein schlanker Körper war mit roten und schwarzen Schuppen bedeckt und eisige, rote Augen von einem Dämon glühten in seinem Gesicht. Ein Paar Flügel sprossen aus dem Rücken, seine Hände und Füße waren Krallen.

„Hey. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es so einfach ist, dann hätte ich das viel früher getan.", grinste der Jäger, als er sein Schwert wieder auf den Rücken schnallte.

Sein Körper begann wieder zu glühenden, dann nahm er seine ursprüngliche Form wieder an.

„Was zum Teufel war das gerade jetzt?", schrie Conan.

„Nur meine Devil Trigger.", grinste Dante, „Einfach gesagt, ich war ein vollwertiger Teufel, um dem in den Arsch zu treten."

Bevor jedoch mehr fragen konnte, bemerkt Conan eine kleine Bewegung hinter den Jäger.

Der Haufen von Asche bewegte sich leicht.

Dante schien es auch bemerkt zu haben.

Langsam drehte er sich und betrachtete den Haufen.

Gerade als sich etwas Kleines aus dem Haufen befreite.

Ein kleiner Dämon kroch aus der Asche und schaute sich dann vorsichtig um.

Er hatte das Gesicht eines Löwenjunges, eine einzige Schlange als Schwanz, kleine Flügel und übergroße Füße.

Schon, die Mähne aus lebenden Schlangen fehlte, aber ansonsten war es eine perfekte Kopie des schrecklichen Zehn Fuß großen Dämons, der mit Dante gekämpft hatte.

Ein Baby Humbaba.

Verwirrt wandte es sich zu Dante, scheinbar ohne Erinnerung daran, was passiert war.

Dante starrte das kleine Geschöpf an und zeigte dann mit dem Schwert auf es.

Humbaba aber leckte mit seiner kleinen Zunge über die Klinge, ein Schnurren war zu hören.

„Verdammt. Was ist mit dir passiert?", schnappte Dante. Humbaba beäugte ihn und miaute.

Der Jäger zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wandte sich dann aber an die anderen, die hinter ihm standen.

„_Du kannst ihn nicht töten._", sagte jemand. Die Gruppe drehte sich um und bemerkte einen schwachen Schimmer hinter Humbaba. Ein Schimmer, der versucht, eine menschliche Form zu erhalten, blieb aber immer ein unförmiger Fleck.

„Hey. Du bist das.", murmelte Dante, „Du siehst ziemlich schlecht aus ohne deine Kraft."

„_Es spielt keine Rolle._", sagte der Geist, „_Noch wichtiger ist: Du hast Humbaba geschlagen, aber er lebt noch. Warum? Weil er ein Geist der Natur ist._"

„Und man kann die Natur nicht zerstören, nicht wahr?", Fragte Conan.

„_Genau._"

„Myaw.", sagte der kleine Dämon und beobachtete das flackernde Licht.

„Er ist irgendwie neben der Spur. Eine Minute zuvor wollte er mich töten.", schnaubte Dante.

„_Weil er besessen war._"

„Besessen?"

„_Dämonen, auch die Mächtigen können von einem Höllendämon beschädigt werden. Das gleiche geschah mit Humbaba und nach all den Jahrhunderten wurde sein Geiste völlig böse._"

„Lass mich raten.", seufzte Dante, „Ich habe gerade sein Gehirn zurückgesetzt, oder?"

„Myaw!"

„Nun, ich denke, das ist ein 'Ja'."

„Myaw!"

Seufzend legte Dante sein Schwert weg. Dann drehte er sich zum Geist.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?"

„_Ich habe keine große Auswahl. Als Dämon der erst seinen Körper verloren hat und nun seine Kraft…Ich habe keine andere Wahl, als in die Hölle zurück zukehren und auf eine neue Chance zu hoffen._"

Dantes Augen verengten sich.

„Der Name ist Shuichi, nicht wahr?", fragte er plötzlich. Der Geist starrte ihn überrascht an.

„Woher weißt du das? Ich habe es dir nie gesagt."

„Ihre süße Kollegin. Sie hat eine Akte über einen FBI Kerl namens 'Akai Shuichi' in ihrem Schrank."

Der Geist schien sich zu Jodie zu drehen, dann zuckte er aber plötzlich zusammen und begann zu verschwinden.

„_Es tut mir leid._", keuchte er, „Aber ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben ... Ich denke, ihr müsst ihn alleine bekämpf-"

Der Lichtfleck zitterte ein paar Mal und war dann weg.

Er war wieder verschwunden.

Dieses Mal sicher.

-oOo-

Es war, als würde die Raumtemperatur mehrere Grad absinken.

Ein kurzer Blick auf das Thermostat jedoch zeigte, dass es tatsächlich wärmer wurde.

Kein Wunder, bei all den Flammen die um Gins Körper loderten.

Vermouth spürte eine Wand in ihrem Rücken. Witzig, sie hätte schwören können, dass sie in der Mitte des Raumes gestanden hatte, als sie ankamen.

Aber jetzt?

Was war dieses Ding?

„_Du solltest es gewohnt sein, Dämonen zu sehen. Immerhin war ich es, der dir die Flügel gab._"

Vermouth hob eine Augenbraue, hatte dann aber genug Mut, einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen.

Gin legte den Kopf schief und sah mit smaragdgrünen Augen auf seine Partnerin.

„Das ist also deine wahre Gestalt?"

„_Oh nein. Ist es nicht._", antwortete Gin, „_Das ist nur ein Ersatz für meine wahre dämonische Form. Ich musste ihn entwickeln, um zu verwandeln, wenn ich diesen schwachen Körper nicht zerstören will._"

Der Dämon faltete seine Flügel auf dem Rücken, dann packte er seine Maske, zog sie ab und war wieder menschlich. Er hob seine Hand und zeigte sie Vermouth. Die zwei Finger fehlten noch.

„Ein Mensch ist viel zu fragil.", erklärte Gin, „Selbst der einfachste Akt der Reparatur dieses Schadens ist zu stark für dieses Rumpf. Ich würde ihn in Staub verwandeln. Einfach so."

„Dann wirkt diese Maske wie ein Medium?"

„Du hast Recht. Ich benutze diese Maske für die Umwandlung in einen Dämon, ohne meine menschliche Gestalt zu zerstören. Es erlaubt mir auch einige meiner wahren Kräfte zu nutzen."

Seine Blicke wanderten über Vermouth zum Fenster.

Und für einen Moment erstarrte er.

Ein helles Licht, wie ein mächtiger Riss hoch oben im Himmel, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Was-was ist das?", Fragte Vermouth als sie es auch sah.

„Das ist ein Hellgate. Es ist weit offen.", erklärt Gin, „Jemand muss es geöffnet haben."

Er runzelte die Stirn für einen Augenblick, als das Tor verändert seine Farbe von Weiß zu einem brennenden Orange.

Und zwei riesige Blitze gingen von ihm aus.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall trafen beide das Land irgendwo hinter dem Horizont.

Das Tor zitterte und löste sich dann in Luft auf.

„Was war das eben?", fragte Vermouth leicht besorgt.

Gin legte den Kopf schief. Und ein unheimliches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Es bedeutet nur, dass diese ganze Sache bald enden wird."


	17. XVI

**-XVI-**

Conan hatte eine sehr unangenehme Nacht. Er war besorgt, dass Gin plötzlich im Hinterhof stand und drohte sie alle zu töten.

Immerhin fand sein Diener Dante mit Leichtigkeit. Aber jedes Mal, wenn der geschrumpfte Detektiv aufwachte und sich im dunklen Raum umsah, so sah er Dante in einer Ecke des Raumes schlafen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund war Conan sich sicher, dass der Hunter es merken würde wenn Gin oder ein anderer Dämon kam.

Ai und Jodie teilten sich auch ein Zimmer. Aber beide hatten einen gesunden Schlaf und waren sogar in der Lage zu schlafen, als Humbaba versuchte auf die Betten zu gelangen und sich neben sie zu kuscheln.

Am nächsten saßen alle in der Küche und aßen Frühstück.

„Dante.", meldete sich Jodie schließlich zu Wort, „Ist das wahr? Der Mann der gestern kam, war das wirklich Shuichi?"

Dante zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon. Geister sind leicht in der Lage einen Körper zu besitzen und Dämonen können mit ihren Knochen sogar ihren eigenen menschlichen Körper wiederherstellen." Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und verlagerte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zeitung.

Die Überschrift ließ ihn erstarren.

**Seltsames Licht versetzt Japan in Angst – UFO über dem Mt. Fuji?**

Es gab ein Foto darunter. Es zeigte einen riesigen, langen, leuchtenden Riss, in dem ansonsten dunklen Himmel.

Sofort wandte sich Dante zum Fernseher und schaltete ihn ein.

Er hatte Recht. Das Bild zeigte, was ein Tourist mit seinem Handy aufgenommen hatte.

Ein mächtiger Riss erschien einfach so, färbte sich orange und entließ zwei riesige Blitze.

Dann verschwand er wieder.

„Was war das?", fragte Agasa.

„Ich denke es war ein geheimer Test von Waffen.", schlug Ai vor.

„Nein, war es nicht.", sagte Dante, „Das Ding da. Es war ein Hellgate."

„Stopp!", rief Conan, „Hell von Hölle? Die Hölle, die vom traditionellen Punkt her unter unseren Füßen ist?"

„Die meisten Dämonen öffnen Hellgates lieber in Höhlen, wo sie diese durchqueren können, ohne das andere es bemerken. Aber die Hölle ist eine eigene Welt mit ihren eigenen Regeln. Gates, also Tore- können überall geöffnet werden.", Dante wies auf den TV, „Aber wenn ein Dämon ein Gate so offensichtlich öffnet, dann hat er meist etwas zu sagen."

Conan runzelte die Stirn.

„Könnten noch mehr Dämonen gekommen sein?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Wahrscheinlich.", sagte Dante nüchtern, „Und wahrscheinlich sind sie auch sehr gefährlich."

„Heißt das, es wird noch mehr Tote geben? Genauso wie die armen Kerle in dem Lagerhaus?"

Dante hob eine Augenbraue. „Lagerhaus? Was meinst du damit?"

Ai seufzte. „Vor ein paar Wochen ist eine Gruppe von Menschen abgeschlachtet worden. Und wir sind uns sicher, dass Gin der Mörder gewesen ist.

Der Hunter runzelte die Stirn. „Zeigt mir das Lager."

Conan beäugte Ai. „Ich denke es wird uns nicht schaden wenn du uns vorher etwas erzählst: Was wirst du tun, wenn ein weiterer von diesen ‚Höllendämonen' durch das Tor gekommen ist?"

Dante grinste ein wenig. „Dann müssten wir uns nicht mehr über den Kampf mit diesen Gin-Freak Sorgen machen. Höllendämonen sind extrem besitzergreifend der Welt gegenüber, in der sie geboren worden sind. Sie mögen es nicht, wenn andere Höllendämon damit spielen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ein zweiter Höllendämon hierhergekommen wäre, dann hätte unser gesuchte versucht, ihn zurück in die Hölle zu schicken und die beiden hätten es ausgekämpft."

Er grinste wieder. „Und da es keine Nachricht über ausgelöschte Städte und auseinander gerissene Berge gibt, denke ich, dass kein anderer Höllendämon gekommen ist. Aber ich glaube, dass einige starke Dämonen kamen."

Conan schüttelte den Kopf. Der gesamte Dämonenkram war ihm über.

-oOo-

Takagi und Shiratori gingen Miwako im Krankenhaus besuchen. Auch wenn der Angriff kaum einen Tag her war, wollten die beiden wissen, wie es ihr ging.

Wahrscheinlich war sie noch im Koma.

Niemand würde sich so schnell erholen, nachdem er fast erstochen wurde.

Doch kurz bevor sie Satos Zimmer erreichten, öffnete sich die Tür.

Und eine Frau trat heraus.

Auf den ersten Blick sah sie aus wie Sato, aber sie war es nicht.

Ihre langen Haare waren dunkel am Ansatz und weiß an den Spitzen. Sie trug einen langen roten Kimono. Er sah alt aus, geschmückt mit Blumen und Kirin und sehr teuer.

Allerdings waren ihre Augen am beeindrucktesten. Sie hatten eine tiefblaue Farbe, als wären sie au Saphiren.

Sie lächelte Takagi und Shiratori an und ging dann den Flur hinunter.

Aber gerade als ein Wagen kurz ihre Sicht blockierte, verschwand sie, als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst.

Verwirrt blickte der junge Polizist zu seinem Kollegen.

„Wer war das?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht."

Takagi schwieg. „Verdammt!", wurde ihm plötzlich klar, „Was wäre, wenn die Leute, die sie verletzt haben, zurück gekommen sind, um es zu beenden?"

Shiratori keuchte. Und wirklich, nur Sekunden später rannten ein paar Krankenschwestern in den Raum.

„Was ist passiert?"

Eine von ihnen blieb stehen. „Das Herz des Patienten ist gestoppt! Wir müssen reanimieren!"

Nun waren die beiden Polizisten völlig schockiert. Sofort traten sie nach den Krankenschwestern in den Raum.

Und alle erstarrten.

-oOo-

Jodies silberner Mercedes rutschte in eine Parklücke. Nicht weit davon war ein gelbes Absperrband zu sehen.

Das Lager war immer noch verschlossen.

Dante gähnte und stieg aus dem Auto. Er betrachtete dir leeren Fenster. Und trotz der ruhigen Erscheinung lag noch immer die Aura des Todes über dem Gebäude.

„Hier ist etwas wirklich Schlimmes passiert.", murmelte er.

„Hast du etwa Angst vor Gespenstern?", fragte Ai sarkastisch.

„Nee. Menschen, die von Höllendämonen gefressen werden, bekommen keine Chance Geister zu werden. Sie erstehen im Inneren des Dämons auf und sind dort für immer eingesperrt."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und duckte sich unter dem gelben Band hindurch.

Zur gleichen Zeit begann ein schweres Unwetter.

Conan, Ai und Jodie rannten in das Lager, damit sie trocken blieben, dann merkten sie, dass Dante nur in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Die Leichen und die Körperteile waren entfernt worden, aber die Schnitte und das Blut waren immer noch da.

Der Jäger hatte viele Schlachtfelder gesehen, aber das war hart. Auch für ihn.

Wie viele Menschen hatten ihre Leben wegen diesem einzigen Dämon gelassen?

Plötzlich gab es ein Geräusch hinter ihm. Sofort hatte Dante sein Schwert gezogen und wirbelte herum.

Nur um sich einem Katana gegenüber zu sehen.

Ein Katana, dass von einer in blau gekleideten Gestalt gehalten wurde.

Ein Mann mit silbernen Haaren.

Und genau den gleichen Gesichtszügen wie Dante.


	18. XVII

**-XVII-**

Dante schwieg für einen Moment vor Überraschung, so dass Conan genug Zeit hatte den anderen Mann zu mustern.

Er war genauso groß wie Dante und hatte die gleichen kalten, blauen Augen.

Allerdings hatte er eine andere Frisur und trug blau statt rot.

Außerdem hatte er eine andere Aura an sich.

Er schien kälter, professioneller und etwas altmodisch.

„Tch.", brach Dante die angespannte Stille, „Was für eine Überraschung, dich hier zu sehen. Dachte du bist tot nach der Gehirnwäsche von Mundus."

„Glaubst du wirklich die unsrigen sind so leicht zu töten?", sagte der andere, „Spardas Blut ist stark genug sich gegen jede Verletzung durchzusetzen.", er steckte das Schwert weg, während er fortfuhr, „Oder bist du auf den Kopf gefallen? Schließlich sind wir beide Söhne Spardas."

Dante hob nur eine Augenbraue, während Conan, Ai und Jodie auf keuchten. Dieser Mann war Dantes Bruder?

Der Hunter seufzte und steckte gleichzeitig sein Schwert weg.

„Pf. Hättest mir wenigstens eine Karte oder etwas Ähnliches schreiben könne, damit ich weiß, dass du wieder da bist."

Sein Bruder zog die Stirn in Falten und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Ich war nicht gerade im Urlaub.", knurrte er, „Ich hatte Glück und jemand öffnete gerade ein riesiges Hellgate und ich schaffte es zu entwischen." Er sah sich im riesigen Lager um. „Und besser als die Hölle ist dieser Ort hier allemal."

Er drehte sich und betrachtete die Wände mit dem Blut.

Nach einer Weile wandte er sich wieder an seinen Bruder.

„Was soll das werden Dante?", knurrte er, „Ich dachte immer, du liebst dein Leben. Also, warum hast du dich entschieden gegen einen Höllendämon zu kämpfen?"

Dante war überrascht. „Beeindruckend wie immer. Woher weißt du, dass es einer von ihnen ist?"

Der andere legte den Kopf schief. „Sag mir nicht, dass du ihn nicht riechen kannst. Diesen Gestank aus den tiefsten Abgründen der Hölle.", seine Augen verengten sich, „Du trägst eine Erinnerung an den Dämon bei dir."

„Oh richtig.", murmelte Dante, als er in seine Hosentasche griff. Einen kurzen Moment später zog er ein langes, weißes Objekt aus dem Mantel.

Eine Klaue.

Eine einzige lange Kralle.

Sein Bruder legte den Kopf schief.

„Also ist es Ennes'Sharra.", bemerkte er, „Beeindruckend. Du hast gewählt gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Von allen Dämonen ist er der rachsüchtigste."

„Ich habe nicht gewählt.", antwortete Dante kühl, „Mein Mandant hat mich hierher geschickt, um einen Dämon zu finden und zu töten und vergessen mir zu sagen, dass es einer von diesen Bastarden ist."

Er schwieg einen Moment, ehe er dann seinen Bruder musterte.

„Ich mag es nicht, das zu fragen, Vergil, aber sag mir: Würdest du mit mir zusammen gegen diesen Bastard kämpfen?"

Vergil war überrascht. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, aber warum fragst du unbedingt mich, dir zu helfen? Normalerweise wäre es das Letzte, was du tun würdest."

Dante seufzte. „Erstens: Lady und Trish sind nicht hier, also kann ich sie nicht fragen. Zweitens: Ich glaube nicht, dass eine von ihnen länger als fünf Minuten überleben würde. Drittens: Er hat mich schon einmal fertig gemacht, ohne aus seiner menschlichen Hülle zu schlüpfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine Chance habe, wenn er seinen richtigen Körper benutzt."

Vergil grinste. „Wenn man es so ausdrückt: Ich will mit dir kämpfen. Aber verstehe es nicht falsch. Ich will dir nicht helfen. Ich will nur sehen, wie stark das Blut von Sparda im Vergleich mit einem Höllendämon ist."

„Also gut, Bro. Let's Rock!"

-oOo-

Inspektor Yamato Kansuke war nicht glücklich.

Sein verletztes Beim schmerzte ziemlich viel in letzter Zeit und sein fehlendes linkes Auge machte die Situation nicht besser.

Nicht nötig zu erwähnen, dass ein wahnsinniger Killer die schöne Landschafft von Nagano durchquerte.

„Uehara!", blaffte er, „Wie ist die Lage?"

Die hübsche Detektivin seufzte, als sie ihm die verschiedenen Daten zeigte.

„Bisher haben wir drei Leichen überall in Nagano.", sagte sie, „Sie sind sich alle drei im Aussehen sehr ähnlich."

Yamato blickte finster drein. Das bedeutete, dass der Mörder, wer immer es war, keine Ahnung hatte wer sein Opfer war. Das hieß er würde weiter morden.

Der Inspektor schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Verdammt, Uehara!", schrie er, „Was ist die Todesursache?"

„Alle von ihnen wurden erstochen.", antwortete Uehara, „Die Pathologie versucht immer noch herauszufinden mit welcher Waffe."

Sie fügte stirnrunzelnd hinzu: „Der Pathologe sagte mir, dass alle drei am selben Tag getötet wurden. Wir sind nur davon ausgegangen, dass es verschiedene Tage waren, weil wir sie an verschiedenen Tagen gefunden haben."

„Alle am gleichen Tag?", Yamato runzelte die Stirn, „Es ist nur möglich, das zu tun- wenn man den ganzen Tag fährt." Sein Gesicht hellte sich ein wenig auf. „Wir sollten die Kollegen von der Autobahnpolizei fragen. Sie können die umliegenden Tankstellen fragen. Jemand der nur durch Nagano fährt, verbraucht viel Benzin."

Uehara nickte, doch bevor sie das Büro verlassen konnte, erschien ein Polizist und gab ihr einen Bericht.

Uehara zog die Brauen zusammen, während sie las.

„Ähm, tut mir leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen.", murmelte sie, als sie sich wieder zu ihrem Vorgesetzten drehte, „Aber es gibt Neuigkeiten über einen neuen Leichnam, der aufgetaucht ist."

„WAS?", schrie Yamato, als er auf die Füße sprang. Er schwankte, als er merkte, dass sein verletztes Bein nicht bereit war, dass andere zu unterstützen und ihn zu tragen.

„Es ist eine frische Leiche aufgetaucht.", sagte sie erneut, während sie ihrem Freund half zu den Parkplätzen zu gelangen. „Also sollten wir dorthin gehen und uns selbst einen Überblick verschaffen."

-O-

Nur 15 Minuten später erreichten die beiden Beamten eine Gasse. Ein anderer Beamter begrüßte sie und hob das gelbe Band an, damit die beiden den Tatort betreten konnten.

„Wir haben eine Zeugin, die sagt, Schüsse gehört zu haben. Kugeln in den Wänden und leere ein leeres Magazin in der näher der Leiche lassen darauf schließen, dass das Opfer sich versuchte zu wehren."

Der Gerichtsmediziner beäugte die beiden Neuankömmlinge mit glasigen Augen.

„Definitiv die gleiche Waffe.", murmelte er, „Erstochen. Mit der gleichen unbekannten Waffe durch die Brust, wie die anderen drei."

Yamato besah sich den Körper.

„Hey, Uehara. Ist das nicht dieser Waffenverkäufer Teimon Tsukishi?", knurrte er.

Uehara nickte überrascht. „Jetzt weiß ich, warum mir die anderen so vertraut vorkamen. Jemand versuchte diesen Mann zu töten."

„Und beendete den Job.", knurrte Yamato. Er wollte gerade in sein Büro zurück, als er eine weitere Nachricht bekam. Tsukishis Wohnung war bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Seine Familie war nicht in der Lage zu entkommen und war ebenfalls verbrannt."

Jetzt war Yamatos Tag wirklich beschissen.

-oOo-

Vermouth stand am Fenster, als plötzlich das Leuchten von Feuer ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Ihr großer, dunkel gekleideter Partner trat aus den wild brennenden Flamen.

„Mission abgeschlossen. Dieses Mal der Echte.", erklärte er.

Vermouth hob beide Brauen, als sie ihren dämonischen Kollegen musterte.

„Du siehst nicht besonders gut aus.", sagte sie, „Du bist eher ein Schweizer Käse als ein Mensch."

Sie hatte Recht. Gins Körper war übersät mit Schusswunden.

Der Dämon stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Die meisten Leute erstarren, wenn sie mich sehen, hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich eines dieser Insekten wehrt."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, früher oder später muss ich diesen Körper eh abwerfen."

„Abwerfen?", Vermouth klang schockiert. „Du meinst einfach wegwerfen? Es würde Verdacht aufwerfen."

„Dieser Körper hat zu viel Schaden abbekommen.", erklärte Gin, „Es wäre eine Katastrophe, wenn ich ihn während einer Mission abwerfen müsste." Ein kleines Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Nun, eine Katastrophe für die, gegen die wir kämpfen. Denn dann würde ich Material zu Herstellung eines neuen Körpers brauchen."

Er setzte sich aufs Sofa und fing an die Kugeln aus seinem Körper zu entfernen.

„Tut das nicht weh?", fragte Vermouth, als sie sah, wie er die Finger tief in die Wunden grub und das Metall zum Vorschein brachte.

„Überhaupt nicht.", antwortete Gin, „Immerhin ist das hier nur eine Erscheinung, die ich nutze, um mein richtiges Aussehen zu verbergen."

Gin seufzte erneut. „Auf jeden Fall sollten wir diesen Ort morgen verlassen. Ich habe keine Spuren hinterlassen und niemand sah mich das Zimmer verlassen. Ich denke niemand wird uns verdächtigen."

Vermouth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du darauf bestehst. Ich fing an Nagano ein wenig zu mögen."


	19. XVIII

-**XVIII-**

Mit großen Augen starrten die Krankenschwestern, Ärzte und die beiden Polizisten in den Raum.

Miwako saß aufrecht im Bett und sah die Neuankömmlinge an.

Sie war verwirrt.

„Äh…ich schätz, ich bin geehrt, aber…ist dieser riesige Menschenauflauf wirklich nötig?"

„Miwa-ko?", hauchte Takagi, als er den Raum betrat.

Seine Partnerin sah ihn an „Huh? Ist das eine Art Witz? Hab ich etwas verpasst?"

„Erinnerst du dich, was auf der Eröffnung passiert ist?", fragte Shiratori.

„Ausstellung?", Miwako schwieg. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie realisierte, was gemeint war.

„Gowej!", schrie sie, „Ist er in Ordnung?"

Takagi sah kurz Shiratori an, ehe er sich an Miwako wandte. „Tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen…", fing er an, „Aber Gowej wurde erschossen. Und wir alle waren um dein Wohlbefinden besorgt."

Miwako sah ihn an, als würde sie nicht verstehen, was los war.

Der Arzt zwängte sich durch die Menge.

„Das werde ich erklären.", sagte er, „Ms. Sato, während der Durchführung des Auftrages, wurden sie verletzt, ihn wurde mit einer unbekannten Waffe die Brust durchbohrt. Sie wurden mit einem durchbohrten Brustbein und einer durchbohrten Lunge gefunden. Genauso wurde ein Teil des Herzmuskels zerstört und auch ihre Wirbelsäule wurde beschädigt. Auch wenn es ein Wunder an sich ist, dass sie diese Wunde überlebt haben, waren wir sicher, dass sie niemals mehr in der Lage gewesen wären, sie von den Armen abwärts zu bewegen."

Miwako sah ihn an, schwang beide Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf.

„Nie mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen?", fragte sie sich. Sie sah zu Takagi.

„Takagi! Wann ist der Angriff passiert?"

Takagi zuckte zusammen. „Vor über 26 Stunden."

Miwako erstarrte. Wo waren ihre Schmerzen?

Ohne zu zögern riss sie die Bandagen von ihrer Brust, völlig das Keuchen von Takagi und Shiratori ignorierend.

Der Arzt hatte Recht. Es war eine tiefe Wunde direkt unter ihren Brüsten gewesen.

Aber sie war völlig verheilt.

Nach einer schnellen Untersuchung sagte der Arzt, dass auch die Lunge und das Herz vollständig repariert seien.

„Nun, Frau Sato.", sagte der Arzt, nachdem er seine Verwirrung überwunden hatte, „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie sind durchaus in der Lage ihre Arbeit als Polizistin wieder aufzunehmen."

Verwirrt verließen die Krankenschwestern und der Arzt den Raum wieder, während Takagi und Shiratori vor der Tür Stellung bezogen. Beide hatten eine tiefrote Farbe angenommen.

Schließlich war es für beide sehr ungewöhnlich zu sehen, wie Miwako sich auszog. Wirklich.

„Hey, Nin.", begann Takagi.

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen.", seufzte Shiratori, „Du weißt, dass ich Ninzaburo heiße."

„Tut mir leid. Aber weißt du ich habe nachgedacht. Ich frage mich, warum es Miwako so plötzlich besser geht. Es ist wie ein Wunder."

Shiratori verstummte.

„Hast du die Frau bemerkt, die an uns vorbei ging, als wir hierher kamen?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Takagi nickte. „Sie war irgendwie komisch.", sagte er.

„Genau. Als ob sie kein Mensch wäre.", murmelte Shiratori. Plötzlich machte etwas in seinem Kopf ‚Klick'.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was passiert ist, als dieser Dante-Typ in unserem Büro war?"

„Da war dieser Überfall.", antwortete Takagi. Jetzt verstand er es auch.

Dante hatte mit einigen Kreaturen gekämpft.

Nein, nicht Kreaturen.

Dämonen.

-oOo-

Es war ein kleiner und ruhiger Teich in der Mitte des Waldes. Ein altes Heiligtum eines Tempels stand in der Nähe.

Aber ansonsten gab es keine Anzeichen davon, dass Menschen anwesend waren.

Ein Fisch sprang aus dem Wasser, als ein roter Schatten sich vorbei bewegte.

Eine hochgewachsene Frau mit einem roten Kimono und blauen Augen. Sie trug einen alten Koffer. Einen, der mit Erde bedeckt war.

Gerade als sie den Schrein erreichte, legte sie den Koffer ab und löste den Verschluss.

Der Deckel wurde aufgeklappt und weiße Knochen enthüllt.

Mit einem Seufzer drehte sie sich zum Schrein. Ein Lichtschein befand sich in ihm.

„Weißt du, du hättest etwas vorsichtiger sein können.", sagte die Frau. Ihre Stimme klang melodisch.

„_Ich weiß._", antwortete das Licht, „_Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Menschen kommen und versuchen würden mich zu töten, nur weil es gegen ihre Regeln war, einen Dämon einen versiegelten Höllendämon bewachen zu lassen._"

„Du hast Glück.", entgegnete die Frau, während sich ihr Kimono in Schuppen verwandelte. „Dein Vater hat mich gelehrt, wie man ein Tor zur Hölle öffnet. Sonst wäre ich nicht in der Lage gewesen, dich zurück zu holen und deine Knochen würden auseinanderfallen."

Der Lichtschein gab keine Antwort. Stattdessen flog er über den Koffer und versank in den Knochen.

Er erlangte seinen Körper wieder.

Muskeln und Gewebe wuchsen wieder, ebenso wie Organe Haut und Fell.

Doch schon bald nach der Rekonstruktion seines Körpers, veränderte sich der Dämon erneut und erhielt einen menschlichen Körper. Vor ihm lagen Kleidungsstücken.

Die Frau hingegen hatte sich in ein schuppenbesetztes, Reh-ähnliches Wesen verwandelt. Ein Kirin.

„Sag mir.", begann sie, während sie zu sah, wie der andere sich anzog, „Warum bestehst du so darauf einen menschlichen Körper zu haben? Menschen sind ekelhafte und unbedeutenden Geschöpfe."

„Weil ich ein paar Freunde gefunden habe und ich sie nicht verlieren will.", sagte der Dämon, als er sich eine Strickmütze aufsetzte.

Die Kirin seufzte. „Gut, aber tue dieses Mal nichts Leichtinniges. Das letzte Mal, als du mit diesem Höllendämon gekämpft hast, wurde dein Vater getötet."

„Ich weiß.", ein kleines Grinsen folgte. „Aber ich traf den Sohn Spardas. Und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass der Höllendämon nur darauf wartet, dass ich gegen ihn kämpfe."

-oOo-

Die Sonne stand ging schon unter, als ein schwarzer Porsche Nagano verließ. Der Job war erledigt und das Ziel zum Schweigen gebracht worden.

Doch weil sie schlechte Informationen über den Mann erhalten hatten, mussten drei weitere vor Teimon sterben.

Und Teimon selbst war kein leichtes Opfer.

Er war ein Waffenverkäufer, das hieß, er war in allen Arten von Fernkampfwaffen ausgebildet.

Eine Sache, die Gin sehr schmerzhaft zu spüren bekam.

Während der Fahrt zurück nach Tokyo war er immer noch auf der Suche nach Kugeln und anderen Projektilen.

„Wirklich Gin.", seufzte Vermouth, „Kannst du es nicht auf eine andere Art machen? Es ist ekelhaft zu sehen, wie du die Kugeln aus deinem Körper holst."

„Ich entschuldige mich. Ich könnte meinen Körper aufreißen, um sie zu finden. Allerdings denke ich, dass du das nicht sehr gerne sehen würdest."

Vermouth schauderte bei dem Gedanken, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel. Aus den Augenwinkeln beäugte sie ihren Partner.

„Warum heilst du dich nicht einfach?", wollte sie wissen.

Gin sah sie an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Leicht.", antwortete Vermouth, während sie sich darauf konzentrierte, nicht den vorderen Wagen zu rammen. „Du bist ein Dämon. Das sollte doch heißen, dass du geniale Selbstheilungsfähigkeiten hast. Warum verwendest du die nicht einfach um deinen Körper zu heilen?"

Gin lehnte sich zurück. „Das funktioniert nur mit meinem richtigen Körper. Diese menschliche Hülle kann ich nicht heilen."

Er beobachtete Vermouth. „Alles, was ich tun kann ist ‚Zerstörung'. Ich soll zerstören, was die Götter schaffen. Das heißt aber auch, dass ich nicht heilen kann. Heilung braucht immer ‚Schöpfung'. Deshalb sind meine Regenerationsfähigkeiten so wie die der Menschen, nur schneller."

Vermouth warf ihm einen erneuten Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Gin sah schlecht aus. Fast so, als wäre er krank.

Kann ein Dämon krank werden?

„Dämonen werden nicht krank.", sagte Gin sachlich.

„Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen?"

„Nicht nur das, ich dich auch steuern, damit du tust, was ich will."

Vermouth wandte ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße. Es war seltsam. Normale Menschen sollten durchdrehen, wenn sie einen Dämon treffen, aber sie behielt die Nerven. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie an seine Nähe gewöhnt war. Oder es war noch nicht ganz in ihren Geist gesackt.

„Jedenfalls liegt dieser Körper im sterben.", seufzte Gin, „Ich glaube, ich habe noch eine Woche oder so, bevor ich nach einem neuen suchen muss."

Vermouth erschrak. „Warte! Du meinst du wirst gehen? Gehen, wie verschwinden?"

„Nein. Ich werde immer noch hier sein. Nur der Körper, den ich benutze wird ein anderer sein."

Die Schauspielerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Verdammt. Selbst wenn du es bist, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen was passieren wird. Ich mag es, wie du im Moment aussiehst."

Gin grinste. „Tut mir leid. Ich werde versuchen, das Aussehen, das ich jetzt habe, zu kopieren."

„Ich dachte du kannst nichts erschaffen."

„Kann ich auch nicht. Aber ich kann rekonstruieren. Schließlich ist ein menschlicher Körper nur aus Zellen aufgebaut. Ich kann Zellen von verschiedenen Personen nehmen und mir einen neuen Körper erschaffen." Er runzelte die Stirn und fügte dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu: „Einen menschlichen Körper oder andere komplexe Lebewesen zu bauen ist leicht für mich. Solange wie ich das passende Material habe."

Er starrte nach draußen.

„Allerdings dauert es 13 Tage einen neuen Körper zu bilden. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen."

„Als der Kopfgeldjäger dich angegriffen hat?"

„Nicht nur da. Auch der Vorfall im Lagerhaus. Ich musste diesen Körper verlassen, um die Kerle zu töten."

„Und?"

„Wenn ein Dämon wie ich seine menschliche Form verlässt und dann versucht wieder in diese zu schlüpfen, dann wird der Körper schwer beschädigt."

Vermouth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn du den Kollegen sagst, warum du plötzlich nicht mehr menschlich bist."

„Ich könnte Anokata darum bitten mir ein paar Tage frei zu geben."

„Als ob das klappen würde."

Gin grinste nur leicht. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Vermouth. Ich werde das machen, aber vorher werde ich diesen bescheuerten Hunter töten."


	20. XIX

**-XIX-**

Nach der Fahrt zu Professor Agasas Haus hatte Vergil nichts anderes zu tun, als sich anzuhören, was Dantes Grund gewesen war nach Tokio zu kommen und was sie schon wussten.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, als er erfuhr, dass der Mann, der den Höllendämon befehligte, es gewesen war, der Dante angeheuert hatte.

Er wandte sich mit den Augen an Jodie. „Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann arbeitet dieser Höllendämon für den Mann, der meinem Bruder den Auftrag gab ihn wieder zu versiegeln."

„Nicht nur das, aber wie vermuten, dass das auch der Hauptgrund ist, wie die Organisation so gefährlich werden konnte. Ich kenne keine andere Mafia, die so gewalttätig und gnadenlos ist, wie diese.", erklärte Jodie. Vergil verstummte und zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Was planst du?", fragte Dante mit einem schelmischen Unterton nach einer Weile, „Wenn du dieses Gesicht machst, dann planst du in der Regel etwas. Etwas Ähnliches wie mit dem Temen-Ni-Gru."

„Ich habe überlegt, warum dieser Mann die Macht über einen Höllendämon hat."

„Hast Recht. Diese Kerle lassen sich in der Regel nicht von Menschen beeinflussen."

Vergil lehnte sich zurück. „Was auch immer der Grund ist, es könnte uns von Vorteil sein."

„Wir könnten ihn in eine Falle locken, oder?", fragte Conan.

Vergil schien überrascht. Dieses Kind hatte einige gute Kenntnisse.

„Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Wie willst du das hinbekommen?"

Conan neigte den Kopf. „Wir haben die Telefonnummer von Gins Chef. Könnten wir es nicht so einrichten, dass er Gin in die Falle schickt?"

„Um den Mistkerl leichter zu bekommen?", erkannte Dante, „Verdammt. Das ist ein guter Plan."

Vergil legte den Kopf schief. „Das Depot wäre ein guter Platz, das zu machen. Viele Menschen starben dort und auch wenn ihre Seelen vom Kern des Helldemons abgesaugt wurden, bleiben Fetzten ihrer Energie zurück."

„Nichts ist besser als mehrere Dutzend wütende Präsenzen.", grinste Dante, „Und ein guter, altmodischer Zauber."

„Diesen Teil könnte ich übernehmen.", grinste Vergil.

„Du kannst zaubern?"

„Ich bin lange genug in der Hölle gewesen, um ein oder zwei Dinge zu lernen. Zeichne einen Kreis, lege einige Zaubersprüche hinein und schreibe den Namen des Helldemons in die Mitte. Das sollte lange genug halten, um ihm seine Kralle in die Brust zu rammen."

„Warum?", wollte Conan wissen.

„Weil der eigene Körper des Höllendämons die effektivste Waffe ist, um ihn zu versiegeln.", seufzte Dante, „Normaler weise würde ihre menschliche Gestalt getroffen werden und aufhören zu existieren, wenn man ihre Brust mit einer normalen Waffe durchbohrt, aber die eigenen Körperteile können den Höllendämon direkt angreifen."

Jodie seufzte. „Ich lass euch tun, was ihr wollt. Bitte ruft mich an, wenn die Falle fertig ist."

Dante und Vergil grinsten und verließen dann das Haus, um alles vorzubereiten.

-oOo-

Chianti und Kir saßen auf dem Sofa und sahen sich die Nachrichten an.

„Die vierte Leiche wurde gefunden. Es war der Körper des Waffenhändlers Teimon.", sagte die zierliche Nachrichtensprecherin.

Kir seufzte. „Gott, Sie haben die in die Spätnachrichten gelassen? Die hat so viel Intelligenz wir fünf Meter von Land Lane."

„Eifersüchtig?", grinste Chianti.

„Auf die? Niemals."

Vodka betrat das kleine Wohnzimmer.

„Was redet ihr da?", wollte er wissen.

„Nicht viel.", antwortete Chianti, „Kir hat nur gerade gesagt, dass sie eifersüchtig auf diese Nachrichtensprecherin ist."

„Verdammt! Nein, bin ich nicht!"

„Bist du!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„NEIN!"

„Und ich dachte, ihr wärt alle erwachsen. Verhalten tut ihr euch aber wie Kindergartenkinder."

Die drei drehten sich um. Vermouth stand in der Tür und grinste.

„Oh, du bist wieder da.", meinte Vodka mit einem Lächeln, „Ist Aniki auch zurück?"

„Natürlich bin ich.", knurrte Gin. Wie ein Schatten erschien er direkt hinter Vermouth.

Allerdings schien er in einer sehr schlechten Stimmung zu sein. Etwas, was sie bei Gin selten sahen.

„Aniki? Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Nicht wirklich.", schnappte Gin, „Nach der nächsten Mission werde ich ein paar Tage frei nehmen."

Er ging.

Die anderen schwiegen. Ihr Boss hatte gerade zugegeben, dass er eine Pause benötigte! Nur wenige Augenblicke später sprang Chianti auf und schrie Vermouth an.

„Verdammte Frau! Was hast du mit ihm angestellt?"

„Das solltest du eher Teimon fragen.", seufzte Vermouth gelangweilt, „Wenn in dich eine Tonne Blei gepumpt werden würde, wärst du auch mies gelaunt." Sie sah sich um. „Wie auch immer. Gibt es hier etwas zu essen? Ich bin irgendwie gerade hungrig."

Kir zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte auf den Kühlschrank.

„Wenn Vodka es nicht gegessen hat, dann müsste noch etwas Pizza von gestern da sein."

„Und vom Tag davor und von Tag vor jenem…", murmelte Chianti leise. „Normale Menschen sollten es nicht essen…Aber was rede ich da?", lachte sie ein wenig lauter, „Geh und nimm es, wenn du wirklich hungrig bist."

Kir starrte sie an. „Chianti, es ist ein merkwürdiges Grünzeug darauf. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie es essen sollte. Sie könnte krank werden."

„Das ist, was ich will!"

„Du kannst sie einfach nicht ausstehen, oder?"

„Sie hat Calvados getötet. Natürlich kann ich sie nicht ausstehen!", schnaubte Chianti. Vermouth ignorierte sie und schaute in den Kühlschrank.

Hm. Die Pizza sah sogar noch schlimmer aus, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Der grüne Schimmel auf der Oberfläche schien sich fast zu bewegen. Mit einem Seufzen warf sie die Pizza in den Mülleimer.

-o-

Gin erreicht ‚sein' Zimmer im Versteck. Nun, theoretisch gesehen, war es nur ein Schlafzimmer von dreien, die nützlich waren, wenn man von einem Auftrag kam und nicht nach Hause konnte ohne Verdacht zu erwecken, eine Mission früh im Morgengrauen begann und man vorher schlafen wollte oder wenn die Ausführenden zu müde waren, um abends nach Hause zu fahren. Jedenfalls machte Gin gerade eines der Schlafzimmer zu dem seinigen, was bedeutete, dass jeder, der diesen Raum unerlaubt betrat, von ihm zu Tode gestarrt werden würde.

Das großgewachsene Mafiamitglied ließ sich dort auf die Couch fallen. Er war so müde. Dieser verdammte, schwache Körper. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass, wenn er diesen Körper verließ, es 13 Tage dauern würde sich eine neue Hülle zu erschaffen. Einen Zeitraum, den er im Moment nicht hatte.

„Dieser Rumpf hätte ein bisschen länger halten sollen.", murmelte er. Ich kann hier nicht in meiner richtigen Gestalt herum laufen, hier sind einfach zu viele Leute, dachte er. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er es liebte Mr. Badass zu sein. Er liebte es, wie die Menschen ihn erschrocken und verängstigt ansahen, wenn er erschien. Er war nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er einer der dreizehn Höllendämonen war.

Würden sie weg rennen? Selbstmord begehen? Oder ihm immer noch folgen?

„Blöde Menschen.", murmelte er, „Das einzige, wofür sie taugen, ist meine Nahrung zu sein."

Er dachte einen Moment daran, als was Menschen noch dienen konnten, aber es gab nicht viel. Die Menschen waren zerbrechlich und wehrlos ohne ihre Waffen. Nicht zu vergessen, wie schwach ihr Blut war. Halbdämonen, wie dieser Hunter Dante entwickeln einiges an überraschenden Kräften, aber nur manchmal. Die meiste Zeit wurden sie von normalen Dämonen und Menschen ignoriert und versuchen verzweifelt einen Platz zum Leben zu finden.

Im Vergleich zu ihm waren Halbdämonen nichts.

Gin, oder noch besser, der Höllendämon Ennes'Sharra lebte bereits seit 4700 Jahren. Beim Erreichen von fünftausend wurden Höllendämonen unschlagbar. Aber auch mit diesem Alter war er zu mächtig für normale Dämonen.

Eine kleine Erkenntnis kam dazu. Er war nicht in Ordnung. Die Halbdämonen und irdische Dämonen hatten keine Chance in einem Kampf mit einem Höllendämon. Wenn der Kampf in der Hölle stattfand.

Gin starrte an die Decke. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Halbdämonen sind mächtig, aber nur in der Hölle! Auf der Erde haben sie nur ein Millionstel ihrer ursprünglichen Kraft.

Nicht zu vergessen, dass er in der Vergangenheit versiegelt wurde. Und die Wiedergewinnung der alten Kraft dauerte immer mindestens ein Jahrhundert.

Das war's. Jetzt war er richtig sauer. Draußen explodierte ein Auto im Feuer seiner Wut.

Wie hatte er das vergessen können?

Verdammter Enkidu! Verdammter Sohn von Enkidu!

Die Narbe auf seiner Brust begann zu schmerzen, als er sich an die Tage erinnerte, als die beiden Dämonen ihn versiegelten. Er hatte es geschafft Enkidu zu töten, aber nur zu dem Preis, dass er selbst versiegelt wurde.

Er seufzte noch einmal, setzte sich auf und starrte auf die Tür. Wie auch immer, trotzallem war er immer noch so gut wie unschlagbar. Er, als der Halbdämon des Feuers und der Erde, hatte die totale Kontrolle über die Erde, auf der alle standen. Er war der verheerendste aller Halbdämonen.

24. August 79 . Dieses Datum hob normalerweise seine Stimmung.

Es war der Tag, an dem er zwei ganze Städte ausgelöscht und tausende von Menschen getötet hatte. Pompeji und Herculaneum. Diese Namen waren die schönsten Namen, die er je gehört hatte. Und all die menschlichen Seelen waren so lecker gewesen.

Ein kleines Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. „Ich glaube ich werde den Vesuv wieder ausbrechen lassen."


	21. XX

**-XX-**

Vergil wischte etwas weißen Staub von seinen Händen, als er den Bannkreis betrachtete, den er gerade beendet hatte. Dante suchte derweil die Umgebung nach Spionen ab und entsorgte sie, wenn nötig.

„Und?", fragte der jüngere Zwilling, „Alles soweit in Ordnung?"

Vergil nickte. Der Kreis hatte etwa einen Durchmesser von 13 Fuß (ca. 3,96m) und bestand aus sieben konzentrischen Kreisen. Die Anzahl der Wände, die der Zauber aufbauen würde, wenn der Dämon in der Falle saß.

Mehrere Symbole bedeckten die Ringe, aber es war nur ein Symbol in der Mitte des Kreises.

Es sah so ziemlich aus wie ein ‚M', hatte aber ein paar wellenförmige Muster auf beiden Seiten.

Der Name Ennes'Sharra in dämonischen Symbolen.

Jodie und ihre Kollegen waren schon da. Dante rief sie und erzählte ihnen sich zu verstecken, bevor er sich daran machte, Anokata anzurufen.

Camel und James starrten auf den Kreis am Boden. Das Ding sollte den gefährlichsten Mörder aller Zeiten stoppen?

„Vertrauen sie mir, dass wird funktionieren.", grinste Vergil, „Aber es wird nicht nur seine Bewegungen verlangsamen, sondern ihn auch blenden und seine anderen Sinne schwächen."

„Wir bekommen den Scheißkerl.", grinste Dante, die Dämonenklaue begutachtend.

„Was auch immer.", murmelte James, „Bitte rufen sie Anokata an und lassen sie ihn Gin hierherschicken. Ich habe ein paar Fragen an ihn."

„Zuerst müssen wir ihn versiegeln, dann können sie die Fragen stellen.", sagte Dante.

„Wäre es nicht besser ihn zu fragen, bevor du ihn versiegelst?", wollte Jodie wissen.

„Und riskieren, dass er angreift?", knurrte Vergil, „Niemals. Wissen sie, Höllendämonen sterben nicht, unabhängig von den Verletzungen, die sie haben. Aber ihre Macht kann geteilt werden."

„Geteilt?"

„Höllendämonen bestehen aus drei Teilen: Körper, Geist und Seele, nur die Verbindung zwischen den drei, mach sie stark. Das Durchbohren ihres Herzes macht den Körper unbrauchbar, schickt die Seele zurück in die Hölle, während der Geist auf der Erde wandern muss, bis das Siegel gebrochen wird. Und wenn wir den Geist hier halten, dann können sie ihn alle Fragen, was sie wollen."

Dante schnappte sich ein Handy und wählte Anokatas Nummer.

„Wer da?"

„Devil May Cry, ihr Service."

„Ah, Mr. Dante. Gibt es etwas Neues?"

„Gibt es, in der Tat. Wenn sie ihren Dämon wirklich loswerden wollen, dann schicken sie ihn in das Depot.

„Bitte?"

„Sie haben mich gehört. Ich weiß, dass sie den Dämon befehligen. Sie wollen ihn loswerden, als informier ihn, dass er seinen Arsch hierher bewegen soll."

Anokata verstummte. Nach einer langen Pause stimmte er schließlich zu. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Bitte bannen sie ihn so schnell wie möglich."

„Für das versprochene Geld würde ich auch mit ihm den Boden aufwischen."

Dante klappte das Handy zu.

Alles, was sie tun musste, war sich zu verstecken und zu warten.

-oOo-

Vermouth war die einzige, die mutig genug war, sich in Gins Zimmer zu wagen. Sie fand ihn schlafend auf der Couch.

„Hm. So viele Möglichkeiten und so wenig Zeit.", grinste sie. Langsam schlich sie sich näher, aber bevor sie ihn erreichte, öffnete er die Augen und fixierte sie mit seinen Blicken.

„Was willst du, Vermouth?"

Vermouth seufzte. „Verdammt. Einfach nur einen kleinen Streich an dir spielen."

„Musst du immer die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Hey, du kannst meine Gedanken lesen, warum fragst du?"

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung. Sag mir: Warum störst du mich?"

Vermouth seufzte erneut, dieses Mal ein bisschen dramatischer und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Anokata hat angerufen. Er sagt, da ist ein Freak, der unsere Organisation kennt. Wir sollen ihn entsorgen."

Gin machte stöhnend seinem Unmut Luft. „Das ist alles? Nur die Entsorgung von irgendeinem Kerl?"

„Er klang, als ob es wichtig wäre."

Gin stand auf. „Also gut. Ich denke, es ist Zeit etwas Urlaub zu beantragen." Er ging zur Tür. „Bereite das Team vor. Besser wir bringen das schnell über die Bühne."

-o-

Mit Gins Porsche, Chiantis Viper und Kirs Citroen kamen die Mitglieder zum Depot. Alle hatten ein komisches Gefühl. Warum sollte Anokata sie zurück zum Depot beordern?

„War es notwendig, dass alle von uns mitkommen?", wunderte sich Chianti „Ich habe nämlich ein mieses Gefühl in meiner Bauchgegend."

Gin kniff die Augen zusammen. Verrückt, dass er es noch nicht bemerkt hatte, aber irgendwie war dieses Gebiet merkwürdig. Fast, als betäube etwas seine Sinne.

Aber er bemerkte schnell die Männer, die sich im Schatten verstecken.

„Schnell! Verschwindet von hier!"

Die Information wirkte nicht so, wie sie sollte, aber Gin war niemand, der sein Team in die Gefahr führte. Er wirbelte herum und schrie: „Das ist eine Falle! Verschwindet!"

„Schweiße!", rief Chianti. Doch in diesem Moment blockierte das FBI mit großen Autos den Fluchtweg.

Zwei Dutzend SWAT-Mitglieder umringten die hochrangigen Mafiamitglieder.

„Hey, das funktioniert ja ziemlich gut."

Jodie erschien mit Agent Camel und Black direkt hinter ihr. Alle drei hatten ein siegessicheres Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Es scheint, dass ihr nicht so schlau seid, wie ihr immer sagt.", sagt Jodie, „Tut mir leid, aber ihr seid alle verhaftet."

Vermouth versuchte ihre alte Feindin mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen.

Warum sollte Anokata sie auf eine Mission schicken, ohne, dass sie Zeit für die nötigen Vorbereitungen hatte?

Eine schlechte Vorahnung machte sich in ihr breit.

„Gin.", sie zupfte am Ärmel ihres Anführers. Allerdings war seine Reaktion ungewöhnlich langsam. War er so verblüfft, weil sie so leicht in eine Falle tappten?

„Gin?", versuchte sie es ein wenig lauter. Nun reagierte er. Langsam drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Vermouth sprang fast rückwärts. Viele kleine Tropen Blut liefen über Gins Wangen. Seine Augen bluteten.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Nichts ist in Ordnung.", knurrte Gin, „Ich kann nichts sehen und meine anderen Sinne sind auch geschwächt." Genauso wie Wasser. Zu dieser Erkenntnis kam er schnell.

Er, als Höllendämon von Feuer und Erde, war natürlich schwach gegenüber Wasser. Er trat einen Schritt rückwärts. Hier stimmte etwas nicht.

Sein Rücken traf auf eine Wand. Eine verletzende Wand.

Die anderen Mitglieder sprangen weg, als ihr Anführer gegen eine Mauer stieß, die aus der Luft zu kommen schien.

Nein, da war keine Wand. Es war stärker

Vermouth stand noch neben ihm, als ihr Blick zum Boden glitt. Dort war ein blaues Muster. Ein Kreis?

Etwas in ihrem Kopf machte 'Klick'. Gin war ein Dämon. Dämonen konnten mit Zaubern gefangen werden.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?", schnappte Chianti.

Vermouth sprang aus dem Kreis. Wie sie dachte. Der Zauber hatte keine Wirkung auf sie.

„Es ist ein Zauber.", sagte die Schauspielerin.

„Zauber?", fragte Vodka verwirrt, „Warum sollte Aniki von so etwas beeinflusst werden?

„Benutzt deinen Verstand du Blödmann." Die Mitglieder der Organisation schossen herum. Ein Mann stand dort. Ein Mann mit weißem Haar und einem tiefpurpur Mantel. Und einem riesigen Schwert.

„Wer bist du?"

„Dante. Besitzer des Devil May Cry.", grinste der Mann. „Ich bin hier, um einem Dämon in den Arsch zu treten." Er schwang das Schwert zum Boden. „Nun denn, hier komme ich!"

Dante griff an, aber Gin bemerkte ihn. Er berührte kurz die unsichtbare Mauer, so dass sie für einen Moment nicht transparent war.

Dante musste den Angriff abbrechen, weil die Chance zu groß war, dass er verfehlte. Gin sprang derweil auf die andere Seite des Kreises.

Dort aber, lauerte Vergil.

Der ältere Zwillingsbruder schoss nach vorne, in dem Moment, als Gin sein Ende des Kreises erreichte. Vergils gewählte Waffe war die Zehn Zoll (ca. 25cm) lange Kralle, die es Dante geschafft hatte, beim letzten Zusammentreffen, abzuschneiden.

Ein sauberer Stoß nach rechts in sein Herz und alles wäre vorbei.

Allerdings war die Blendung des Zaubers nicht stark genug. Im letzten Moment gelang es Gin auszuweichen, die Kralle traf nur seine Schulter, aber Vergils Position war ihm jetzt klar. Er packte den Sohn Spardas am Arm, war ihn einfach über sich rüber und drückte ihn auf den Boden.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich wieder auf sein Gesicht, als er die Kralle wieder aus seinem Rücken riss. Blut spritzte aus der Wunde, aber er ignorierte es.

„Nun, sieht so aus, als gäbe es zumindest etwas positives." Er hob den rechten Arm und änderte ihn in einen weißhäutigen Dämonenarm. Ein Arm mit zwei Zehn Zoll langen Krallen. Und eine Klaue fehlte.

Gin legte die Kralle aus dem Rücken auf den Stumpf der fehlenden und sofort wuchsen beide zusammen.

„Fühlt sich viel besser an.", grinste er. Seine Sicht war immer noch geblendet, aber er hatte eine gute Idee, wo er hin wollte. Nach rechts in die Richtung von Dante und Vergil.

Nach Recht in die Richtung der Wand.

Vodka schluckte. Was war da los? Plötzlich hatte Aniki den Arm eines Dämons, ließ sich einen abgehackten Finger wieder anwachsen und war in einem Bannkreis gefangen?

„Sieht so aus, als wüsstet ihr, wer ich wirklich bin.", sagte Gin sachlich. „Sonst hättet ihr nie einen Wasserzauber für diesen Kreis genutzt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihr meinen richtigen Namen eingesetzt habt." Er senkte den Kopf und seine Stimme wurde zu einem Knurren. „Aber ihr habt eine Sache vergessen. Meine besondere Fähigkeit."

Auch sein linker Arm wurde zu dem eines Dämons. Langsam hob er beide. „Dachtet ihr, ich habe diese Krallen nur, um Menschen aufzuspießen?"

Er rammte beide Hände in die Wand und bohrte seine Krallen ein wenig hinein. Die Mauer wurde sofort wieder undurchsichtig, nun waren mehrere Risse auf der Oberfläche zu sehen.

„Nein", knurrte er, „Meine Fähigkeit ist es Barrieren zu durchbrechen. Egal wie stark sie sind."

Sein Körper begann langsam zu zerreißen. Sein Fleisch zerriss und mehrere tiefe Wunden erschienen auf seinem Oberkörper, die stark bluteten.

Dennoch bröckelte die Wand weg.

„Shit!", seufzte Dante, „Zeit für Plan B?"

„Schlag ihn tot!", knurrte Vergil.

Beide griffen an, aber zu spät. Der Zauber löste sich, so dass Gin sich wieder normal bewegen konnte und sein Sinne zurück kehrten. Nun, abgesehen von seiner Sicht vielleicht.

Aber das war genug um auszuweichen und sich in eine sichere Entfernung zu bringen.

Sofort, als seine Füße den Boden berührten, zerbrach der Asphalt.

„Ich hoffe ihr wisst, dass ihr nun in ernsten Schwierigkeiten seid.", knurrte Gin. Die Luft um ihn herum begann zu flackern und der Boden unter ihm zu schmelzen. Das Blut, das nach unten tropfte, trocknete sofort, als das Wasser in ihm verdampfte.

„Ich mag es nicht in Fallen gelockt zu werden."


	22. XXI

**-XXI-**

Dante und Vergil erstarrten. „Shit!", sagte einer von ihnen, aber Vermouth war sich nicht sicher wer.

Aber sie schienen erschrocken zu sein.

Allerdings waren sie nicht die einzige. Tief in ihr entstand ein nagendes Gefühl. Sie war sich sicher, dass die anderen es auch hatten.

Denn die FBI-Agenten senkten langsam ihre Waffen und starrten Gin an.

Der Asphalt unter seinen Füßen schmolz und der ölige Teil fing Feuer

Gin hob den Kopf, seine Augen wurden komplett grün.

„Das ist euer Ende, ihr Sterblichen.", knurrte er, „Ihr habt mich wütend gemacht. Ich mag es nicht, wenn Insekten das machen."

Sein Körper fing Feuer. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke erhob sich ein riesiger Tornado aus Feuer gen Himmel, der alles verschlang, was brennbar war.

„Verdammt, was ist los?", hörte man Jodie über das Brüllen des Feuers hinweg schreien.

Dante drehte sich zu ihr. Und grinste. „Er verbrennt einfach seinen menschlichen Körper, damit er mit mehr Macht kämpfen kann."

„Stopp…verbrennt…seinen menschlichen Körper?"

Vergil zog die Brauen zusammen. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein.", sagte er langsam, „Du weißt wie gefährlich ein Höllendämon ist, selbst hier auf der Erde."

Dante wurde wieder ernst. „Ich weiß. Aber hier haben wir eine Chance. Unten in der Hölle wäre es, als würden Fliegen gegen eine Windschutzscheibe fliegen. Und wir wären die Fliegen."

„Sei vorsichtig!", warnte Vergil plötzlich, „Da kommt er."

-o-

Mit einem Schrei wurden die Flammen in alle Richtungen gesprüht und verschwanden. Dante und Vergil sogen beide die Luft ein, während die anderen mehre Schritte zurück taumelten und geschockt auf das starrte, was die Flammen offenbraten.

Der Höllendämon Gin. Oder noch besser: Der Höllendämon Ennes'Sharra.

Sein Körper war 12 Zwölf Fuß (ca. 3,6m) groß, schlank aber auch muskulös. Seine Haut war vollkommen weiß, abgesehen von ein paar schwarzen Streifen auf seinem maskenhaften Gesicht und er hatte keine Schuppen oder Fell. Allerdings gab es eine Reihe von Stacheln über sein Rückgrat bis zur Schwanzspitze. Seine Glieder und sein Hals waren länglich und seine Hände und Füße hatten Krallen.

Seine eisigen, grünen Augen glitten langsam über die herumstehenden Menschen. Sei Blick bohrte sich durch sie hindurch, so dass der Dämon selbst das Blut sehen konnte, dass durch ihre Adern gepumpt wurde.

Plötzlich hallte ein Schuss durch die gespannte Stille und traf den Dämon genau zwischen den Augen.

Doch das Metall prallte einfach ab, ohne irgendwelche Schäden zu hinterlassen.

Jodie wirbelte herum. Es war Anderson der geschossen hatte. Der Mann war immer fröhlich, aber war es klug, auf einen Dämon zu schießen?

Scheinbar nicht. Gin zischte den Mann an, ehe er verschwand.

In diesem Moment wurde Andersons Körper zerrissen und Blut spritze in alle Richtungen.

Die SWAT-Angehörigen, die neben ihm standen, sprangen zurück, als der weiße Dämon ihren Kollegen tötete. Blut tropfte von seinen 10 Zoll langen Krallen, als er seinen Kopf langsam in ihre Richtung drehte. Wie hatte er es geschafft so schnell hierher zu kommen?

Eisige grüne Augen ruhten auf den vier Männern.

Keegan war es, der am nächsten an dem Dämon stand. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und versuchte mit seiner zitternden Pistole auf den Kopf des Gegners zu zielen.

Doch plötzlich wurde die Waffe sehr heiß und begann in einem weißen Licht zu glühen.

„Shit!", schrie Keegan und ließ seine Waffe fallen. Er bemerkte, dass seine Kollegen das gleiche taten.

„_**Warum willst du dir die Mühe machen zu kämpfen?**_", fragte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Keegan wirbelte herum.

Er war nicht mehr im Depot. Nein, er stand auf einem kleinen Hügel, umgeben von Wäldern.

„Verdammt! Wo sind wir?", fragte McNeev. Der große Mann kam näher, genauso wie Johnson und Smith.

„Als ob ich das wüsste. Einen Moment waren wir in Tokio und im nächsten in…Idaho?"

„_**Was wäre, wenn ich euch sage, dass ihr nicht in Idaho seid? Oder Tokio?**_"

„ARGH! Was ist das für ein Scheiß?", wimmerte Johnson, während er die Hände an den Kopf legte.

Keegan brach in die Knie. Diese Stimme. Sie war so schmerzhaft. Zum verrückt werden.

Wie ein Chor von Tausenden oder Millionen gequälten Seelen, die gemeinsam schrien.

Und plötzlich starrte er direkt in Augen. Eisiges Grün.

Alle vier Männer explodierten in einer blutigen Masse aus Blut und Gewebe. Rot wurde sie überall hin verspritzt.

Gins Augen begannen zu glühen, als sein Körper sich versteifte. Er schrie. Ein Sound, der einem durch alle Knochen fuhr und riesige Kopfschmerzen verursachte.

Der Himmel bekam eine feuerrote Farbe und schwarze Wolken sammelten sich an ihm.

„Verdammt!", seufzte Dante, „Jetzt ist er wach."

Etwas weiches, graues landete auf seiner Schulter. Asche.

Allein seine Anwesenheit war genug, um das Wetter zu verändern und es Asche regnen zu lassen.

„Verschwende keine Zeit damit ihn anzustarren!", zischte Vergil, „Greif ihn an!" Er sprang nach vorne und schwang Yamato, sein Schwert, auf den weißen Dämon.

Allerdings sprühte das Metall nur Funken, als es die weiße Haut traf und an ihr entlang schabte. Selbst eine von Dämonen geschmiedete Klinge konnte diesen Körper nicht verletzten. Gin fuhr herum und schwang seine Krallen nach dem Halbdämon. Vergil wich aus und die Krallen schlugen in den Boden.

„_**Ihr könnt mich nicht mit solchen stumpfen Waffen verletzten.**_" Jodie zuckte zusammen. Auch wenn der Dämon nicht mit ihr sprach, brachte die Stimme immer noch ihren Kopf zum schmerzen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Dante und Vergil spürten.

Vergil starrte den zwölf Fuß großen Dämon an. Sein Dämon-Teil schützte ihn vor der Stimme des Gegners, aber auch er hatte seine Probleme im Umgang mit Millionen gequälten Seelen.

Gin zischte, ein Geräusch, als wenn mehrere Dampflokomotiven gleichzeitig Dampf ablassen würden.

Vergil zog die Nase kraus. „Yeah. Wie auch immer. Rede nicht so eine Scheiße!" Er zeigte mit dem Schwert auf ihn. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Auch Dämonen wie du können besiegt werden."

„_**Warten wir ab.**_"

Gin schlug seine Krallen in den Boden und unmittelbar danach ging alles in seine Umgebung in Flammen auf. Vergil schlug sein Schwert durch die Flammen, nur um im nächsten Moment zu merken, dass der Boden plötzlich zitterte.

Er sprang weg, kurz bevor eine riesige Feuerfontäne aus dem Bodengeschossen kam- oder besser Massen aus geschmolzenem Gestein.

Riesige Wände aus Feuer breiteten sich in alle Richtungen aus, steckten einige SWAT-Hummer in Brand und ließen sie hochgehen.

Als die Flammen verschwanden, war der Höllendämon weg.

„Verdammt. Er ist weg, oder?", stöhnte Dante, als er gegen ein brennendes Auto trat.

„Höllendämons fliehen nicht. Sie werden nicht aufhören zu kämpfen bis sie gewonnen haben.", knurrte Vergil, „Wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Du weißt, wenn sich der Feind zurückzieht, wird er für einen großen Schlag wiederkommen."

-o-

Ein in der Nähe stehender Hummer schien aufzustöhnen, als etwas mit einem großen Gewicht auf ihn fiel.

Allerdings realisierten das die fünf BO Mitglieder nicht wirklich. Was genau, war gerade passiert?

Ihr Anführer war wirklich ein Dämon? Oder war das nur ein verrückter Traum? Ein Traum, den sie alle gleichzeitig hatten?

Ein zischendes Geräusch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Gin saß hinter ihnen auf einem Tankwagen. Er neigte den Kopf und sah die fünf Agenten an.

„_**Ihr solltet diesen Ort verlassen.**_", flüsterte seine Stimme in ihren Köpfen. Doch diesmal war es nicht ein Chor aus gequälten Seelen, sondern ein paar sehr sanfte und leise Stimmen.

„Aniki?", stotterte Vodka.

„_**Ich werde alles später erklären. Das wichtigste ist, dass ihr jetzt geht und zwar so schnell wie möglich.**_"

„Du willst uns nicht als Schild benutzten?", fragte Vermouth neckisch, „Sorry, aber bis jetzt scheinst du nicht sehr geschickt im Kämpfen zu sein."

Chianti fühlte, wie ihr Herz plötzlich stehen blieb. Vermouth fürchtete den Tod wirklich nicht.

Gin kniff die Augen zusammen, behielt aber die Nerven.

„_**Ich bin die Erde.**_", knurrte er, „_**Wenn ich anfange mit meiner vollen Kraft zu kämpfen, kann ich nicht versprechen euch nicht zu töten. Ich könnte das gesamte Hafenbecken in einem Augenblick planieren.**_"

Neben ihnen wurde eine Pistole gespannt. Ein einziger FBI-Agent stand dort und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf Kirs Kopf.

Kir starrte ihn überrascht an. Sollten die nicht wissen, dass sie ein NOC war?

Naja. Der Mensch hatte gerade Panik.

„Du willst sie nicht angreifen, oder?", schrie der Mann, „Wenn du dich jetzt ergibst, dann werde ich sie nicht erschießen."

Gin lehnte sich zurück.

„_**Du denkst, du kannst das mit mir machen, Würmchen?**_"

„D-Du willst sie beschützen, oder?"

„_**Gute Diener sind schwer zu finden. Aber du bist zu schwach, um mich zu etwas zwingen zu können.**_"

Der Mann zitterte, als das maskenartige Gesicht begann zu knacken. Eine tiefe Wunde öffnete sich, die sich unter den Augen entlang zog.

Ein pechschwarzes Loch.

Der Dämon schrie und der Mann ließ seine Waffe fallen und versuchte zu fliehen.

Nur schaffte er es nicht sehr weit. Der zwölf Fuß große Dämon stürzte vom Auto und biss in den Körper des Mannes. Zwei Körperteile fielen zu Boden, aber wenn man sie so betrachtete, merkte man, dass ein großer Teil des Oberkörpers fehlte.

„_**Ich wiederhole mich nur noch einmal. Flieht von diesem Ort.**_"

Die Drohung war nicht zu überhören. Widerwillig stiegen die fünf in ihre Autos und starteten den Motor. Gin half ihrer Flucht in dem er nach dem Hummer griff, der ihnen den Weg versperrte und ihn nach Dante und Vergil warf.

Autos, die so lang waren, wie er groß war und leicht mehr als achtmal so viel wogen.

Als der Porsche, der Viper und der Citroen wegfuhren warf Vermouth noch einen Blick zurück. Sah aber nur ein riesiges Feuer auflodern.


	23. XXII

**-XXII-**

So wie die drei Autos durch die Luft flogen, griffen Vergil und Dante erneut an. Genau wie vorher waren ihre Waffen nutzlos gegen die Haut des Gegners. Rotes Feuer raste über den Boden und sengte sie jedes Mal an, wenn sie diesen berührten.

Außerdem waren Gins Krallen weit davon entfernt nutzlos gegen ihre Waffen zu sein. Jeder einzelne abgewehrte Schlag machten Yamato und Rebellion nur zackig und stumpf.

„Scheißkerl!", schwor Vergil, „Solange wir es nicht schaffen ihn zum bluten zu bringen sind unsere Waffen so nützlich wie Zahnstocher gegen Beowulf.

„Netter Vergleich, Bro. Ich wusste noch gar nicht, dass du unter die Komiker gegangen bist."

„SCHIESST AUF DEN TANK!", brüllte eine Stimme.

Der Höllendämon blieb stehen und ließ seine Augen langsam über die Umgebung wandern, um den Ursprung der Stimme zu suchen. Sein Blick stoppte, als er den Tank sah, der neben ihm stand. Ein Tank mit flüssigem Stickstoff. Der kälteste Stoff auf der Erde. Mit Ebony und Ivory folgte Dante der Anweisung und zerschoss die gespannte Stille. Der Schuss sprengte den Tank. Gin schrie vor Schmerz und Überraschung auf, als sich der kalte Nebel über ihn ergoss.

-o-

„Das war eine dumme Idee.", flüsterte Ai.

„Sei still. Ich muss wissen, ob Dante damit Recht hat, dass Gin ein Dämon ist.", zischte Conan zurück, „Ich glaube nicht an übernatürlichen Kram."

Ai seufzte. „Und was ist mit dem kleinen Walddämon, der im Moment um das Haus des Professors herum hüpft?"

Conan schwieg. Nun, da hatte sie auch wieder Recht.

Die beiden geschrumpften Personen, die sich unter einem Blechdach auf ein paar Kisten versteckten, hatten einen guten Blick auf den Zauberkreis, den Vergil auf den Boden gezeichnet hatte.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschienen drei Autos und die BO-Agenten steigen aus.

Als Gin den Bann erreichte, schien dieser wirklich eine Wirkung auf den Blonden auszuüben.

In den nächsten Augenblicken hielt Conan den Atem an. Vergil griff Gin an, doch Gin wich aus und holte sich die Dämonenklaue, die der Halbdämon als Waffe verwendet hatte. Doch plötzlich verwandelte er beide Arme in weiße, dämonische, durchbrach den Kreis und entkam aus diesem.

Als er in einem riesigen Feuerwirbel verschwand, begann Ai zu zittern. Sie spürte die riesige Energie, die aus ihrem Erzfeind ausströmte geradezu.

Beide sogen scharf die Luft ein, als die Flammen verschwanden und der Höllendämon offenbart wurde. Er war zwölf Fuß groß, schlank, aber dennoch muskulös. Eine Reihe von Stacheln lief über sein Rückgrat bis zur Schwanzspitze, liefen aber in zwei Reihen über seinen Nacken. Wenn man seine Stimme hörte, erreichte diese gleich den Geist, ohne die Ohren zu passieren.

Dieser SWAT-Agent schoss auf ihn, der Dämon verschwand und erschien wieder, riss den Mann auseinander und wenige Momente später explodierten die vier neben ihm auf eine sehr unschöne Weise. Dann schrie der Höllendämon. Ein Sound, der die Knochen bis ins Mark erzittern ließ.

Doch jedes Mal, wenn Dante und Vergil angriffen, wehrte seine haut die Angriffe ab, wären auf dem Boden riesige Flammen aufloderten. Oder er verschwand plötzlich und tauchte irgendwo anders wieder auf. Aber Gin verwendete nicht nur das Feuer gegen die Hunter, er hatte genug körperliche Kraft, um die Hummer zu holen und sie zu werfen. Wahrscheinlich nur als Ablenkung, da man diesen leicht ausweichen konnte.

Conan und Ai waren erstarrt vor Angst.

Was war das für eine Kreatur? Warum konnte sie nicht verletzt werden? Diese Fragens schossen dem geschrumpften Detektiv durch den Kopf. Es musste einen Weg geben ihn zu besiegen oder war dort keiner?

Eine weitere rote Flamme schoss aus dem Boden und sogar sie spürten noch die Hitze, die von ihr ausging. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Feuer. Und Erde.

Er bereitete seine Fliege vor und wartete auf den richtigen Moment.

„Was soll das? Was hast du vor?", zischte Ai ihn an.

„Ich will Dante helfen.", flüsterte Ai zurück, „Es gibt mehr als genug Fragen, die ich Gin stellen will."

„Was immer du planst, es wird nicht funktionieren.", zischte Ai ihn erneut an.

„Ich hoffe es wird.", meinte Conan mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Erinnerst du dich daran, was Gin auf dem Porsche-Treffen gesagt hat?"

„Was?"

„Du hast mich gehört. Er sagte: ‚Ich mag es nicht kalt.' Könnte dies kein Hinweis sein? Er greift doch auch mit Feuer an!

„Bist du verrückt? Das ist kein Spiel!"

„Jeder hatte eine starke Seite und einen Schwachpunkt. Ich glaube, der seinige ist Kälte." Conan zuckte zusammen und drehte sich wieder um. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt perfekt.

Er drehte seine Fliege auf maximale Lautstärke und schrie hinein.

Keinen Augenblick später zerschoss Dante den Tank und übergoss Gin mit der extrem kalten Flüssigkeit. Der Schrei des Dämonen brachte die Gläser in der Nähe zum bersten.

Dante und Vergil warteten einen Moment und sprangen dann in den weißen Nebel.

Der Nebel hob sich langsam und hinterließ zwei verwirrte Dämonenjäger.

Der Höllendämon war verschwunden.

-oOo-

Die beiden geschrumpften hielten die Luft an. Gin war weg, aber wohin? War er aus dem Kampf geflohen? Hatte er einen Plan?

Irgendetwas Schweres schien irgendwo auf dem Dach zu sein.

Ai wandte sich zu Conan, die Augen vor Angst geweitet.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte sie. Conan zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Ein schwaches Klopfen war zu hören. Leise und vorsichtig, als ob eine Katze drüber lief.

„Eine Katze?", flüsterte Ai wieder. Conan starrte nach oben. Er war sich nicht sicher, was das war, aber wahrscheinlich keine Katze. Er hatte die Möwen und Ratten fliehen sehen, kurz bevor Gin kam. Also warum sollte eine Katze hier sein?

Irgendwie wurde es wärmer.

Wärmer? Conan sah sich um, aber es gab hier nichts, was diese Wärme erzeugen könnte. Sein Blick wanderte nach oben und er merkte, dass die Wärme vom Blechdach kam.

Er wurde blass.

„AI!", schrie er, „Lauf weg!"

Ai starrte ihn an, aber gehorchte. Ein paar Sekunden später durchbohrten zwei riesige Klauen das Blechdach und stachen in zwei Kisten, rechts von Ai. Das Mädchen schrie und rollte sich dann zurück zu Conan. Eine weitere Kralle bohrte sich durch das Dach und schien sich einzuhacken. Mit einem einzigen Ruck zerriss Gin das gesamte Dach, als wäre es aus Papier.

Die Kinder erstarrten vor Angst, als sie sich dem Zwölf Fuß großen Dämon gegenüber sahen, der sie ansah.

„_**Ich wusste zwar, dass sich jemand hier oben versteckte, aber ich hätte nicht mit Kindern gerechnet.**_"

Sie Haut war immer noch mit kleinen Eiskristallen überzogen, die aber langsam abtauten.

„_**Ich denke, du warst es, der die Idee mit dem Stickstoff hatte.**_"

Die kalten, grünen Augen verengten sich, als er den Kopf senkte und Conan und Ai genauer betrachtete.

„_**Ich könnte schwören, dass ich dich schon einmal irgendwo gesehen habe…**_", er legte den Kopf schief, „_**Es hatte etwas mit einem Freizeitpark zu tun, oder?**_"

Conan zuckte zusammen und die kleine Bewegung verriet dem Dämon, dass er recht hatte. Erinnerungen an jenen Tag kamen in ihm hoch.

Doch in diesem Moment verlor Gin das Interesse an ihm. Stattdessen wandte er sich an das rothaarige Mädchen neben Conan. Seine Augen verengten sich, als die ängstlichen, blauen Augen seine smaragdgrünen trafen.

Doch in diesem Moment gab es einen Laut, der ein bisschen wie ein Niesen klang.

Und die beiden Jäger erschienen direkt hinter Gin.

„Hey, lass die Kinder in Ruhe! Wir sind deine Gegner!", rief Dante.

Der Höllendämon machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihn an zusehen. Stattdessen kratzte er mit seinen Krallen übers Metall, so dass es sich hellorange verfärbte. Das Dach bog sich nach oben und sog das Metall in der Umgebung in wenigen Augenblicken zu sich. Eine glühende Kreatur ausflüssigem Zinn erhob sich und griff mit seinen glühenden Klauen die unter an.

Vergil rollte sich nach links und Dante nach rechts, um der Flammenkreatur auszuweichen. Aber diese teilte sich einfach in zwei Teile und jedes griff einen Hunter an.

Sie konnten nicht besonders nah heran und ihre Schwerter waren nutzlos gegen geschmolzenes Metall

„_**Jetzt können wir reden.**_", sagte Gin. Auch wenn er keine Gesichtszüge besaß, hätte Conan schwören können, dass er grinste.

Ai starrte ihn an, sie schien fast aufgehört haben zu atmen.

„_**Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie du es geschafft hast zu entkommen, aber dass du nun diesen Körper hast, ist überraschend.**_"

Er legte den Kopf schief. „_**Doch am Ende kann man sich nicht ewig verstecken. Sherry.**_"

Er hob seine riesigen Krallen über seinen Kopf.

„_**Ob Höllendämon oder nicht, es ist meine Pflicht dich zu finden und zu töten. Und weißt du was? Ich habe dich gefunden.**_"

-oOo-

Schwarzes Blut bespritzte die geschrumpften Teenager. Gin schrie überrascht auf, als eine vier Fuß lange Klinge seine Brust aufschlitzte und eine riesige, blutende Wunde hinterließ. Er verschwand und erschien auf einem anderen Lagerhaus. Obwohl die Wunde für Menschen tödlich gewesen wäre, verheilte sie einfach wieder, ohne, dass eine Spur von ihr zurückblieb.

Conan und Ai hoben ihre Köpfe, um zu sehen, wer sie gerettet hatte. Die gewählte Waffe war eine Klinge, die an einem fast acht Fuß langem Speerschaft befestigt war.

Das schwarze Blut tropfte von der gesamten Klinge. Bei Kontakt mit dem Eisen oder Holz begann das Blut zischend zu trockenen. Der Mann trug eine blaue Jeans. Zischend fraß das Blut kleine Löcher in die Kleidung, aber der Mann bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Eine blaue Jacke verdeckte größtenteils ein dunkles Hemd und er trug eine schwarze Strickmütze.

Durchdringende, grüne Augen schauten in die eiskalten, grünen Augen des Gegners.However, in this moment Gin lost his interest in him.


	24. XXIII

**-XXIII-**

Das geschmolzene Metall, aus dem die Golems bestanden, kühlte langsam ab, wodurch es für Vergil und Dante einfach war, sie zu zerschlagen. Nun konnten sie sich wieder auf den Höllendämon konzentrieren, Dante hoffte, dass es für die Kinder noch nicht zu spät war. Die Brüder eilten zurück.

„Sag mir, Dante…", meinte Vergil, als er plötzlich stehen blieb, „Kennst du diesen Mann?"

Dante runzelte die Stirn und folge Vergils Blick. Ein Mann mit dunkler Kleidung, einer Strickmütze und einem acht Fuß langem Speer stand vor den Kindern. Gin hatte sich zurück gezogen.

Dante pfiff. „Yep. Ich kenne den Kerl. War vom FBI, wurde aber von einem Wald Dämon in den Arsch getreten. Nun nicht wirklich. War ein Geist und nutzte die Knochen von einem armen Idioten, um dem FBI zu helfen."

„Das dort sieht für mich aber nicht nach einem Geist mit Knochen aus.", grunzte Vergil, „Sieht und riecht sehr nach Dämon."

-o-

Conan und Ai waren sprachlos. Sie beide hatten gesehen, wie dieser Mann zusammenbrach, wie der Geist die Knochen verließ und verschwand, nachdem er geholfen hatte den Dämon Humbaba zu schlagen.

Aber jetzt war er wieder zurück und stand direkt vor ihnen. Shuichi Akai.

-oOo-

„Akai-san?", fragte der geschrumpfte Detektiv nach praktisch einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien.

„Lebend und gesund.", antwortete jener. Er schwang den Speer kurz und hängte ihn sich dann über die Schulter.

„_**Lange nicht gesehen.**_", knurrte Gin, während er den Kopf schief legte. „_**Du hast dich nicht großartig verändert, seit du von diesen Menschen exorziert wurdest. Doch ich bin immer noch überrascht, dass Special Agent Shuichi Akai, Ex-BO-Agent Rye, der Dämon ist, der mich versiegelt hatte.**_"

„Die Welt ist ein Dorf.", grinste Dante, als er hinter den Kindern erschien. Vergil stand ein bisschen abseits und sah den weißen Dämon an.

Gin seufzte und spreizte seine Krallen. „_**Jedenfalls werde ich nicht den Fehler machen, dich wieder zu unterschätzten.**_"

Vergil wartete nicht länger. Er sprang vorwärts und ließ seine Handschuhe gegen den Dämon prallen.

Gin machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe auszuweichen, so das Vergil ihn mit Beowulf traf. Die Waffe mit dem Element Licht riss ein riesiges Loch in das Gesicht des Höllendämons. Allerdings bemerkte es dieser noch nicht einmal. Schwarze Ranken schossen aus der Wunde und schwangen zu dem Halbdämon. Vergil verschwand mit einem Zischen und tauchte mehrere Meter entfernt auf. Die Ranken trafen nur einen nahen Lastkran.

Das Metall ächzte, dann verschwand ein großer Teil einfach. Der Kran schwankte und fiel dann nach rechts in die Richtung des Höllendämons. Bevor es ihn jedoch traf, verschwand das Metall. Schwarzen Ranken umwickelten es, lösten es auf.

Die Dämonenjäger runzelten die Stirn. Beowulf konnte ihn verletzten, aber warum?

„Höllendämon sind die Gegner der Existenz selbst.", erklärte Akai. Scheinbar war er fähig ihre Fragen zu erkennen, bevor sie jene aussprachen.

Der FBI-Agent verschränkte die Arme. „Ihr Element ist die Finsternis, deswegen ist Licht so stark gegen ihn."

Gin fixierte sie mit dem verbliebenen Auge. Die schwarzen Ranken kamen zurück und das Loch in seinem Gesicht verheilte.

„_**Und du denkst, du weißt nun, wie du gegen mich kämpfen musst?**_", sagte Gin gelangweilt, „_**Dein Vater war ein starker Lichtdämon, aber du bist nur ein Bastard.**_"

„Was auch immer.", meinte Dante schulterzuckend. „Wir sind nicht hier um familiäre Angelegenheiten zu diskutieren. Wir sind hier, um dir bis zum nächsten Sonntag in den Arsch zu treten."

Gins einzige Reaktion war seine Krallen zu spreizen und sie sich in die eigenen Schultern zu rammen.

Er zuckte nicht einmal, als er sein eigenes Fleisch auseinander riss und große schwarze Ranken unter seiner Haut enthüllte.

„Was ist das?", schrie Conan. Dante verzog das Gesicht. Verdammt. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass die Kinder noch da waren. Die Kinder und die übrigen FBI-Agenten.

Er wandte seinen Blick zu Vergil, der sofort verstand. Er zog sich leicht zurück und wandte sich und wandte sich an die überlebenden.

„Geht jetzt.", meinte er.

„Ihr sollt verschwinden!", schnappte Vergil. „In dem Zustand, in dem sich der Dämon jetzt befindet ist zu gefährlich für euch Menschen, als das ihr jetzt bleiben könntet!"

Ein Schatten löste sich und huschte in ihre Richtung, umhüllte James Mercedes und löste ihn auf.

„Seht ihr?", knurrte Spardas Sohn, „Alleine seine Anwesenheit ist zu gefährlich für euch."

Akai redete mit den Kindern ohne seinen Blick von dem Höllendämon zu lösen. „Rennt weg.", sagte er, „Rennt einfach weg und schaut nicht zurück."

Angetrieben von einer unbekannten Kraft kamen die zwei geschrumpften Erwachsenen wieder auf die Beine und liefen an dem weißen Dämon vorbei. Dante folgte ihnen, um sicherzugehen, dass sie überlebten.

Schatte überfluteten die Umgebung und schossen plötzlich aus dem Boden, um sie aufzuspießen. Rebellion schnitt durch sie und stoppte sie für einen Moment sehr effektiv.

Aber sie über schwemmten einfach weiter die Umgebung.

Nur zwei Fahrzeuge blieben intakt. Andre, James und die vier anderen überlebenden Agenten quetschten sich in das größere Auto und flohen so schnell wie möglich.

Jodie, Conan und Ai sprangen in das zweite Auto. Jodie trat das Pedal durch und der Motor erwachte heulend zum Leben. Die Räder quietschten auf dem Asphalt und rutschten seitwärts, ehe sie Halt fanden und vorwärts schossen.

Plötzlich erhob sich eine schwarze Wand aus dem Boden und nacheinander öffneten sich dutzende von smaragdgrünen Augen.

„_**Wo gedenkst du hinzugehen, Sherry?**_"

Klingen aus Schwärze kamen aus der Wand, spießten das Auto auf und schabten an den Seiten und dem Dach. Eine von ihnen schnitt durch den Motor und zerstörte ihn, indem sie ihn in zwei Teile schnitt.

Wunderlicherweise überlebten alle Insassen mit nur wenigen Verletzungen, obwohl das Auto ein Wrack war.

Dante war sofort bei ihnen und riss die geborstene Tür aus den Angeln.

Jodie und Conan schafften es sich zu befreien, aber Ai blieb im Inneren.

„Er will nur mich…", flüsterte sie, „Vielleicht ist es am besten…"

„Nichts ist am besten!", schnappte Dante, „Denkst du ich verfüttere ein Mädchen an das Ding?"

„_**Ding. Niemand hat es je zuvor gewagt mich ein Ding zu nennen.**_"

Die schwarze Wand löste sich auf und enthüllte den Höllendämon, der dort stand. Dante fuhr herum. Der war doch- nein. Der, der vor Akai stand, wurde zu schwarzem Rauch.

„_**Du kannst mir nicht entkommen. Egal wohin du fliehst.**_"

„Ach ja?", grinste Dante, als er dem Dämon den Kopf abschnitt. Allerdings schlug dieser mit den Klauen nach dem Halbdämon, während sein Kopf nachwuchs. Schwarze Energie und Schatten überfluteten wieder die Umgebung.

„Was ist er?", reif Conan, als Jodie ihn und Ai hinter sich schob.

„Ein Höllendämon.", knurrte Vergil, „Das Gegenteil der Existenz selbst. Deshalb können wir ihn nicht töten, egal wie stark wir ihn verletzten."

„Versuch die Zerstörung zu zerstören.", stöhnte Dante, „Ich hasse diese verdammten gehirnaufweichenden Wortspiele."

Gin neigte kurz den Kopf und verschwand. Plötzlich zerbrach der Asphalt und eine riesige Schlucht tat sich auf. Die zerklüfteten Wände reichten mehrere hundert Meter hinab und am Grund war Lava zu sehen.

„Oh…", meinte Dante, „Das könnte einige Probleme verursachen."

Ein weiterer Riss tat sich mehrerer Blöcke entfernt auf und verband sich mit dem ersten zu einem perfekten Kreis.

Nun ja, einen perfekten Halbkreis. Die Risse erreichten nicht das Hafenbecken. Anstatt riesiger Flammen war dort die Kaimauer.

Versperrte jeden Fluchtweg.

Akai trat zu ihnen, den Speer ruhig über der Schulter tragend.

„Scheint als hätten wir ein Problem.". sagte er.

„Welches?"

„Während wir hier mit einander sprechen ist Sharra in den Boden verschwunden. Er ist die Erde und das Feuer, das heißt er kann überall auftauchen, wo er will."

„Wir müssen ihn stoppen.", knurrte Vergil. Dante nickte, und sah sich um. James und die anderen FBI-Agenten waren weg, nur die drei anderen waren noch hier.

„Aber wie?", rief Ai, „Ihr habt gesagt, dass man ihn nicht töten kann."

„Weil er das reine Nichts ist.", erklärte Shuichi ihr, „Im Grunde genommen ist er das Gegenteil zur Materie. Die Haut, die er trägt trennt ihn nur von der Existenz."

Er grinste. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn zu schlagen, ist seinen innersten Kern zu durchbohren. Ein schwarzes Juwel, das als Sender zwischen dieser Welt und seinem Geburtsort fungiert. Ist das zerbrochen, kann er nichts mehr tun."

„_**Nun, wartet ab.**_"

Die Erde begann zu beben, als eine brennende Kugel durch den Boden brach und in den Himmel schoss.

„HA! Du hast verfehlt!", rief Dante, als er sah, dass sich das Loch schloss.

„Er hat nicht auf dich gezielt.", warnte Vergil seinen Bruder. Er beobachtete die brennende Kugel, die höher und höher stieg. Allerdings verlangsamte sie sich irgendwann und fiel erst langsam, dann immer schneller zurück auf die Erde.

Als die Kugel den Erdboden berührte, begann dieser zu beben. Das Lager begann weg zu bröckeln, als sich ein 250 Fuß großer Berg erhob. Während er wuchs zerstörte er alle Straßen und riss sämtliche Häuser ein, gleichzeitig bebte die Erde immer heftiger.

Das Wachstum brach jäh ab, dann spie der Berg Felsen und Feuer. Lava flutete von der Spitzte hinab, Rauch und Asche verdunkelten den Himmel.

„Holy crap!", rief Dante, „Er baut wirklich einen verfreakten Vulkan!"

„Sei vorsichtig!", knurrte Vergil, „Nicht einmal wir können Lava standhalten."

Ein Strom aus geschmolzenem Gestein kam auf sie zu und zwang sie auf die andere Seite des Halbkreises zu flüchten.

Das Magma änderte plötzlich ihre Richtung, als ein zwölf Fuß großer Dämon vorwärts sprang und mit glühenden, weißen Klauen nach ihnen schlug. Vergil packte Ai am Kragen und zerrte sie aus der Gefahrenzone, aber Gin verschmolz einfach wieder mit dem Boden.

Es war für einen Moment still, abgesehen von dem wütenden Vulkan.

Ein paar ruhige Augenblicke später erhoben sich zwei weitere Vulkane aus dem Boden.


	25. XXIV

**-XXIV-**

„Das sind die Tokyo News. Das seismologische Institut von Tokio registrierte Erdbeben nahe der Stadt!", schrie eine zierliche Frau. Sie hielt ein Mikrofon und Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren. Das Bild wackelte leicht und im Hintergrund konnte man die Stadt sehen. „Wir haben uns einen Hubschrauber gemietet und uns auf den Weg zum Hafen gemacht, wo, laut unseren Informationen, das Epidemie-Zentrum des Bebens liegt- Oh mein Gott!"

Die Kamera schwenkte herum und zeigte nun den Ort der Geschehnisse. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt, Blitzte leuchteten am Himmel auf, Lagerhäuser brannten und tiefe Risse zogen sich durch den Boden

Und drei riesige Berge speiten Feuer.

„Ach du heiliger! Sind das Vulkane? Nikita? Hast du es auf dem Band?

„Hab ich.", sagte der Kameramann. „Wo kommen sie her?"

Der Hubschrauber flog eine Kurve und dann näher heran.

Das Bild wurde ein wenig unscharf, dann plötzlich wieder scharf. Es wurde näher heran gezoomt.

„Sind das Leute dort unten?"

„Sieht so aus. Verdammt! Da sind Kinder!", rief der Kameramann.

„Runter!", schrie die Reporterin. Der Pilot reagierte und steuerte nach unten.

Die Menschen am Boden reagierten und sahen zum Hubschrauber. Einen Moment später wanken einige und schienen etwas zu rufen.

Plötzlich erschien etwas Weißes auf der linken Seite des Bildschirms.

Die Kamera schwenkte wieder und enthüllt ein weißes, maskenhaftes Gesicht.

Die Reporterin schrie undsprang so weit zurück, wie es in dem kleinen Hubschrauber möglich war.

Die weiße Kreatur hob die Klauen, riss sie durchs Metall und Zerstörte den Rotor. Unmittelbar danach stürzte der Hubschrauber ab, die Reporter schrien. Vor Entsetzten ließ der Kameramann die Kamera fallen und das Bild zeigte nur die drei Zoll langen Krallen.

Ganz plötzlich verstummten die Schreie, als Blut gegen die Linse spritzte.

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde die Aufnahme gestoppt.

-oOo-

Trotz der brüllenden Vulkane nahm Conan ein seltsames Geräusch war. Ein Klappern, das schnell lauter wurde, ähnlich dem, einer übergroßen Mücke.

„Was zum Teufel?", hustete Dante. Asche und Gase forderten ihren Tribut, auch bei ihm. Die drei nicht-Dämonen versuchten ihre Atemwege abzudecken, um nicht zu viel von dem Zeug einzuatmen.

Kurz darauf kam ein Hubschrauber näher.

„Die Menschen!", schnappte Vergil.

„Es ist zu gefährlich hier!", rief Akai.

Die drei versuchten die Leute im Flieger zu warnen, aber in dem Moment erschien der weiße Höllendämon, schlug seine Krallen durch das Metall und zerstörte den Roter.

Der Helikopter fiel wie ein Stein vom Himmel und es war sicher, dass die Insassen nicht mehr lebten.

Dante fluchte und würgte dann kurz.

„Wir müssen hier weg.", knurrte Vergil, „Oder wir sterben. Dieses Mal wirklich."

Er hielt immer noch Ai fest, aber das Mädchen schien schon langsam bewusstlos zu werden.

Conan und Jodie hielten sich beide ein Taschentuch vors Gesicht, mussten aber trotzdem des Öfteren husten.

„Was macht er?", knurrte Dante, „Er greift nicht an, tötet Reporter und lässt Vulkane entstehen."

„Er schwächt uns.", sagte Akai, „Auch wenn er so mächtig ist, hasst er es Gegner frontal anzugreifen.

„Dann sollten wir das gleiche versuchen.", schlug Dante vor, „Wir täuschen einen Angriff von vorne an und schlagen von hinten zu."

„Falls wir ihn aus dem Boden bekommen.", knurrte Vergil.

Conan beobachtete sie und würgte ein paarmal auf Grund der Vulkangase. Er starrte einen Moment lang die brennenden Berge an, dann hatte er eine Idee.

„Vergil?", fragte er. Der (geistig) kalte Halbdämon sah ihn an.

„Was ist?"

„Diese Stulpen, die du verwendet hast, sie haben ihn beschädigt, weil sie vom Element Licht sind, oder?"

„Ja."

„Hat einer von euch eine auf Eis basierende Waffe? Er konnte den Stickstoff doch auch nicht ertragen."

Dante pfiff. „Tolle Idee. Warum habe ich nicht früher dran gedacht?"

„Weil du ein Idiot bist.", murmelte Vergil. Dante ignorierte den Kommentar seines Bruders und holte ein dreigliedriges Nunchaku in einem eisigen Blau aus seinem Mantel.

„Cerberus sollte eine großartige Waffe sein, um ihn in Schach zu halten.", grinste Dante.

„Wo ziehst du nur immer deine Waffen raus?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube mein Mantel hat eine vierte Dimension."

In diesem Moment bebte die Erde heftig. Die drei Jäger sprangen weg, die drei nicht-Dämonen mitnehmend.

Mehrere Feuergolems stiegen aus dem Boden und knurrten sie an.

Dante seufzte, fuhr herum und schleuderte den letzten Teil des Nunchakus gegen einen der Golems, der sofort gefror und von Dante mit einem Tritt zertrümmert wurde.

Grinsend drehte er sich um und knallte die Waffe auf den Boden. Eissperre brachen aus dem Boden, spießten mehrere Golems auf und töteten sie auf der Stelle.

Vergil zog eine Augenbraue hoch, erlaubte seinem Zwilling aber diesen Moment zu genießen. Ein motivierter Dante war besser als ein frustrierter.

Dennoch bobachtete der ältere Zwilling seine Umgebung sehr genau. Die Vulkane begannen wieder zu schrumpfen, aber die Lava überschwemmte immer noch das Gebiet. Sehr bald würde das gesamte Schlachtfeld mit geschmolzenem Gestein bedeckt sein.

„Dante.", schnappte Vergil. Dante zertrümmerte den letzten Golem und funkelte ihn dann an.

„Kühl die Lava ab, ansonsten können wir nicht kämpfen."

Dante drückte Cerberus auf den Boden, um die Magma soweit abzukühlen, dass sie hart wurde.

Das Gestein war immer noch heiß. Nun war es aber möglich drüber zu gehen.

Es war seltsam ruhig.

Es war zu verdammt ruhig.

-oOo-

„Was ist ein Höllendämon?", fragte der kleine Dämon.

Sein Vater besah sich die Ebene vor sich.

„Höllendämonen sind die mächtigsten Dämons, die es gibt, Aku."

„Ich dachte du wärst der stärkste Dämon."

„Ich bin nur sehr mächtig. Ich bin von den alten Göttern geschaffen worden, um Ennes'Sharra zu jagen."

„Götter existieren?"

„ja, tun sie. Allerdings sind alle Götter dieser Welt zusammen kaum starkgenug, um einen einzelnen Höllendämon zu versiegeln. Höllendämonen sind nicht wie wir. Sie sind das Gegenteil des Seins."

Er schwang den Speer durch die Luft, der einen schwachen Schimmer in der Luft hinterließ.

„Gegenteil der Existenz?"

„Du, ich, das Gras, der Himmel, Dämonen, Götter. Alle existieren. Höllendämonen allerdings kommen aus einer Welt, die weit von unserer entfernt ist. Eine Welt, die vom nichts dominiert wird. Licht, Wärme, Materie, all diese Sachen gibt es dort nicht. Nichts ist dort, nur das Chaos."

„Höllendämonen werden aus dem Chaos geboren?"

„Sie sind das Chaos, Aku. Jeder von ihnen wurde als Gegenteil zu einem großen Gott erschaffen. Es ist einfach. Höllendämonen werden stärker, je länger die Welt existiert, während die Götter schwächer werden. Eines Tages werden die Höllendämonen so stark sein, das sie die ganze Welt ins Chaos ziehen, aus ihr wird dann eine neue Welt geschaffen, die vom Chaos regiert wird und die Götter sind wieder die, die stärker werden."

„Ein Kreislauf?"

„Ein ewiger Kreis der Zerstörung und Schöpfung. Jedes Mal werden sie sterben und wiedergeboren werden. Niemand weiß, wie alt sie schon sind. Nicht einmal sie selbst."

„Aber kann man dann gegen sie kämpfen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", seufzte der Dämon, „Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

-oOo-

Akai zog die Augen zu schlitzten, als er sich an die Worte seines Vaters erinnerte. Sein Vater war die einzige Quelle, die er je zu Höllendämonen hatte. Ein paar Jahre später fanden sie den Höllendämon. Sie kämpften mit ihm und schafften es seinen Kern zu durchbohren. Seine Kräfte hatten unkontrolliert die Umgebung verwüstet, was seinen Vater tötete.

Am Ende war er für gut 500 Jahre versiegelt.

Aber ein Höllendämon war viel zu gefährlich um für immer verschlossen zu bleiben. Anokata fand ihn und wurde von ihm überredet ihn zu befreien.

Akai war nur froh, dass sie nicht in der Hölle mit ihm kämpften, wo er rund eine Millionen Mal mehr Kraft hatte.

Aber immer noch, auch jetzt, war es viel zu schwierig gegen ihn anzukommen .Es wurde ein mächtiger Dämon benötigt um einen Höllendämon zu schlagen.

Oder eine Armee von Dämonenjägern.


	26. XXV

**-XXV-**

Eine leichte Bewegung, ein weißer Schatten.

Das war alles, was Dante als Warnung hatte. Er folgte einem Instinkt und riss Rebellion hoch.

Er erkannte nur kurze Momente später, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, so zu reagieren, als eine große Kralle gegen die teuflische Klinge prallte und Dantes Knochen als Antwort knackten.

Im selben Moment schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Seite. Er konnte aus dem Weg hechten und realisierte m nächsten Moment, was passiert war. Als er Gins Angriff blockte, hatte er völlig dessen zweite Klaue vergessen. Gin hatte sie ihm in die Seite geschlagen und hätte ihn wohl in zwei Teile geteilt, wenn er nicht weggesprungen wäre. Dennoch schmerzte sein Körper stark genug um einen erwachsenen Mann bewusstlos werden zu lassen und er blutete stark. Etwas tiefer und Gin hätte seine Wirbelsäule durchtrennt.

Nach der Überwindung des Schockes, verzog Dante das Gesicht und packte sein Schwert fester.

Allerdings kam er nicht wieder auf die Beine. Sie gaben einfach nach, als er versuchte aufzustehen.

„Versuch dich nicht zu viel zu bewegen.", zischte Vergil. Der Zwilling erschien fast aus dem Nichts. „Er hat deine wichtigsten Muskeln durchtrennt. Bei normalen Dämonen würde es dich nicht aufhalten, aber er ist anders."

„Ich weiß.", knurrte Dante, als er sich wieder aufrappelte und den Rat seines Bruders ignorierte. Er nahm ein grünes, Objekt aus seinem Mantel, das einem Stern ähnelte und biss mit einem Grinsen hinein. Seine Wunden zischten und verheilten, hinterließen aber eine deutlich sichtbare Narbe.

„Vital Star?", fraget Vergil überrascht, worauf Dante nickte und wieder ernst wurde. „Ich habe nur drei oder so. Versuch nicht allzu schwer verletzt zu werden."

„Das solltest du eher selbst versuchen!", erwiderte Vergil.

„Nun, tut mir leid, dass ich vergessen habe, dass er zwei Arme besitzt."

„Vergesse nicht immer wichtige Dinge, vor allem nicht in einem Kampf gegen einen von diesen Dingern."

Die Zwillinge reagierten instinktiv, als ein weißer Schemen in ihren Augenwinkeln erschien.

Krallen blitzten und Schwerter wurden zum Blocken hochgerissen. Der Aufprall war so heftig, dass beide auf den Boden geschleudert wurden und nach Luft schnappten.

Der Höllendämon hielt mit seinen Klauen die Schwerter fest, während er sie nach unten drückte. Diese Kraft war sogar für die Söhne von Sparda ein bisschen zu groß, aber dann merkte Gin, dass sie grinsten. Er verschwand mit dem Auflodern einer großen Flamme, kurz bevor Akai mit seiner Lanze dorthin hieb, wo eben noch der Rücken des Dämons gewesen war.

„Ach, verdammt…", seufzte Dante, „Nun habe ich für nichts Schmutz auf meiner Kleidung."

„Hör auf zu heulen!", schnappte Vergil, „Er hat es durschaut und das heißt, dass er nun kontern wird."

Riesige Flammen brachen aus dem Boden und rasten auf die drei Hunter zu. Sie wichen der ofensichtlichen Attacke aus, nur um von tiefroten Flammen umhüllt zu werden.

Flammen, die heißer waren, als die der Hölle selbst, realisierte Vergil.

Ein Feuer, dem nicht einmal Halbteufel für eine lange Zeit standhalten würden.

In diesem Moment begannen ihre Anhänger heftig zu glühen und fingen an, die Energie um sie herum zu absorbieren.

-o-

Die feurigen Kugeln wurden auseinander gerissen und offenbarten drei Kreaturen.

„_Was zum Teufel!_", schrei Dante, „_Das ist der Auslöser?_"

„_Ja, ist es._", knurrte Vergil. Er nahm den Anhänger in seine klauenartige Hand. Der rote Stein leuchtete mit einer weißen Farbe, zeigte aber eine Menge Risse auf der Oberfläche.

Dante hob eine Braue. „_Also nutzten wir gerade den Strom der Energie aus dieser Attacke?_"

„_Wahrscheinlich._", antwortete Vergil. Seine roten Augen suchten den Boden unter ihnen ab, während seine Flügel träge flatterten, um ihn in der Luft zu halten. Etwas war seltsam.

Normalerweise nutzten die Amulette die verborgene Kraft des Trägers, um den Teufels-Modus auszulösen. Deshalb hatten sie sich immer nach einer kurzen Zeit zurück verwandelt.

Doch dieses Mal zogen sie ihre Kraft aus den tiefsten Abgründen der Hölle.

„_Ich fürchte, dass wir nicht lange in dieser Form bleiben werden._", meinte Vergil, „_Ich denke, das unsere Amulette dieser Menge an Kraft, mit der sie gerade gespeist werden, nicht lange aushalten werden._"

„_Also müssen wir ihn jetzt schlagen, solange wir diese Kraft haben?_"

„_Genau._"

Die beiden Teufel fuhren herum, als der große, weiße Höllendämon erschien.

Dante verzog das Gesicht, als er Ebony und Ivory auf ihn richtete und Vergil rief sechs spektrale Schwerter hinter seinem Rücken. Blitzte tanzten um diese Waffen, da nun eine enorme Menge von Energie in ihnen steckte.

Gin legte den Kopf schief. „_**Schließlich scheint es interessant zu werden.**_"

-oOo-

Lava kroch über den Boden und Asche und Gase machten das Atmen fast unmöglich. Aber die drei Menschen hatten es bisher geschafft am Leben zu bleiben. FBI-Agentin Jodie Starling hatte am wenigsten Probleme, da sie die größte Lunge hatte.

Aber Conan und Ai, husteten ununterbrochen und schienen kaum noch Luft zu bekommen.

„Wir müssen hier weg.", hustete Jodie, „Aber wie?"

Plötzlich schlug ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt ein Orb aus Feuer auf den Boden auf. Der Geruch von versengter Haut und Fell kroch in ihre Nase.

Die riesige Gestalt eines Dämons erhob sich vom verbrannten Boden, warf das versengte Fell ab, worauf sofort wieder neues wuchs.

Sein Körper schien dem eines Hundes zu ähneln, mit schwerem, schwarzem und grünem Fell bedeckt.

Eine dicke Mähne schützte seinen Hals, seine riesigen Pfoten waren mit riesigen Krallen versehen. Aber sein gesamter Kopf war aus weißen Knochen mit einem Geweih. Außerdem saß auf dem Körper, anscheinend als eine Art Rüstung, eine zweite Wirbelsäule samt Rippen und einem Peitschenschwanz aus feinen Gliedern. Insgesamt eine ziemlich gruselige Erscheinung. Schwarze Ranken ragten aus seinem Maul und schwankten durch die Luft.

Anscheinend zog die Präsenz des Höllendämons noch mehr Dämonen an.

„Das kann nicht sein.", flüsterte Conan, „Dante sagte, dass die Dämonen fliehen, sobald es nur die geringsten Anzeichen eines Höllendämonen gibt."

„**Die meisten Dämonen.**", antwortete der Dämon, „**Aber ich bin hier, um mit ihm zu kämpfen.**"

„…Shu?"

„**Nicht gerade das, was Menschen attraktiv nennen, aber ich bin ein Knochendämon.**"

Er drehte sich um. „**Ich werde euch hier weg bringen. Bald wird der ganze Hafen verschwunden sein.**"

Bevor Jodie antworten konnte, wurden sie von schwarze Energie umhüllt, woraufhin sie verschwanden.

Augenblicke später setzte sich schwarze Materie mehrere Meilen vom Hafen entfernt zusammen.

Direkt vor Kommissar Takagi.

-o-

„_Schön, dass du wieder da bist._", meinte Dante, als Shuichi wiederkam und den Speer fest hielt.

„**Ich musste sie einfach fortbringen. Ich halte nicht viel davon Menschen ins Kreuzfeuer geraten zu lassen.**"

„_**Du interessierst dich für Sterbliche. Wie niedlich. Hast du vergessen, dass es in erster Linie deren Schuld war, das du deinen Körper verloren hast?**_"

Gin musterte die drei. Drei Dämonen mit Anti-Dämonen-Waffen ausgerüstet und gestärkt mit seiner eigenen Kraft. Klang komisch.

Er spreizte seine Krallen und verschwand wieder blitzschnell.

Dante und Vergil wirbelten sofort herum, da er bestimmt von hinten angreifen würde. Und er kam von hinten.

Aber nicht aus der Richtung, in die sie jetzt sahen, sondern aus der, in die sie vorher gesehen hatten.

„_Son of a.._.", hustete Dante fluchend, als die riesigen Klauen trafen und ihr Fleisch durchschnitten.

Die beiden waren in ihrer stärksten Form, wodurch die Wunden sehr schnell heilten, aber nicht so schnell, wie Wunden, die von einem normalen Dämon zugefügt wurden.

Gin huschte über das Schlachtfeld, um sicher zu gehen, dass er wieder in Kontakt mit dem Boden war, um einen verheerenden Feuer-Boden Angriff zu starten.

„**Holt ihn vom Boden!**", schrie Akai.

Dante und Vergil verstanden. Sie gingen zum Angriff über und stürzten sich von zwei Seiten auf den Höllendämon. Gin brach den Angriff ab und schlug seine Krallen in den Boden. Die beiden Hunter, drehten ab, blieben aber in der Luft. Sie wollten den Boden meiden, solange sie konnten.

Ihr Gegner hob die Brauen (oder hätte es eher getan, wenn er welche hätte) und legte den Kopf schief.

Er hatte bereits gemerkt, dass Akai ihn mit der antiken Waffe angriff.

Aber er machte nichts, um auszuweichen.

Stattdessen wechselte er die Struktur seines Körpers und bedeckte sich selbst mit Stein.

Akai stieß die Lanze vorwärts und durch das Gestein, aber die Lanze ging glatt durch, ohne jede Wirkung. Die Steine zerbröckelten zu einem ordentlichen Stapel.

„_Was zum Henker?_", fluchte Dante verärgert.

Vergil hob einen Stein auf. Es waren nur Steine. Nichts Besonderes. „_Er hat seinen inneren Kern verdrängt._", stellte er fest, „_Und schob ihn in die Erde, um ihn zu verstecken._"

Er runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich. Höllendämonen waren nichts anderes als ein schwarzer Kern, der eine Haut als Schutz hatte, die eine Form hatte, je nach Energie, die der Kern ausstrahlte.

So konnten sie einfach verschwinden, indem sie ihren inneren Kern entfernten und an eine andere Stelle schickten, während ihr alter Schild zusammenbrach.

Aber das konnte auch ihre größte Schwäche werden.

Vergil sah zu seinem Bruder, der sofort grinste. Offensichtlich dachte er das gleiche. Oder an Pizza, das konnte bei Dante niemand genau sagen.

Shuichi landete auf dem Boden, aber ließ seine Pfoten nicht jenen berühren. Stattdessen stütze er sich auf Knochenfersen. Ziemlich gruselig anzusehen, aber nützlich, um den Kontakt mit Gin auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren.

Die Lava, die noch ins Meer floss, färbte den Himmel rot, und ließ das Wasser gefährlich zischen, als es mit jenem in Berührung kam. Dante blickte für einen Moment auf das geschmolzene Gestein.

Aber warum erhellte es die Nacht so stark?

Dann hörte er ein leises Pfeifen. Es ging fast unter in dem Zischen und Dröhnen, aber es kam von viel weiter oben.

Er sah in den Himmel und schnaubte frustriert.

„_Ach komm schon._"

„_Was ist?_", knurrte Vergil.

„E_r kann nicht wirklich Meteoriten nach uns werfen, oder?_"

Leicht verwirrt sah Vergil nach oben.

Und erblickte mehrere brennende Kugeln, die auf sie zu stürzten. Steine wurden vom Hafen weggeschleudert.

„_Nun, theoretisch sind Meteoriten Steine aus dem Weltraum. Sie sind nur anders, als die der Erde._"

„_Ich denke, wir sollten uns eher darauf vorbereiten dieser Hölle auszuweichen._"

Sekunden später wurde das Pfeifen ohrenbetäubend. Nur wenige Augenblicke später folgten die ersten Auswirkungen.

Steine und Trümmer wurden in alle Richtungen geschleudert und wurden zu tödlichen Geschossen. Auch wenn die Meteoriten nur so groß wie Kühlschränke waren, richteten sie eine Menge Schaden an.

Und es gab eine Menge von ihnen. Sie alle trafen ein relativ kleines Areal, zertrümmerten und zerschmetterten den Boden unter sich und erhöhten die Temperatur.

Aber das Schlimmste war, dass die gesamte Luft begann zu brennen. Nach dem ersten Aufprall schossen die ersten Flammen in den Himmel und verteilten sich kreisförmig.

Ein paar Augenblicke später brannte alles, die Flammen schlugen nach oben und saugten die zur Verfügung stehende Luft an, wie ein überdimensionaler Staubsauger.

Vielleicht war es eine gute Sache, dass Conan, Jodie und Ai von Shuichi fortgebracht worden waren.

Es war vielleicht nicht die Apokalypse, aber es war verdammt nah dran.


	27. XXVI

**-XXVI-**

„Ist das nicht schön?"

„Er hat gerade versucht uns mit Meteoriten zu töten."

„Aber sie waren nicht so stark, wie sie sein sollten."

Dante starrte seinen Bruder an. Vergil hatte die Arme verschränkt und betrachtete das Ausmaß der Zerstörung. Trotz der schieren Größe der Steine hatten sie nur wenig Schaden angerichtet. Relativ gesehen.

Jeder Aufprall verursachte einen Krater von einem Durchmesser von 20-50 Fuß (6-15m) und war mindestens zehn Meter tief. Eine Menge Schutt bedeckte den Boden und füllte auch einige Krater. Lavabrocken, Glasscherben und Metallstücke lagen überall herum.

Aber es war nicht allzu schwer beschädigt.

Kurz nachdem die Meteoriten eingeschlagen hatten, waren die Anhänger der Zwillinge zerbrochen und sie hatten sich zurück verwandelt.

Ein gruseliger Hirschschädel tauchte neben ihnen auf, mit einem komplett schwarzem Körper und zusätzlichen Knochen als Waffen.

„**Sie waren hohl.**"

„Hohl?"

„**Selbst ein Höllendämon wie er kann nicht einfach einen Schwarm Meteoriten aus dem Nichts erstellen.**"

„Daraufhin nahm er, was er gerade fand und transportierte es in die Atmosphäre und ließ es wieder frei?", fragte Vergil. Akai nickte.

„_**Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es so schnell funktionier.**_", sagte die Stimme des Dämons. Er erhob sich gerade aus dem Boden und sah die drei Dämonen an. „_**Ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Trotz der offensichtlichen Stärke braucht es einiges an Zeit, um den perfekten Meteoriten zu erschaffen.**_"

„Aber es war eine nette Demonstration.", schnaubte Dante und verzog das Gesicht, „Und es hat uns zwei weitere Stars gekostet. Hast du die Dinosaurier auch mit diesem Trick getötet?"

„_**Natürlich.**_", Gins Stimme hatte einen Ton, als ob es doch klar war, „_**Mit ein bisschen mehr Masse, wie der große vor 250 Millionen Jahren.**_"

Er blickte sie wieder an und sein Blick wurde hart.

„_**Aber ich habe eine Frage an euch. Wer hat euch zu mir geschickt?**_"

„Sag ich nicht.", meinte Dante das Gesicht verziehend, „Du lässt dich schlagen, dann reden wir."

„_**Nicht akzeptabel.**_"

Dante und Vergil hoben ihre Waffen, in diesem Fall Cerberus und Beowulf und wollten gerade einen neuen Angriff starten, aber Akai stellte sich dazwischen.

„**Ich werde jetzt übernehmen.**", sagte er, „**Und ihr überlegt euch etwas, wie ihr ihn bekämpfen könnt. Er mag es nicht, sich an Menschen zu erinnern und ich glaube, dass er es bei euch beiden nicht mag zu sagen, wer wer ist. Verwendet das gegen ihn.**"

Vergil hob eine Braue, als der schwarze Dämon nach vorne schoss, um den Dämon mit all seiner Kraft anzugreifen.

Gin löste sich endgültig vom Boden und schlug seine Krallen in Akais Richtung, jener blockte den Schlag mit einem zusätzlichen Paar Schulterblättern. Die Krallen durchbrachen die Oberfläche der Knochen, aber weiterer Schaden wurde verhindert.

Dante und Vergil zogen sich an einen sicheren Platz zurück, da die alte Waffe, die Akai nutzte, von Zeit zu Zeit enorme Energie frei setzte.

„Wir können hier nicht einfach rumstehen und zusehen.", stöhnte Dante, „Ich will dem Ding in den Arsch treten!"

Vergil hob eine Braue, als er die beiden kämpfenden Dämonen beobachtete. Shuichis Rüstung war eine gute Verteidigung, aber nach zwei Treffern würden die Knochen brechen. Andrerseits waren Akais Krallen komplett nutzlos gegen Gin. Der Speer war die einzige Waffe, die die weiße Haut durchdringen und den Höllendämon verletzten konnte.

Mit großer Kraft fuhr die Klinge durch den Oberarm und trennte ihn ab. Der Arm wurde schwarz und spröde, bevor er zu Asche und vom Wind weggerissen wurde. Im selben Moment musste Akai schwarzen Ranken ausweichen, die alles, was sie berührten, töteten.

Augenblicklich wuchs Gin der Arm nach und er sprang auf seinen Gegner zu.

Vergil zog die Brauen zusammen.

„Er mag er nicht, sich an Leute zu erinnern, die er tötete."

„Na und? Ich kann mich auch nicht an alle Dämonen erinnern, die ich im Temen-ni-Gru getötet habe."

Vergil zog eine Grimasse. „Kannst du dich an den Beowulf-Typ erinnern?"

„Ja, du hast ihn getötet, weil er mich für dich-", dann verstand Dante. Genau wie Beowulf, erinnerte sich der Dämon sicherlich nicht an ihre Gesichter. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich daran, welche Farbe ihr Mantel hatte, aber mehr?

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du vorhast, Bro.", grinste Dante, „Und dieses Mal werde ich dir helfen."

-o-

Akai wurde sichtlich frustriert. Als er seinen Vater mit dem Höllendämon kämpfen sah, schien alles so einfach zu sein, aber das war nur nervig. Egal wie schnell und schwer er seinen Gegner verletzte, die Wunden heilten immer binnen Sekunden. Oder er würde mit den Ranken angreifen und dann heilen.

Shuichi beschleunigte kurz, war im Handumdrehen hinter seinem Gegner und rammte den Speer tief in dessen Rücken. Der Körper änderte sich einfach in eine weichere Form und fiel zu Boden und zerbröselte. Sekunden später brach die große, weiße Gestalt aus dem Erdreich und schlag seine Krallen nach Akai, brach dieses Mal durch beide Wirbelsäulen und zerriss das Fleisch, die Organe und anderes Gewebe, fast tiefgenug, um den Körper in zwei Teile zu teilen. Der schwarze Dämon fiel zu Boden, für einen Moment regungslos, aber bevor er seine Gesundheit wiedererlangen konnte, schlug Gin seine Krallen in den Boden, worauf die Erde mehrere Steinplatten ausspuckte, die seinen Gegner einschloss und ins Erdreich zogen.

Der Helldemon starrte noch für einen Moment auf die Stelle, dann wandte er sich den beiden anderen Jägern zu, fand aber nur einen vor. Ein blauer Mantel.

Gin beäugte ihn kurz und sprang dann vorwärts. Vergil wich mit Leichtigkeit aus und erzeugte mit Yamato mehrere Kugeln um sie herum. Die Klinge war von Dämonen geschmiedet und so hatte sie keine große Wirkung auf ihn. Der Höllendämon drehte sich um und versuchte Vergil schräg aufzuschneiden, aber in diesem Moment schlug der Jäger mit einer anderen Waffe noch vorne. Er hatte die auf Licht basierende Waffe, dachte Gin und erhöhte die Lichtbeständigkeit seiner Haut.

Nur war der Schlag extrem kalt und schmerzhaft. Nur Augenblicke erkannte er, dass Vergil nicht diese Licht-Waffe benutzte, sondern die Nunchakus seines Bruders benutzte.

Gins gesamte Arm und seine Schulter waren eingefroren und die Kette wickelte sich fest um sein Handgelenk. Der Höllendämon zuckte zurück und trennte den gefrorenen Teil von seinem Körper ab, aber dieses Mal wurde er nicht zu Staub und Gins Regeneration war stark eingeschränkt.

Auch war das Loch, das die Verletzung hinterließ groß genug, um in seinen Körper sehen zu können.

Ein großes, schwarzes Juwel befand sich auf der rechten Seite, wo das Herz sitzen würde, der Rest des Körpers war hohl. Schwarze Ranken schossen aus dem Juwel, füllten die Leere und bildeten Tentakel, die als neue Waffe dienten.

Plötzlich gab es ein Zischen und der Höllendämon sprang seitwärts, um den Angriff von Dante zu vermeiden. Der Hunter streifte nur seine Seite und riss seine Flanke weg.

Die Stulpen von Beowulf brannten gegen seine Unterarme.

Dante und Vergil grinsten sich an, dann attackierten sie den Höllendämon. Gin war zwar bereits wieder regeneriert, konnte aber kaum mit den verschiedenen Stilen, die die Zwillinge nutzten, umgehen. Während Dante eine viel größere Anzahl an Licht-Angriffen nutzte, als sein Bruder, nutzte Vergil die weniger vielfältigen, aber umso verheerenden Nunchakus.

Es würde etwas dauern, ihre Stile zu analysieren, um ihnen richtig begegnen zu können.

Aber er war nicht schnell genug.

Vergil verschwand plötzlich vor seinen Augen und als er herumfuhr, war sein Körper plötzlich eingefroren.

Licht brach durch seine Brust, zertrümmerte seine Haut und wenige Augenblicke später riss Dante den Kern aus ihm heraus.


	28. XXVII

**-XXVII-**

Ohne die Energie des Kernes, zerbröckelte die weiße Haut und das schwarze Material verdampfte beim Kontakt mit der Luft. Der gesamte Helldemon zerfiel einfach, und alles, was blieb, war der schwarze Edelstein in Dantes Faust. Es hatte die Größe von Ladys Faust, war komplett schwarz und pulsierte unregelmäßig.

Fast wie ein Herz, aber am Ende war es das konzentrierte Chaos und reine Zerstörung.

Macht.

Der wirkliche Höllendämon.

„Shu!", schrie Dante nach einem Moment Ruhe, „Beweg deinen Arsch hierher und beende das!"

Der schwarze Dämon kämpfte noch damit, frei zu kommen, als der Jäger eine unheimliche Präsenz fühlte.

„_**Das beenden? Bring mich nicht zu lachen.**_"

Die Zwillinge starrten alarmiert auf den Stein. Schwarze Ranken begannen aus ihm heraus zu wachsen und bildeten eine feste Struktur, fast wie Knochen. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke hatte Gin einen Teil seines Körpers wiedererlangt, auch wenn seine Beinen noch nicht voll ausgebildet waren und die meiste Haut fehlte, aber sein Gesicht, seine Haare und sein linker Arm waren bereits wieder vollständig vorhanden.

Vergil schoss vorwärts, um ihn wieder einzufrieren, aber die dunkle Energie wickelte sich um seine Brust, um seine Arme und am stärksten um Cerberus und machte alle Bewegungen unmöglich. Das Gleiche passierte mit Dante, nur das seine Ranken viel dicker waren, da er viel näher am Edelstein war als sein Bruder.

Ein kurzer Blick auf Shuichi zeigte, dass auch er mit den schwarzen Ranken zu kämpfen hatte, die einfach aus dem Boden wuchsen, als ob es eine Pflanze aus der Hölle wäre.

„_**Trotz dieses überaschenden Angriffes habe ich dich genau da, wo ich wollte.**_", sagte die Stimme. Seine stechend grünen Augen bohrten sich tief in Dantes Geist. Lasen in ihm, wie in einem offenen Buch.

Alte Erinnerungen fingen an vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei zu ziehen. Der Jäger wusste, dass er es verdrängen musste, aber der Dämon war viel zu nah.

Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit, als er seine Mutter sterben sah, Temen-Ni-Gru, Lady, Trish, Nero Angelo.

Und dann der Tag, als der asiatische Mann sein Büro betrat.

„_Huh? Was wollen sie?", fragte Dante mit seiner üblichen großspurigen Stimme, um seine Verwirrung zu verbergen._

_„Es ist nicht notwendig, dass Sie meinen Namen kennen", sagte der Mann mit einem bemerkenswerten britischen Akzent: „Alles, was sie wissen müssen ist, dass sie einen Teufel für mich jagen sollen."_

_„So. Ein Teufel?" Dante legte den Kopf schief. „Erzählen sie mir. Warum denken sie, dass ich der Richtige bin für diesen Job?"_

_„Weil ich hörte, dass sie der Beste in diesem Bereich sind. Der Teufel, den ich sie bitte zu töten, ist sehr gefährlich."_

_„Sehr gefährlich. Hört sich interessant an", antwortete Dante, „Und was ist für mich drin?"_

_„Ich kann ihnen ¥ 900.000.000 für das Töten des Teufels bezahlen."_

_„Yen?"_

_„In Ihrer Währung rund 9. 15 Millionen US-Dollar."_

_„9 ... Millionen ...", keuchte Dante und fiel beinahe vom Stuhl. Er betrachtete seinen Kunden._

_„Und Sie sind sicher, dass sie nicht scherzen? Wo ist die versteckte Kamera?"_

_„Ich versichere Ihnen das ist kein Witz", sagte der Mann, "ich Sie werde sie wirklich bezahlen. Der einzige Haken ist, dass sie nach Japan reisen müssen und ihn in Tokyo suchen. Die Reise Gebühren bezahle ich selbstverständlich."_

„_Tokyo?" Dante lehnte sich zurück. „Hm. Um die halbe Welt reisen, töten einen einzigen Teufel und bekommen 9 Mio? Klingt perfekt für mich."_

_"Also haben wir einen Deal?"_

_„Natürlich", Dante grinste, „Sag mir, was der Teufel aussieht."_

_„Er hat weiße Haut und grünen Augen, drei Klauen an Händen und Füßen und ist ziemlich groß. Das ist alles, was Sie wissen müssen."_

Die Ranken, die Vergil festhielten lockerten sich spürbar und Dante konnte den Schock in dem Gesicht seines Gegners sehen.

Das Problem mit Höllendämonen, dachte er, ist, dass sie extrem stark und gefährlich sind, aber auch extrem loyal. Und sie brauchen jemanden, um diese Macht zu lenken. Höllendämonen wie Ennes'Sharra, die auch G3-Dämonen genannt wurden, schauten immer zu den höherrangigen Dämonen, wie zum Beispiel Luzifer und Illuminati, auf und warteten auf Aufträge. Sie sind nicht besonders gut darin, sich eigene Ziele zu setzen.

Und wenn sie etwas versprachen, dann hielten sie es immer.

Genau wie Gin, als er versprach, dass er nie Anokatas Geist lesen und alle Aufgaben erfüllen würde, die man ihm gab.

Einen Höllendämon zu verraten..., gut, es war die schmerzhafteste Art zu sterben. Vergil hörte einmal die Geschichte, dass der König von Atlantis einen Helldemon des Wassers verriet. Sie arbeiteten nur für wenige Jahre zusammen, aber die Rache war furchtbar. Immerhin wurde Atlantis vollkommen ausgelöscht. Niemand wusste, was passieren würde, wenn man einen Höllendämon verriet, mit dem man fast ein halbes Jahrhundert zusammengearbeitet hatte.

Das Einzige, was sicher war, war, dass die unglückliche Seele in die tiefsten Abgründe der Hölle gezogen wurde, anstatt verschlungen zu werden, und einfach aufhörte zu existieren.

Die Ranken zuckten zur Seite, als sie sich zu verhärten begannen. Akai befreite sich sofort und sprang nach vorne, mit dem Ziel das schwarze Juwel zu durchbohren.

Nur blieb es nichts schwarz.

Die Luft begann sich zu erwärmen, Energie überflutete den Bereich, lief Amok zerstörte alles, was es erreichte, egal, was es war.

Gin zitterte und Dante riss seinen Arm los und befreite sich aus den Ranken.

Und dann bekam das Juwel eine aggressive, grüne Farbe. Ein giftiges Grün fegte über den gesamten Körper es Dämons, ließ seine Haut und seine Haare pechschwarz werden und färbte das Muster in seinem Gesicht in ein leuchtendes Orange.

In diesem Moment durchbohrte der Speer den Kern, aber der Dämon zuckte nicht einmal.

Statt den Dämon zu versiegeln, brach der Speer einen Teil aus dem Juwel heraus.

Und die ganze Welt explodierte einfach.

-oOo-

Stunden später zog ein Hubschrauber über das Gebiet, wo früher einmal der Hafen gewesen war.

Zeugen hatten einen gigantischen Strudel aus Feuer gesehen, der den Bereich überschwemmt hatte, aber nun war nichts mehr übrig.

Fast der gesamte Hafen war zu geschmolzenem Material reduziert worden, es waren keine Straßen oder Gebäude zu erkennen. Statt einem Hafen war jetzt ein gigantischer Pool aus geschmolzenem Gestein, Glas und Metall vorhanden, umgeben von einem Halbkreis, aus bereist ausgehärtetem Material.

„Großer Gott!", keuchte die Polizistin. Sato starrte ungläubig auf das Szenario unter ihnen. Sofort nachdem Conan, Ai und Jodie in ihrer Nähe aus dem nichts erschienen waren, warnten sie die Polizisten davor, diesen Ort zu betreten und rieten zur Flucht. Nun wollte der kleine Detektiv unbedingt an diesen Ort zurück, aber sie hatten warten müssen, bis sich der Himmel aufgeklärt hatte. Fernseh-Teams hatten sich bereits um den Krater versammelt, bald würde die gesamte Welt wissen, was passiert war.

Nichts konnte das überlebt haben.

„Das kann nicht sein.", flüsterte Conan, als er das Ausmaß der Zerstörung sah.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte Takagi wissen. Die drei saßen im Inneren des Hubschraubers und suchten nach Überlebenden.

„Ist das die Kraft von diesem…Höllendämon?", fragte Sato.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete der Junge. Er starrte nach unten, in der Hoffnung Dante und die anderen zu finden oder zumindest eine Spur von ihnen, aber da war nichts.

„Hey, ich sehe Leute dort unten!", schrie der Pilot. Der Helikopter machte eine scharfe Kurve, damit sie einen Blick auf die tosende See werden konnten.

Auf den Überresten eines versunkenen Schiffes saßen drei einsame Gestalten. Von den Mänteln waren nur noch Fetzten übrig und ihre Kleidung war zerrissen worden, aber sie schienen recht unversehrt.

Zwei von ihnen hatten weiße Haare und der dritte trug eine schwarze Wollmütze.

Und sie grinsten, als der Hubschrauber runter ging, um sie aufzusammeln.


	29. Epilog

**-Epilog-**

Drei Wochen später, das Büro des Devil May Cry.

Ein gewisser weißhaariger Hunter saß auf seinem Stuhl, die Füße auf dem Tisch und ein Magazin über dem Gesicht. Er schlief nicht, sondern versuchte zu schlafen.

Sein Zwillingsbruder war verschwunden, kaum dass sie nach Amerika zurückgekehrt waren und hatte ihn wieder alleine gelassen.

„Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, wie es endete.", meinte eine kleine, dunkelhaarige Frau.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass wir gewonnen haben.", seufzte Dante.

Lady funkelte ihn an. „Ja, aber du bist nie ins Detail gegangen. Du hast nie gesagt, was wirklich passiert ist."

Sie warf eine Zeitung auf den Tisch. Der Artikel berichtete darüber, dass der Boden um den ehemaligen Hafen auf rund 100°C abgekühlt war und man bald mit dem Wiederaufbau beginnen könne.

„Drei Wochen und es ist noch nicht vollständig abgekühlt! Was zum Teufel ist passiert?"

Dante lugte unter dem Magazin zu ihr.

„Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst. Nachdem dieser Shuichi-Typ den Kern des Höllendämons aufgespießt hat, zerbrach es einfach. Ein Teil davon fiel einfach runter und verschwand sofort im Boden. Dann ist der Höllendämon durchgedreht und hat alles in Brand gesteckt, was in der Nähe war."

„Er hätte sogar Mundus in Asche verwandelt! Wie hast du das überlebt?"

Der Hunter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind ins Wasser gesprungen. Es war zwar kochend heiß, aber die Strömung brachte uns weit genug weg. Wir hatten nur leichte Verletzungen."

Lady schüttelte den Kopf. „Und dann? Ihr seid verschwunden, ohne darauf zu achten, ob dieser SOB wirklich tot ist?"

„Man kann einen Höllendämon nicht töten.", grinste Dante, „Und wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass der Kerl sich nicht so schnell wieder blicken lässt und sich außerdem aus den Angelegenheiten zwischen der Organisation und dem FBI raushält."

Er stand auf. „Du weißt wie territorial diese Dinger sind. Ich denke unser Freund, wird nicht allzu viel von sich hören lassen, bis er sicher ist, dass er genug Kraft hat, damit er sicher gehen kann, dass er niemanden seiner Art anzieht, der seine Welt zerstört. Er wird gerade dabei sein seine Wunden zu lecken und versuchen seinen Kern wieder zu vervollständigen. Und das wird mindestens Jahre dauern.

Lady musterte Dante. Obwohl er auf Grund seines Blutes in der Lage war viele Verletzungen zu erleiden, ohne sich wirklich weh zu tun, war er nun übersät mit einigen Narben. Die meisten von ihnen waren kreuz und quer über seiner Brust und seinem Rücken, aber offenbar nicht allzu fatal. Nur eine war sehr groß und anscheinend auch sehr tief. Die, wo Ennes'Sharra ihn fast in zwei Teile gerissen hatte.

Der Klang der Türglocke ließ beide Jäger Aufsehen.

Zwei Menschen betraten das Büro. Eine Frau mit kurzem, blonden Haar und Brille und ein Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, unheimlichen, grünen Augen und einer Strickmütze.

„Wir haben ihnen bisher nicht gedankt.", sagte Agentin Starling, „Und wir wurden von unserem Chef geschickt, um ihnen das zu geben."

Sie ging vorwärts und gab Dante einen Check. Der Weißhaarige sah rauf und pfiff.

„So viel? Technisch bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass der Hafen zerstört wurde."

„Das könnte wahr sein.", antwortete Jodie, „aber seit diesem Tag verhält sich die Organisation extrem ruhig. Wir haben seit Wochen keine Anzeichen von ihnen gefunden."

„Ihr Anführer wurde getötet", erklärte Akai, „Und jetzt sind sie dafür beschäftigt eine neue Struktur aufzubauen. Wir konnten bereits ein paar ihrer Einrichtungen hochnehmen und sichern. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen."

Dante gab den Check Lady.

„Nun, ich denke, das ist genug, um meine Schulden abzubezahlen, oder?"

Lady verzog peinlich das Gesicht, als sie die Summe sah.

„Genug, denke ich."

Wenn es interessieren sollte, es gibt eine Fortsetzung:  .de/s/4f7368290001141006b003e8

Und hier wäre noch einmal Gin als Dämon zu sehen:  ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=demise+of+a+silver+bullet#/d2s548p


End file.
